Founder's Keeper
by trillium248
Summary: Time Travel.Founder’s Era.AU. Dumbledore, believing he was doing the right thing, bound Harry’s magic. Because of that betrayal, Harry flees to the Chamber of Secrets where he is unwittingly pulled into the distant past. Harry/Salazar. btw, this is slash.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Summary:** Harry returned to Hogwarts after defeating Lord Voldemort. No one knows the exact details of the fall of the Dark Lord or what happened to Harry during his two months in Death Eater captivity. The result however was Harry's inability to control his magic. Dumbledore, believing he was doing the right thing, bound Harry's magic, and because of that betrayal, Harry flees to the Chamber of Secrets where he is unwittingly pulled into the distant past. Harry/Salazar.

**Chapter 1: Gone**

The dinnerware was rattling on the wood tables, and the candles were threatening to flicker out. I breathed deeply, trying very hard to remain calm. After all, they were only curious… every hour, minute, second, of every _single_ day, trying to squeeze every last bloody detail from me. All I wanted was to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Could they not see what was happening to me? That I could explode at any minute?

My ability to control my magic has been slipping. When I got irritated or angry, things burned, broke, boiled, shattered, flew, exploded… I have been banned from the potions classroom, the hospital wing, the library, the Quidditch pitch, and the greenhouse. Next I will probably be banned from the premises. Though graduation was in a few days, and it would no longer matter.

Right now it looked as though the dinnerware would need replacing again.

A plate cracked down the middle and a gravy boat rocked off the table, spilling grey-brown sauce and pieces of porcelain over the stone floor. A girl screamed as her glass of pumpkin juice tipped over and stained her skirt, although that might have been her doing.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, as though it was my fault, like I could control what happened. Sometimes I hated her constant mother henning; like she could do better in my situation.

"No more questions," I whispered, almost pleadingly.

"Jeez, sorry you can't be bothered," Seamus wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He had been pestering me day and night for the last week about Voldemort's demise. Even thinking about that monster made my teeth grind in anger, and of course, when I got angry, bad things happened. I stood from my seat, knowing my dinner would need to be cut short before I invited an apocalypse down on the Great Hall.

Deciding on a detour, I thought it might be nice to visit the room of requirement. It was an ideal place to go when I was stressed and needed to calm down. My thoughts were so intent on getting to the room that I had neglected to notice that Ron had followed me out of the hall. Therefore, I was taken by surprise when a large hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around so fast I thought I would fall. His face was flushed, so I knew he was frustrated with me. That frustration had been building ever since my return to Hogwarts.

"Ron?"

"What's your problem?" the red head glowered, and I looked up at him with a bored expression.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Oh, so you want to be left alone," his tone was one of false incredulity, "You disappear for two months without a word to anyone, then you turn up and the Dark Lord's dead? You won't answer a single question, and anytime someone says something you end up nearly burning them to death!"

"It isn't my fault! I can't-,"

"Look, mate," Ron interrupted, "I know you can't control it, but you have to talk to someone. You need to stop distancing yourself from everyone."

"I don't want people around me, always pestering me about how I defeated _that monster_." I spoke with such hatred that Ron took a step back. "He's _gone_, and it's _over_." All of the paintings were wrenched from their walls and there came outraged cries as the frames clattered to the floor.

I ran for it.

XXXX

In the owlery, I felt safe, calm. There was no one to ask questions and no one to expect answers. Hedwig balanced on my knee while I fed her an owl treat. Sometimes she liked to get me presents, dead mice and the like. It was always a strange experience finding one of her "gifts" on my pillow or in my shoe. I really never had the heart to tell her I did not eat mice.

"My dear boy, I am so glad to have found you." An airy and old voice carried strongly but softly over the quite hooting from the owls. I looked up and as I expected, Dumbledore stood above me in his star patterned robe, white beard, twinkling eyes, and all.

"Was there something you wanted sir?" My tone was ungrateful, certainly, but I knew the man would take no offense. Or at least not show it.

"I think I may have found something that will help with your accidental magic." My eyes widened at his words, and a feeling of hope entered me like I had not felt in months.

The expected lemon drop was offered, and as expected, I refused. My fingers tugged at the hems of my robe sleeves nervously. I could not explain why I felt a thick and heavy dread descend upon me.

"Sir, did you really find a way to stop my magical outbursts?" My voice faltered, and I mentally kicked myself for sounding so pathetic.

"There is one way," Dumbledore pulled from his desk drawer a small silver box, his gnarled fingers caressing the edges as though it were some great relic. I could not help but shiver while I watched those ancient hands carefully lift the lid and set it aside.

Inside was a tarnished silver band, its surface quite smooth without embellishments or design; thick and dense; heavy and cold. I watched Dumbledore lift it from the box only touching it about the outer edge with his thumbs and forefingers. "This will help control the accidental magic. Your wand hand, Harry." Hesitantly, I offered my hand. I trusted Dumbledore, but something in his clear blue eyes made me uncertain. Why should he do anything to hurt me?

Of course I was horribly wrong. Naïve, I was such an idiot to think that Dumbledore would never hurt me. Everyone hurts me. I should have seen this coming. One would think I might have learned my purpose by age four growing up with the Dursleys. Harry Potter is just a tool, something to have around only when he's useful. The moment that silver ring closed around my wrist, I understood the cold blue eyes, and a wave of ice washed over me.

I had worn out my usefulness, and it was time to throw me away.

"What…" I gasped, in regret and pain, "what have you done?" I tore my hand away, and somehow in this growing shock and despair, I knew it was too late.

"This is for the good of the magical world, Harry," Dumbledore's attempts to soothe me were failing miserably, "The minister has given approval, and you shall be-,"

"No! Give it back!" I demanded, "My magic! Give it back!"

"_silencio._" The headmaster waved his wand, and abruptly my sound was cut off. I tried to scream, and when that didn't work I stood up prepared to tear open his skin and kill the bastard. He took it! It was gone. With another wave of his wand I was restrained in the chair with thick coils of rope. The silver band was burning my skin. "Harry, calm down."

Gone.

"The Ministry has approved that your magic should be blocked. This will protect the students and keep you from causing anymore damage."

Gone.

"You should be grateful that you will no longer need to fear harming those close to you. Harry you have to understand…" He trailed off, probably realizing that his words were doing little to help the situation.

All gone.

"I have decided to relocate you to a safe location while you are recovering…" He tried again, but it was useless.

I no longer heard what he said. This betrayal… this theft… I think he must have noticed my lack of concern for what he was saying, that or he could feel the hatred burning beneath my skin. He released the spells with a simple _finite incantatem _and helped me to the door. I was still in shock; the loss of my magic had been like severing a limb, like severing all of them. I felt useless, and hurt.

"I am going to kill you, Albus." I said quietly. But his only response was to pat my shoulder lightly and send me away. Somehow, I had to leave. There was no way I was going anywhere with anyone from the Ministry. They were frightened of their chosen one now that he wasn't fighting off dark lords and Death Eaters. Then it occurred to me that Dumbledore must also be frightened.

Merlin, have mercy on them, for if I ever found a way, I would punish them all. Now I suddenly felt a stab of empathy for Tom Riddle, the man he had been before he went completely insane. If he had not been a sociopath bent on killing every person on the planet, I thought I might have been able to sympathize with him.

I needed to leave Hogwarts, and while I was at it, the magical world all together. More or less, I had been demoted to the status of squib, and until I found a way to remove this blasted silver band, I would have to go into hiding.

I tried to pull my wand out from my robes, but found that my hand could not touch it, like it was being repelled by a magnet. I swore loudly, and stalked to the second floor.

Fine, I thought, let them try. They can all just sod off and go mad trying to find me. They won't be able to get to me, even if they know where I am. Frustrated, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and wrenched the girl's toilet open. I needed a place to think, a place to plan, and a place to hide. A place to scream and rage and cry and hurt and…

God I wanted to die. How could he?

_**"Open"**_ I hissed and the entrance appeared. Without a glance at Moaning Myrtle I leapt down the pipe in to the dark, dank chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderland

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR

Note: I changed the welsh to English and am using /.../ to signify another language is being used. This is so you readers can understand what is being said and also because it should really be some form of Gealic (if I am being historically accurate).

**Chapter 2: Wonderland**

It was cold, and I was breathing hard. My hands were bruised and scratched up from my angry hammering against the walls. My cries had echoed with abandon as I slammed my fists again into the floor and against the imposing statue of Slytherin. I could not think beyond the pain of losing my magic, and wanting to declare war on wizarding Britain.

Death would be a mercy when I had finished with them.

Now though, I was tired. My anger had turned to sorrow, and I was back to being pathetic and weak again. And why, oh why, had I designed to abuse hard stone walls with my very easily broken skin. I sat my self down in a nice little corner of the chamber, far away from the decaying carcass of the basilisk I had killed in my second year. Merlin, I had been so young. I shivered, leaning against the wall, wondering how long I had until people started missing me.

Then again, what did it matter? The only people that might still care for me are either dead or powerless to change anything. Hermione might have been able to figure out a way to get rid of the metal band, but I knew that she would take Dumbledore's side over mine, especially after being victim to my accidental spurts of uncontrollable magic. She was still recovering from the burns on the soles of her feet, and every time I so much as looked at her, she flinched as if I might hurt her on purpose. Now she had taken to scolding me as if I could stop myself from creating havoc, like she understood, like she was some bloody saint for suffering my friendship.

So maybe I was a little bitter about it.

I no longer needed any of my school things or personal affects. What I owned was of little or no value to me now. I could leave with what I had me, and find a homeless shelter in London or something. It could work out. It _had_ to. The Ministry could go bugger it self. If Dumbledore thought that making me a squib would keep me here, he was mistaken. I could not live in this world anymore. I would rather die than be powerless and at the mercy of the ministry that had betrayed my trust so many times before. At least in the muggle world, I could disappear. I could hide. In the early morning, I would make a run for it.

My eyes felt very heavy all of the sudden and I figured I must have spent more energy than I thought on trying to beat the wall into submission. Damn wall. Yawning, I shifted into a semi-comfortable position, as comfortable as stone can be, and removed my glasses. I half-heartedly hoped I might get a decent rest without being interrupted by nightmares, though somehow I knew fate loved to toy with me. My eyes shut onto dark oblivion.

XXXXX

"_Enervate_,"

My eyes flashed open, and I found myself tied up in a very uncomfortable position with two blurry wizards that looked to be a little younger than my self standing over me with wands brandished threateningly.

/Who are you?/ I looked up at the boy utterly confused. What the hell? /Where did you come from? How did you get in here?/

"I don't understand." I said weakly. What was going on now? And why was I tied up? I was stiff and my hands were sore and bruised not to mention the lovely aching red burn that was chafing under the ropes and silver band around my wrist. The two boys quietly conversed with each other in their strange language, and I watched their expressions trying desperately to figure out this situation.

One had light hair, longish, cut short to just past his chin, he wore dark clothes, but that was all I could make out. The other had brown colored hair, tied back with a piece of ribbon or string, also wearing dark clothes. They seemed to be debating something, like which of them would have to do some unpleasant task, like taking me to Dumbledore or what ever they had in store, then suddenly the argument paused and I saw a flash of coin. There was a clang of metal on stone, the coin spinning, and finally rattling to rest upon the floor. Blondie cheered as the darker haired boy sulked and began to walk further into the chamber. I continued to watch the boy disappear behind a passage I had never noticed before, but my head was forcefully turned to face the blond boy's.

/I'm so lucky, what a pretty face!/ he said, smiling and tracing my face with one hand, while holding it still with the other. I tried to jerk away, but his grip tightened, and his lips curled into a dazzling smile. He was bigger than me, and stronger than me, and he had a wand, and although that would not have necessarily stopped me, I was currently unable to move because of the ropes.

I was fed up with being a captive.

"Let go, you sick disgusting pillock! Piss off!" I hissed, glaring at the boy angrily. But he laughed and mussed up my hair. "Merlin if I could just cast one-," I yelped, wincing in pain as the band around my wrist grew hot. "bloody hell!" I grit my teeth and sucked in a breath of air. The boy's teasing expression turned thoughtful and he let go of me only to ask what I suppose must be the equivalent to 'what's wrong?' but I couldn't be certain.

Then I was suddenly yanked to my feet and swiftly removed from my bonds. I struggled to remain upright and stilled when I felt a wand pressed uncomfortably to my throat. There was no way to dodge that one.

A different man began interrogating me immediately, asking several things I'm sure, all at once, forcing me back into the wall.

/Tell me your name,/ the cold voice hissed, very menacingly I might add, in my ear. It took all I had to breathe in and out, I was so scared. I had no magic to defend myself, and I didn't understand what the hell this new man was saying. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I did not want to see this man, the owner of that terrifyingly angry voice.

"Please, I don't," I gulped for air, "I don't understand. Doesn't anyone speak bloody English?"

/What is your name?/ He asked again in a different sounding language, and even as I began to hyperventilate, this time I thought I might have understood him.

"My name?" I asked, uncertain, but of course he didn't seem to understand me. I could barely stand, and the wall I had tried to abuse earlier was half-supporting me, I almost felt bad about it.

"Mai Neim?" He asked skeptically. Oh. No, no, no. I shook my head slowly raised my hand to make a gesture. The man instantly grabbed it though and thrust it painfully back into the wall. I startled, and yelped again.

"Harry." I said breathily, I dared not open my eyes I was so terrified of this man, and there was nothing I could do without my magic. I was in no position to overpower him, and I was smaller physically.

"Harry?" He repeated. I nodded affirmative.

"Harry Potter." Merlin I was trembling so hard, I though I might pass out. The man asked me several other things, but I didn't catch a wit of it. At least he no longer seemed so horrifyingly angry. The grip on my shoulder had lessened, and the wand at my throat no longer dug into my skin. He eventually gave up questioning me and ushered me forward towards the exit, wand now jabbing into my back. The two boys following close behind us, chatting, probably speculating how long I hade left to live.

'_**I require a stair.' **_The man said aloud. I stopped, incredulous, thinking that he must think it was so fucking hilarious that he knew English all along and had just been toying with me. Then before me appeared a staircase of spiraling stone, black and polished obsidian. And I realized that it was not English that he spoke, but Parseltongue.

"You're a Parselmouth!" I accused and whirled around to face him. It was impossible. I was the only one left. Voldemort had been the last blood of Slytherin, the last Parselmouth other than my self. His wand sparked against my chest and I flinched. I closed my eyes and pictured a snake, and imagined the man I was speaking to was a serpent of some sort.

'_**I can understand you this way.' **_I hissed quietly, then opened my eyes, and actually looked at the man before me for the first time. He was taller than me, with thin wavy dark hair, almost black as mine, but much longer so that it fell easily past his shoulders. His eyes were a dark and deep green, not at all like mine. No, this man's eyes were fathomless, and frighteningly intense. He had strong facial features, high cheekbones, and thin lips. He was looking at me as if I had just embraced a Malfoy, or something of equal impossibility.

'_**You speak?' **_I nodded. _**'How is that possible?'**_

'_**I'm not quite sure my self.' **_I shrugged and looked away. The two boys behind the man were whispering together, probably thinking I was some sort of dark lord. But judging by their grins, it wasn't serious.

'_**Well, now I know how you got in here, at least. Who are you and what are you doing here?'**_

'_**I- I already told you my name, and I was just… I needed to get away from…' **_I could feel tears tracking down my face now, and I tried to brush them away, feeling a bit ashamed. _**'He didn't even warn me, just took it, without even asking.'**_

'_**Who took what?'**_

'_**The headmaster took my magic!'**_ I let my knees give out and slumped to the floor to bury my face in my hands. It really had been ridiculously easy for Dumbledore to trick me. I didn't even… There was nothing I could do now but mourn. Abruptly, my wrist was snatched up and I jumped, clearly surprised. The man studied the bracelet on my wrist intently.

'_**I cannot remove this at present, but Lady Raven might be able to help. Now who is your master that bound you?'**_

'_**Not my master.' **_I shook my head,_**'He's the school master. Surely you must have heard of him. He's the Headmaster at this school.'**_ Then the man began to laugh, and never had I heard such a wonderful sound, though I'm certain I would have enjoyed it better had it not been at my expense.

'_**What nonsense do you speak? There is not one headmaster. There are four. What lying comes from your mouth?'**_ he raised an eyebrow and knelt down next to me.

'_**But I haven't-,'**_I began but he held a hand to my lips and I quieted immediately**.**

'_**I think you are confused,'**_

'_**Yes! Very!'**_ I hissed desperately, furiously. His hand stayed where it was and I found myself flushing, wanting to lick my lips, but too frightened to draw away. I grew redder still when the hand moved to lift my chin**.**

'_**It would seem you are a time traveler.'**_ His smile was almost embittered,_** 'I am one of the four founders of this school. Welcome to my school of witchcraft and wizardry.'**_

"Salazar Slytherin!" I exclaimed. "Oh this is just bloody brilliant! You can't be! You're dead! Like one thousand years dead!" I stood up and backed away from him. I watched him nod uncertainly, and realized that no one could understand me._**'I can't believe that! You died a long, long time ago! And you don't even look like him! That statue in the chamber-,'**_

'_**-is my great grandfather.'**_

'_**You must be lying.' **_Denial was the only sane thing I could hold onto, because suddenly I felt like my name was Alice and I had just stumbled upon wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Founders

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm going back to college in the next couple of days and I need to finish packing. I also have a few art projects to finish, so there may not be any updates for the next five to seven days…. So I hope this longer chapter can hold you all until then.

Edit: as per last chapter I have gotten rid of the wlelsh and replaced it with an English translation so you can understand what's being said. The language (a form of Gealic) the founders are speaking will be signified by: /.../

**Chapter 3: Meet the Founders**

We took the winding stairs up to the girl's toilet, which I still found funny – because who puts a secret entrance in the girl's loo – and irritating – because if I had known I could ask for a stair way back in my second year, I wouldn't have bothered with the pipe and the mess.

My heart was still pounding, but I was beginning to calm down. Slytherin, bloody Salazar Slytherin, was walking behind me, with a wand jabbing my back every so often, mind, but still, a Hogwarts _founder_! That meant I could meet the other founders. I could meet Godric Gryffindor!

My heart pounded faster.

_**'**__**Stop a moment.'**_ Salazar moved to the front then said something to the two boys behind us. It must have been something about manhandling me, because I found my arms gripped just above the elbows and a hand clamp down over my mouth. My first response was to struggle of course, growing up with the Dursleys had conditioned me to resist such contact. It still bothered Ron and Hermione when I would occasionally shy away from their touch. Most of the time it was easy to remember that I could protect myself, that the casual contact from my friends and house mates was okay, but then I had my wand and my magic. Now it felt like the Dursleys all over again.

Defenseless. No wand. No magic.

The two boys were very surprised by my sudden struggle and I had almost been able to knock the blond one down the stairs. I bit down on the hand over my mouth and tugged as hard as I could, but the damn darker haired guy had a grip like iron, and I was certain he would leave bruises. The band around my wrist was growing hot around my already burned skin and I screamed, but it was muffled by one of Slytherin's hands. My head jerked away from him, but his fingers only gripped me harder and forced me to face him. I was shaking, and my wrist burned, and my arm was still being clenched tightly by painfully strong fingers. This was incredibly unfair.

I tried again, but only half heartedly. The more you struggle, the harsher the punishment and I would not hold it against Slytherin to hurt me for all the trouble I've been causing. The metal against my wrist was still hot, and I tried to press it against the stair so that it might cool, but it hurt, and it would not.

**_'_**_**Be still.'**_ Slytherin hissed harshly. I lowered my eyes, defeated, praying in my head that he would be lenient if I could explain. I tried to hiss against his palm, but it was muffled. _**'This is a secret chamber, and not even the others know about it. No one can know the entrance, and you luckily do not speak any known language but mine. If you show anyone to the chamber without my expressed permission, I will kill you, is that understood?'**_ I nodded, and his grip loosened, letting me pull away from him.

I leaned back and touched my hand lightly over the dark haired boy's bruising fingers, and the grip loosened. The blond was on his feet, rubbing his back, and likely complaining, but I could not discern the words. He grudgingly grabbed my wrist, the burning one, and promptly exclaimed his pain and disgust at the blood and chard skin and burning metal band. If I had been him, I supposed I might have sworn. He held his hand in pain for a moment then bent to examine my wrist further, saying something to one of the others. He tried to cast a cooling charm, but the bracelet just absorbed the magic. Frustrated, the blond tapped his wand against the stone and tried again, but Slytherin brushed him aside, summoned a stone and transfigured it into a small lump of ice. As soon as the frozen water made contact with my blistered wrist I sighed in relief. Slytherin slipped the ice beneath the metal and slid it down and around my burn, leaving a trail of chilled water dripping to the floor. I started to cry again, and I hid my face with my other hand, mindful of the other boy's grip.

"Pathetic," I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-," But I stopped, realizing they didn't understand. I didn't bother repeating it in Parseltongue. The blond's hand, or I suppose it could have been the dark haired boy's, began rubbing circles on my back, but stopped when I tensed up. Slytherin spoke in soft tones, but not in any language I understood. Maybe he was telling me to calm down, and that everything would be okay, because that was what I imagined a person was supposed to say in this sort of situation. I did not know for sure.

**_'_**_**This burn will probably scar. It can't be healed by magic at present.'**_ Slytherin said and I nodded in understanding, wiping away my tears. It didn't matter._** 'We did not intend to frighten you. You have our apologies. I will explain what will happen this time. I did not realize you would react badly.'**_

**_'_**_**Sorry,'**_ I whispered, nearly inaudibly.

_**'**__**Through the door is a classroom that is used more for storage than anything, but no one is to know about my chamber, so we cannot be seen or heard exiting. Do you understand?'**_ I nodded, and then processed what he said more carefully. The entrance was not in fact located in the girl's bathroom, so that means it had changed some time in the last thousand years, which was quite likely given the time in between. It was just strange… and not as funny either, that the entrance was in such an obvious place.

Slytherin instructed the other two boys again, and I could only hope that it didn't involve holding me like a prisoner again. This time though, they did not grab at me, and instead placed their hands on either side of my shoulder and held firm. The blond, who seemed to be the more charismatic of the two put a single finger to my lips and smiled a little apologetically. I just nodded back to him, unsure of what else to do, and tried to shrug off their hands. Their blasted appendages just gripped harder in warning and so I endured the contact. Slytherin cast a few spells I didn't recognize and then hissed for a door of sorts to open. The wall opened itself silently making a gaping entrance into the empty classroom.

I looked around at the unfamiliar setting, desks and chairs were scattered about the room, mostly stacked against the back wall. There was also a piano and bench in one corner looking a little worse for ware. The only familiar piece was the stone walls that made up Hogwarts, and even then, they looked newer and energized as I had never seen before. My home was so different.

Soon I was being whisked away by the two students following behind Slytherin to some part of the castle I could only hope was populated by more of the founders. I really wanted to meet Godric Gryffindor, the man who the Gryffindor house was named for.

No such luck.

The two boys sat with me, waiting for Slytherin to return. I felt like a convict, stuck in this little office with two fully armed wizards. The blond talked quietly with the darker haired boy, presumably talking about me, and likely nothing good judging by the snickering. The darker haired boy just scowled and rolled his eyes.

The chair I sat in was comfortable enough, with a larger than normal seat and a high back I was able to bring my knees up to my chest and observe the small room. It was hard to make out the details, and I was beginning to get a headache because I did not have my glasses. But I did happen to notice the rather pronounced theme of green and silver, and let us not forget the snakes.

Small snakes littered the room, embroidered here and there on cloth, carved into wood, engraved into metal, and had I not been so sensitive to magic, I would never have been able to notice their presence. Without my glasses, they looked no more than squiggles, but I could _feel_ them there, waiting.

But that was silly really.

My train of thought came to a halt when the blond boy stood, a mischievous grin on his face, and I suddenly knew that what ever he was about to do involved me, and not in a good way. I tensed, ready to leap up in an instant. Dueling was as much physical as it was magical, and I remembered that wizards often forgot that wands were not the only weapons at my disposal. I was not physically strong, but I could move, and fast.

Blondie was twirling his wand slowly between his fingers, reminding me of my second year and that sixteen-year-old remnant of that _snake faced fucker. _My muscles coiled and I leaned forward a bit.

"What ever you think you're about to do, I'll make sure you regret it." I warned in a voice that the blond could not possibly mistake as anything other than a threat. But then again, he seemed like this was all some sort of fun game to him. I saw his wrist begin a practiced wand movement, one that could be any number of spells, that is until I saw the familiar arch and heard the incantation for what could only be a muscle relaxing spell.

To avoid it I pushed my self backwards so the chair fell back with me, which would effectively shield me if the spell was aimed low. Blondie's spell went over the top however, and I rolled left, scrambling behind the desk. I grabbed the first solid object I could find, an ink pot, and hurled it at the boy, spraying ink everywhere, including on the dark haired boy who cursed rather soundly. But the ink pot itself hit on target, its little metal body knocking the blond boy in the forehead, excess ink slowly dying his hair a blackish green. He shouted at me, but the door suddenly opened and there were four people standing outside, peering around the frame to see what the commotion was.

Slytherin looked murderous, wand drawn and sparking with rage. He looked at the ink staining his tapestries and desk and I inwardly winced, ducking back down behind the desk to hide, secretly glad to have a piece of furniture between us.

I was in trouble, no doubt.

Slytherin then began berating the two boys that were suppose to be watching me, and though I did not know what was being said, I understood the message quite clearly.

Once the boys had been properly banned from the office, I dared to peek around the edge of the desk, fearful of what the man might inflict on me.

There were three others standing behind Salazar, and I knew them at once. The other man could only be Godric Gryffindor. I am not exaggerating when I say he was a big man, not like Hagrid who was a half giant, just big and muscular, and he really was handsome. He stood regally with a silver sword at his belt, like a general.

I could not control the red that found my cheeks, and luckily, Slytherin had not called me out from behind the desk just yet. He was still fuming about his office and the one I presumed to be lady Ravenclaw was trying her best to talk him down. She was not beautiful, but maybe pretty, in the way she held herself. She seemed a strong woman, and knowing her, she was probably just like Hermione when it came to books.

The slight blonde witch next to Godric could only be Helga Hufflepuff, and I could only stare in shock at how beautiful she was. Not a veela, but for a lady, for any woman, she had the warmest eyes and the most charming smile. If I had stared for much longer, I might have fallen in love.

The one thing I noticed about all of them, was how young they looked. None of them could have been a day over thirty.

**_'_**_**You, get out from behind there and explain yourself.'**_ Slytherin hissed, and I flinched at his harsh tone. Slowly I stood, legs trembling, heart racing. I wanted to be brave in front of the Hogwarts founders, but it was their fault I was so nervous. I was afraid I would appear an idiot for staring, and I did not want to seem a coward in their eyes, but somehow those plans were doomed to failure.

_**'**__**I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to make such a mess, I'll clean it up, I promise.' **_I pleaded, not daring to look up. If I did, I would see them all, standing there and judging me.

_**'**__**Don't be daft, child. The elves will take care of it.'**_ He gestured that I come forward, and reluctantly I moved towards him. Helga said something to Rowena, so quietly, even if I had been able to understand, I would not have been able to make out the words.

_**'**__**It's just… that blond boy was going to use a curse on me… and I…'**_

_**'**__**You reacted by throwing an ink pot.'**_ I winced, hoping he was not as angry as he sounded.

_**'**__**Well, yes sir, sorry sir.'**_ Slytherin simply sneered and ignored my pathetic apologies.

_**'**__**Come, and meet my colleagues.'**_

"Hullo," I offered shyly. Gryffindor held no qualms about grabbing my hand and nearly wrenching it out of its socket.

/Hello,/ He beamed, blue eyes sparkling.

/Welcome,/ Ravenclaw extended her hand and I paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Should I shake it? She held her hand palm down, was I supposed to kiss it, like they do in movies?

**'**_**Sir? Am I supposed to kiss her hand? Is that proper custom?' **_I asked with a quick hiss.

**'**_**Yes, you idiot boy,' **_Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I bowed my head slightly with a blush and bent to press my lips to the back of her hand. She smiled approvingly enough I supposed.

After a repeat of the motions with Hufflepuff, Slytherin promptly motioned for everyone to follow him out of the semi-destroyed office. Just as soon as I stepped out the door, Gryffindor and Slytherin began to argue, about what, I had no idea, but they did not seem overly serious. We ended up only walking a short distance down the hall into a small, empty classroom.

The four founders conjured chairs for themselves, each reflecting their individual personalities. As if I were an afterthought Slytherin waved his wand and offered me a rather plain, uncomfortable looking seat. Rather than say anything, I sat, and waited while the founders conversed around me, about me likely, as though I did not exist.

I sighed depressingly. As cool as it was to meet Gryffindor and the others, I still felt as if they were so far out of my league, like I was just this minuscule issue they were being forced to deal with.

_**'**__**Stand up boy and show lady raven your wrist.'**_ Slytherin ordered, startling me out of my self-deprecation. I stood at once and approached Rowena, offering her my hand. Her fingers brushed the outer edges of the bracelet that circled my wrist and she frowned when she saw the scorched skin blistering underneath. I watched as her sharp eyes took in every detail, and I thought even Hermione would be jealous. She spoke quietly but I understood nothing of what she said.

Slytherin barked something at her that was probably rude and uncalled for, but she replied with a calm and reprimanding tone that made me smile despite my ignorance.

_**'**__**What are you grinning about boy?'**_ Slytherin again hissed, but in annoyance, and I quickly tried to vanished my grin.

_**'**__**Nothing sir,'**_

_**'**__**Indeed,'**_

Ravenclaw used her hands to massage the one of mine she held, and she had this very pitying look on her face as she spoke to me, but I didn't know what she was saying. I looked over at Slytherin to translate, and he hesitated before speaking. I prepared myself for the worst.

**_'_**_**You need a key. She says. But she does not know what it might be. This object was not wizard made, for no wizard or witch could have created something so vile.'**_ The man paused, _**'The other option is loosing your hand. Although, she believes that there are protective measures that would prevent that. The key could be anything, and there are very few reliable ways to discover what it might be.'**_

I nodded and looked at my wrist.

_**'**__**So, what sort of things could the key be?'**_ I asked, wondering if loosing my wand hand would be worth getting my magic back. Would it still be out of control?

_**'I dislike having to repeat my self, boy. I said the key could be anything,'**_

_**'**__**You don't have to speak to me like that,'**_ I scowled, reminded more than ever of a certain potions professor,_**'I mean, obviously it isn't air or dirt or any common thing I might come into contact with.'**_

**_'_**_**Impertinent child,' **_Slytherin sneered,_** 'Although you are correct.'**_

Gryffindor said something to Slytherin who replied stiffly, there by causing the larger man to stand up angrily. Hufflepuff also rose to her feet and stood between the two men. Rowena on the other hand rolled her eyes and fingered her wand. I watched her with envy, missing the feel of my own holly wand. Slytherin spoke softly, but in a tone that suggested he was ridiculing his colleague, and quite soundly if I had to judge. That was a tone I had heard for the better part of my seventeen years, and if I knew anything about Gryffindor, he was about to start dueling, as he was probably not as skilled in verbal sparing.

**_'_**_**Would you please stop?'**_ I hissed at the only one who might listen and comprehend.

**_'_**_**Stay out of this, boy,'**_ Slytherin leveled a glare at me.

_**'**__**Your petty arguments are not going to solve anything. I know you started it-,'**_

**_'_**_**Be silent,'**_Slytherin cast a silencing charm at me, but I ducked and hid behind Rowena Ravenclaw.

_**'**__**This is stupid!'**_I shouted, but Gryffindor and Slytherin had begun throwing insults and casual curses, much to the dismay of Hufflepuff. She stamped her own foot in frustration and in a huff took her seat next to Ravenclaw.

/Men!/ the blonde witch pouted with arms crossed.

R&R and you'll make me the happiest author ever. Or not, and enjoy my story anyway. But I always like hearing what other people think.


	4. Chapter 4: Blessed Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 4: Blessed Dark.**

"Why are they fighting?" I growled to no one, wishing I could speak their language so I could yell at them to stop. I wanted my wand desperately, or any wand really. Then I could cast a… wait – that's it.

"Lady Ravenclaw?" I tapped her on her shoulder and she looked back at me with eye brows raised in question. I made a motion with my hand and spoke an incantation then pointed from her to the two founders fighting. She sighed and shook her head solemnly, and I understood that she would not interfere.

Why was beyond me, however. If she would not stop them, then I would have to do something. But I had no magic, and it was not exactly safe to be running in between two wizards throwing hexes at each other. Luckily, none of the curses were life threatening, but as I watched I noticed that both of the idiots were beginning to use more potent or harmful magic, and the little spat was escalating.

"Merlin, damn you both!" I yelled, but really it was pointless.

Fine!

If they were going to be idiots, I wouldn't wait around and watch. Clenching my fists, I threw one last glare at the four founders and left the room.

And what was best of all, not one of them noticed.

I don't know what Slytherin said to make Gryfindor so angry, but what ever it was, they could all just rot. To think that not more than ten minutes ago, I was afraid they would think me unworthy. Ha! Even if they were magical geniuses, they were still acting like idiots.

In the mean time, perhaps I would find something to amuse myself with. I had until they learned I was wandering the castle unsupervised, which might be any minute now, or not for a good twenty. Maybe I could find the kitchens if they were still in the same place. But maybe the Library would be my first stop.

XXXXX

For some reason I couldn't find the library. It had apparently moved in the last 1,000 years, and I was at a loss as to where it might be. As I turned a corner I ran into a young girl, perhaps fourteen, in a long black dress with dark hair and wide blue eyes. I quickly apologized, catching her to steady her before she fell. She flushed pink and stepped away from me, a little frightened.

She spoke softly, as though afraid to be heard. Perhaps it was an apology, though it sounded like it could have been a question.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." I shrugged helplessly. Her eyes, if it were possible, became even wider.

"Oh," She bowed her head and spoke more gibberish, but this time I was sure it was an apology.

"Er…" I tilted my head to the side, "Sure…" She looked so uncertain, I almost felt bad for her. "Can you take me to the library?" I asked, using as many gestures as I could. It felt like I was playing charades. Finally, the girl smiled brightly as if she understood and beckoned me to follow.

Luckily she had understood my ridiculous poses and gestures, and took me straight to a large room filled with the smell of old paper and ink. Even though it had moved, the library still had the same atmosphere as it did in my time, musty and quiet, and though there were not nearly as many books, I still felt like there was more knowledge here than a person could reasonably hold in his or her head.

The dark haired girl curtsied and I offered a small bow in return then thanked her for the help. She blushed prettily and then left, looking flustered and cheerful. I perused the shelves and saw that there was no way I would be able to read anything. As noted before there were very few books and most of them were handwritten manuscripts, bound in animal skin, or they were not books but lengthy scrolls containing diagrams that looked vaguely familiar, but without understanding the text, there was no hope trying to decipher it. Sometimes I surprised myself with my own stupidity. There was no way I could read this without knowing the language.

Sighing, I sat down at a long table and let my head rest against my forearms. The fight between the founders had been the most ridiculous thing I had ever witnessed. I already knew that there was likely to be some animosity between them, but how they ended up hexing each other like that… and they had started out civil enough. If Slytherin could just keep his smart mouth shut, I might have been able to… I don't know. At least get a better impression.

My next thought was that I could always go visit the kitchens, but it was warm in the library and I felt exhausted. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I fell asleep dreaming of Snakes and Badgers.

XXXXX

I was wrenched from unconsciousness by rough hands pulling my head back by the hair, and I yelped, opening my eyes to the blurry outline of Salazar Slytherin. I froze while memories caught up with me.

**'_Where have you been? What made you believe you had the right to leave?'_** He hissed maliciously yanking forcefully at my hair. I grit my teeth and gripped the hand pulling at my scalp.

**'_I've been right here the whole time. I was not about to sit in a room while you and that man cast spells like children-,'_** I was quieted by a rough yank and the man all but pulled me to my feet.

**'_Aggravating brat,'_** Slytherin pulled and I followed, wincing at the pain as he led me out of the library and down the hall. We met no one as we walked through the halls, and the glimpses I got from the windows told me it was well past dinner.

It was not long before I found my self back in Slytherin's office, only this time I was shackled to the chair. The ink spill had been cleaned, I noticed, but that thought quickly left my head as Slytherin stood towering over me, wand in hand, and a murderous glare reserved just for me.

**'_You had no right to leave that room.'_**

**'_And you have no right to tie me to this chair!'_** I began to argue but I was cut short with a wave of his wand. Pain shot thought my chest and upper arms, moving like electricity. I gasped in shock at the sudden and powerful stinging hex and tears clouded my vision. It hurt enough to water my eyes, but I really only felt like laughing.

I had endured far more pain than that when _that fucking psychopath _captured me. _His_ room had been cold, and I had been lying down that time… I shuddered and tried desperately not to think about what happened.

**'_You are remembering something painful,'_** Slytherin tilted my head up so he could look me in the eyes.

**'_Stay the fuck out of my mind.'_** I hissed quietly, not surprised that Slytherin was a legilimens. Not surprised at all.

**'_And why would I want to do that?'_** He asked mockingly,** _'When I read your mind before, it was so full of fear and betrayal it was giving me a headache. But now that I have actually caused harm, you are calm. That is interesting.'_**

**'_Stay out!'_** I growled forcefully, almost hysterical, "stay out of my head you snake! I will never, ever forgive you if you make me relive that! I swear I will murder you if you-," My yelling was cut off by a sharp slap across my face.

**'_Let me explain something, little squib, you are powerless to stop me.'_** The look of superiority and distain he held in his eyes was like a final blow, and I went completely limp in submission. He spoke the truth. There was nothing I could do and no one would come to my rescue, just like before. And this time my magic would not be able to save me. More tears leaked from my eyes, but I barely felt them as I withdrew quietly into my self.

**'_Fine,'_** I spoke in a whisper, watching him in a detached manner as he once again turned my head. His eyes were merciless and dark. I could feel his magic ghosting over my thoughts, like a breath of air, and then he was searching with more purpose, and there was a mental snort as I thought that I had never been very good at occlumency. He said something, and I understood, but not as words, but as emotion. Sarcasm, saying something along the lines of: "you aren't even putting up an effort." I retorted with a shrug and a, "It would have made little difference."

He didn't disagree.

The memories flickered before me, the ones I had not wanted Slytherin to find. I twitched, reliving the snippets. He did not delve overly deep, but I could feel my wrist burning and my body was rigid with anger and fear. The humiliation and sheer pain from the memories cause me to blackout.

And there was blessed darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Stop Begging

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and comments.

**--**

**Chapter 5: Stop Begging**

**--**

When I woke next I was in a dark room lying on a soft bed. I flinched as I sat up and noticed that my wrist was heavily bandaged beneath the silver ring. There was a stiff pain when I flexed the muscles in the area and I decided that the burn must have been pretty bad.

I still felt a detachment of sorts, a removal from reality. Maybe I was in shock. After being mentally raped so many times by Snape and Dumbledore and … _him_… once more did little to add to the already violated feeling I had come to associate with legilimency. But, like Dumbledore, Slytherin had been almost… kind about his intrusion. He had not tended to the memories so thoroughly, like Snape who always insisted on retaining and experiencing every goddamned detail. Meticulous bastard.

That did not make it okay.

That did not make it fair.

I moved my legs over the side of the bed, dimly aware that my feet where cold on the stone floor and that I was wearing nothing but a light nightgown that hung just above my knees. My body shivered involuntarily, so I grabbed the blanket and draped it over my shoulders before I stood, swaying a little as the blood rushed from my head. I could see nothing but the outline of a door and I moved towards the soft light.

I tried the handle, but it would not budge. He locked me in.

I wanted to be angry, but for some reason I could only stare in disappointment at the dark outline of my fingers against the cold iron door handle.

My eyes adjusted slowly to the dark and I surveyed my room, noticing that there was nothing except for the bed I had vacated and a small table next to it.

I do not know how long I stood against the door, rough grains of wood, cool against my skin, my toes painfully turning numb against the frozen floor. It was reminiscent of being locked in a cupboard, I thought, only larger and colder.

Footsteps echoed over stone outside my door, and I stepped back as a shadow crossed the sliver of light flickering in from the cracks between the stone and wood. I felt the tingle of magic swarm around the door handle and I moved silently into the shadows as the door swung open.

Light poured in from the hall casting a frame of gold over the stone floor that stretched to the middle of the room. A dark shadow in the shape of a man stood in the center of the frame, and I knew without seeing its owner that it was Slytherin.

**'_Boy?'_** the man hissed questioningly, his shadow stilled, tense.

**'_Yes sir?'_ **I replied slipping silently from the shadows, just outside the frame of light. I clutched the blanket tighter around me and shivered, watching the man warily, his outline relaxing a bit. I felt a momentary pang for my glasses, wishing I could see in defined lines, the little nuances that come with expression and design.

**'_You are cold.'_** Slytherin stated, stepping farther into the chamber. He conjured a few candles and sent them to float about the parameter of the room, and I watched with a little envy as he did it all non-verbally. _**'Go sit,'**_ he waved a hand at the bed and walked past me. Silently I complied and sat stiffly on the mattress awaiting his next order or question.** _'Let me see your wrist, and pull up your feet from the floor before your toes are lost to frostbite.'_** Again I complied with the orders, offering my bandaged wrists and curling my feet beneath me in silence. Slytherin unwrapped the bandages gently and set them aside.

My wrist was a mess of blisters and charred skin, and I momentarily felt repulsed by the sight. Slytherin's hands were beautiful and deft, where as mine were slowly being mutilated by spreading burns.

"Slytherin?" I said, not really sure about what I wanted to say. The man hummed to acknowledge that he heard me and continued to put a clear substance over my enflamed skin. "It's cold." I said, speaking about the room and the castle and even the salve on my skin.

**'**_**I do not speak your tongue,'** _Slytherin finished applying the salve and was beginning to rewrap my wrist.

"That's fine," I smiled, "I'm still angry with you,"

**'_If you insist on speaking to me, please speak so I can understand your words, brat.'_** He said shortly. Irritation was rising from him, but it was not anger yet, and truthfully, I preferred him calm and composed. I had no desire to endure another torture session, no matter how short.

**'_I was just thinking out loud,'_** I shifted, and put some weight on my arm as I leaned back,** _'I did not mean to irritate you... much.'_**

**'_Wipe that smirk off your face,'_** Slytherin had finished tying the bandages, but his hands lingered over my wrist. His thumbs moved softly over the bandages as we sat there in silence, and after a while his hands moved to hold my hand and it felt rather strange, but I said nothing, waiting for what came next. _**'Listen,' **_He began slowly,_** 'I do not apologize for entering your mind, because it was necessary. The safety of this school is my responsibility, and I had to know if you posed any threat to the students or staff. I do apologize, however, for the result of my actions, and for inflicting unnecessary pain on you in my anger.'**_

**'**_**I understand, but-,'** _I began softly, but he ignored me.

**'_I will need to enter your mind again. You fell unconscious before I was finished.'_** His voice seemed to fade a little, and I think my body stiffened, but I could not be certain. All I was aware of was how utterly helpless and frightened I was.

"Can't you give a guy a break?" I shook my head in denial and my vision blurred further with tears. _**'please.'**_ My back found its way against the wall and I bent double hiding my head under my arms, shoulder shaking with sobs. "God, just let me be."

Slytherin murmured something in his human speech and I felt his hand on my shoulder, a gentle pressure urging me to sit up but I flinched away.

**'_It need not be tonight.'_** He managed to sneak his hand between my arms, finding a convenient hold beneath my chin, and slowly, and unwillingly I was forced to uncurl and face him.

**'_Demon,'_** I spat angrily, desperately _**'Why can't you let me be? There is nothing in my memories, so leave me alone.'**_ He started blankly at me for a moment as if unable to speak and I wondered if I had made him angry.** _'Please,'_**

**'_Stop begging,'_** his thumb brushed the side of my face and I flushed under his dark gaze, humiliated. I tried to pull out of his hold, to turn my face away so I would no longer have to look at him, so he would stop looking at me as if he was about to eat me.

**'_Let go of me,'_** I hissed, pulling self-consciously at the hem of my night shirt.

**'_Don't hide your face. At least… for a moment.'_**

**'_W-what?'_** What was wrong with him? Why was he looking at me like that?

**'_You're that frightened of me?'_ **He frowned, and I flinched a little when I felt him brush the surface of my mind.** _'Be at ease, I will not go deeper.'_**

**'**_**Then why are you in my head at all?'** _My fingers clenched spasmodically over the light fabric of my night shirt and I shifted my trembling body so I was not at such an awkward angle.

**'_You are strangely open with your expressions,'_** Slytherin's hand released its hold and I took the opportunity to look and back away.

**'_And what does that have to do with anything?'_**

**'_I do not trust a man who wears his emotions so plainly. Suffice to say, I have never met any man of obvious wealth to be so… _genuine_.'_** The man spat the word as though it were vile.

He had stated an assumption that I was wealthy, and even though it was not untrue, it wasn't as if I was wearing anything of great splendor and I did not think I acted in a manner suggesting I had such strong monetary support.

**'_You really are a sad and jaded soul,'_** I glared at him half-heartedly,** _'Did you forget I am from another time?'_**

**'_Of course not, insolent boy.'_**

**'_Then do well to forgo any assumptions. You think in terms of social standing? That I am from some prudish wealthy pureblood family who plays politics and dances around lies and gossip?'_** I watched Slytherin's face for signs of confirmation, his expression was closed off and stiff, although his eyes still held a strange interest.

_Crazy bastard._

Slytherin raised a brow, and I flinched.

**'_Then you deny your wealth? Your status?'_**

**'_Well, I'm not poor or anything…'_ **I trailed off,** _'And what does money have to do with anything?'_**

**'_I do not mean monetary wealth. I mean blood.'_** The man was positively loathsome. Blood! As if it were gold.

**'_I'm a half-blood if you're so concerned,'_** I sneered at the man in disgust. I had nearly forgotten that the man was racist,** _'My mother was muggle born.'_**

**'_Liar,'_** He whispered,_**'That is ridiculous-,'** _He faltered and inwardly I was thoroughly satisfied. It took a moment to recompose him self and I watched as the placid expression fell back into place. He sat up straighter and his eyes were cold.

**'_I am not certain how you came to the conclusion that I was pureblood, but I assure you that it was a mistaken assumption,'_**

**'_I was… I mean to say that most purebloods your age look…'_** The man took a deep breath to rearrange his thoughts then began again,_** 'You are beautiful, soft-skined, clean. Your clothing, though strange, was well made with magical protections, and you speak well. You even hold your self well, at least,'** _The man smirked, _**'when you aren't cowering like a cornered rabbit.'**_

**'_Rabbit?'_ **I could feel my face color in embarrassment and anger,** _'You're being illogical. Absolutely none of the stated criteria declare a person's heritage. Anyone can keep up a clean appearance, or wear a glamour. Anyone can hold themselves and speak as they wish if it is simply to mimic.'_**

**'_But there are many that can see through a glamour, and I think you hold more faith in the abilities of men than you ought. You think far too highly of people's intelligence.'_**

**'_I don't believe you think highly enough. How on earth do you expect to teach people anything if you already believe that they will fail?' _**I knew that if I did not shut-up soon, my words would infuriate him, but I plowed on despite the other man's stiffening posture,** _'You are blinded by your expectations and prejudice. I admit there are differences between magical children raised among wizards and those among muggles, and that the muggle born and muggle raised will be at a disadvantage, but fundamentally their magic is the same. If they are willing to put in the effort, they can be just as powerful, and just as accomplished. It is arrogant, intolerant bigots like you that-,'_** my tirade halted when Slytherin's hand shook my shoulder roughly. He looked just on the edge of calm, but his eyes were narrowed and I could almost taste the anger stirring within him.

**'_You know nothing about what you speak, boy. _Muggles_,' _he spat the word, _'corrupt the mudbloods with their religious tripe. They beat them, torture them, and murder them, because they can't understand. They refuse to understand. They fear us, and begrudge us. They are petty, stupid animals, no better than the dogs they keep as companions.'_** I shifted uncomfortably in his grip, glaring at the stupid bastard with all I had.

**'_I don't think you know anything about what muggles are capable of.'_** I whispered in defiance,** _'Yes, some muggles hate magic, because they don't understand it. Some muggles _beat_ and _torture_ their children, burn us at the stake, think us satanic, irrationally and without consideration. But that is not all of them. There are muggles-,'_**

**'_Be silent.'_**

**'_-with open minds who are delighted to know their child is special and gifted. There are muggles-,'_**

**'_I said-,'_**

**'_-who happily marry into wizarding families. They have so much more potential than you realize-,'_**

**'**_**Enough!'** _The silencing charm cut me off and I fumed at him. _**'You naïve little thing, you will be silent.'**_ He waved his wand again and before I could react to the quick movement, I found my self slumping backwards as my muscles gave out. My heart rate quickened and I closed my eyes in frustration.** _'I was going to wait until tomorrow to dig around through your head, but it seems like my patience and sympathy towards you has worn thin.'_** His hands rearranged my body so that I lay flat on my bed, and I weakly tried to protest, but I couldn't quite form words with my tongue, though it wouldn't have done me any good.** _'Do not make me open your eyes for you.'_** He leaned over me, dark hair falling in a dark curtain around me in this dark room. Slowly I gathered my courage and carefully opened my eyes to stare up at him challengingly.

He looked at me for several moments, just watching me, and I stared intently back, waiting for him to finish this. Then quietly, he whispered the incantation and I felt my entire being jerk in revulsion at the feeling of another mind forcefully penetrating my own.

He was not gentle.

Slytherin did something to me, to keep me conscious, his intention and justification for it was so that he could view it and be done, and that it was my own fault for provoking him. Or at least that is the feeling I had received with his presence in my head.

I wanted to bite him, kick, scream, _move_. I wanted to retaliate, but it was useless. I was unsure if I would ever be able hate anything as much as I hated Voldemort, but I was beginning to think that Slytherin had the potential to take his place.

Flickers of my past rushed by, of the starvation and severe neglect I suffered at my relatives, of my trials and triumphs at Hogwarts, of my deep affection for my friends; Slytherin only glimpsed them, but he stopped at the memory of my slaying of the basilisk and I was forced to relive the confrontation with Tom Riddle in great detail. Then Slytherin began searching with more purpose, and actively sought memories involving Voldemort or the chamber, and I _know_ I was screaming silently as he examined them thoroughly.

I could feel the disgust and utter revulsion Slytherin experienced at viewing the memories. He then moved briefly over the memories of my magical fluctuation and then to the most recent memory of Dumbledore taking my magic. Despair overwhelmed my mind, and a heaviness began to crush and weigh down my thoughts like I might never move again, and Slytherin was being weighed down too, struggling to escape the flood of this depression.

Somehow I knew that he was going to be crushed beneath the growing misery, so with the last of my will, because I could not bear to be responsible for his death or resulting madness, I lifted him out of my mind, and once out and free of the deluge of desolation I fell back into something other than unconsciousness.

I had probably gone insane for an instant, but before I settled myself to drown Slytherin pulled at something, and finally, _finally_ I was allowed to fall into nothing.

--

A/N: Slytherin is kind of a jerk, isn't he? Luckily for Harry, he… gradually learns to be more considerate.

…gradually… thanks for reading :D


	6. Chapter 6: See Something Interesting?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

**--**

**Chapter 6: See Something Interesting?**

**--**

I woke with something heavy lying on top of me. Or rather someone. Carefully I moved my arm out from under Slytherin's body thankful that the muscle relaxing charm had worn off. Unfortunately the silencing spell was still active.

The man's chin was digging painfully into my shoulder and his hair was all but blocking my airways, strands clinging to my lips so that they tickled. Shaking him lightly, I tried to wake him up.

I shook him a bit harder.

As it turned out, that was a bad idea. Instead of actually waking up, he groggily murmured something before pulling himself further up on to the bed and further up and on to me.

I thought I had died when he pulled me closer and started nibbling at my ear, and I almost didn't notice trough my haze of sensation overload that he was sliding a hand up my thigh, lifting my night shirt along with it. My breath hitched as his tongue traced the shell of my ear and I tried, very, very hard to resist and push him away, but his touch made me weak and he was so heavy and warm and… god it felt so good.

I had never experienced this much contact with anyone, and never as intimate. Being a sexually deprived seventeen-year-old was not helping either.

This was foreign, new, amazing…

It needed to stop before…

My body was not in a very good position for delivering a heavy blow, but somehow I was able to untangle my left arm from the rumpled and discarded blanket, raise it up and bring it down so that it landed hard on the man's upper arm.

Slytherin grunted and paused in his expedition.

I hit him again.

"Mmmph." He said. I pushed at him a little and tried to squirm out from under him. He lifted his head and his tired eyes met mine with a little irritation, but it immediately shifted to surprise and then… calculating.

His hand was fixed to the side of my stomach, the thumb a gentle pressure against my ribs. Quickly I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my very exposed lower body and then pealed away the man's hand from my side.

_**'Morning?'** _He asked, rather unbothered by my movements. He, annoyingly enough, stayed where he was. I shrugged and tugged my shirt down.** _'What happened?'_**

I looked at him in disbelief before shoving him hard, kneeing him in the hip.

**_'What is the matter with you?'_** He hissed, obviously not remembering anything. I lifted my left hand and made a backwards wand pattern movement of a silencing spell and mouthed the words 'I can't speak' even though he wouldn't have a clue what I meant. He did understand my gestures however, and canceled the spell.

**_'Kindly get off, you great grabby octopus.'_** I shoved at him again, and he looked at me confused but complied before sitting up. He looked around blearily, rubbing his head as though he had a head ache. Then his body straightened and he looked back down at me with different eyes.** _'Are you remembering?'_** I asked spitefully, also sitting up and adjusting the ridiculously thin nightshirt. It was freezing in the lower part of the castle.

**_'I am relieved that you are still sane,'_** He said after a moment of silence.

**_'Well, gee, thank you for considering my health,'_** I growled sarcastically.

_**'It was necessary-,'**_

**_'Bullshit, you could have used truth potion and saved everyone a lot of grief.'_**

_**'There is no such potion,'**_ Slytherin stood up and cast a warming charm on my blanket and draped it over my shoulders.

Everything then, all those nagging little problems, everything wrong with the world, seemed to hide itself behind a heavy curtain.

"Veritaserum." I clutched at the warm blanket and gazed up at him through dark lashes, _**'That is what it is called. I know the ingredients and I remember most of the instructions for brewing…'**_

**_'Then perhaps you can work with me in creating this potion while I instruct my students in potions.'_**

_**'Are you a potions master then?'**_ I asked. He nodded. _**'What do the others teach?'**_

_**'The same things I teach, although only Helga is also an expert with potions.'**_

**_'W-wait, so you are saying… that you only teach… your own house?'_**

**_'That is correct.'_**

**_'That is silly, you mean. Why would you deny the students the opportunity to learn from other instructors?'_**

_**'I would not say that we are denying-,'**_ And Merlin, the man was arguing with me _again_.

**'_If your primary focus was potions, and that was what you taught, you would be able to narrow your focus on one subject that you are an expert in and then say, someone else could teach specifically charms, or just transfiguration. I don't know if you are a master at all of the subjects your students need to learn, but take the students from the lion and raven houses. They are obviously at a disadvantage in potions.' _**

**'_I see your point. Perhaps I will discus this with the others…'_** He looked at me thoughtfully and I offered a small smile.** _'You are surprisingly forgiving… I am sorry for…'_** Slytherin trailed off grabbing my right hand and twisting it gently this way and that.

It looked disgusting. The bandages had melted into my skin, the surface dark and blistered. It throbbed dully, but I hardly noticed. Slytherin swore and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**'_This is getting beyond my capabilities.'_** He mused continuing to examine the band.

**'**_**It's fine. It doesn't hurt very much anymore.'** _I watched him closely and his eyes lit with something like confusion.

**'_What on earth…'_** Slytherin fingered the metal band and drew my arm closer to examine it,** _'it has a small fracture, right here, that wasn't there before.'_** And then I noticed the scorch marks on his robes and a hole with blackened edges near his lower stomach.

**'_You're burned as well.'_** I murmured quietly and gently prodded the area. The man did not so much as wince. Deciding that I must have missed it, I began removing his robes.

That certainly got his attention.

**'_And what, pray tell, do you think you are attempting to accomplish?'_** He grabbed my roving hand, halting my process of unfastening the clasps. I rolled my eyes.

**'_I think that you have been burned too, and I wanted to see.'_**

**'_And it did not occur to ask?'_** He looked exasperated and I flushed.

**'_I've never been much of an asker…'_** And it was true. I tended to act rather than ask, and it had been a shortcoming of mine that often lead to stupid decisions and unpleasant experiences.

**'_So I have come to expect.'_** He raised an eyebrow and set my hands in my lap. I waited somewhat impatiently and eventually he took the hint that I wanted his robe off, and soon.

I wanted to see the burn, and how much I had hurt him.

That was all.

Really.

Truly.

Though, admittedly, he was a decent enough looking man, nice face, lithe body, toned skin… And these thoughts really needed to stop.

He carefully finished unclasping his outer robe, letting it fall off his shoulders and onto the bed. Beneath the robe was a simple black tunic, and black legging-like things that hugged against his figure in an almost sinful manner. He also wore leather boots that lased up on the sides, and really, the style of clothing was truly fascinating if a bit weird.

**'_See something interesting?'_** Slytherin noticed my staring and I averted my eyes.

**'_It's just different than what I'm used to…'_** I chewed on my lower lip and glanced back up at him, watching as he examined the hole burned through his shirt. Sighing, he untied the fabric belt and slipped his shirt up and over his shoulders.

I swallowed and it took a moment to realize that I had bitten my lip a bit too hard and it was bleeding. If Slytherin noticed, he didn't say anything.

The wound was small, but dark with crusted over, cauterized blood. It was deepest and darkest in the middle where the once scorching hot band had been pressed, and though I know I should not feel guilty for something that I had no control over, it stung like a bad reminder in the pit of my stomach.

And really, it was _his_ fault for the muscle relaxing charm, and the mind raping, and forcing me to watch all those horrible things…

He kind of deserved it.

Jerk.

But again, those thoughts fell behind the curtain.

XXXXXXXXX

I pushed some food around on my plate before stabbing a piece of what was probably chicken or turkey… or some kind of game bird. Slytherin sat next to me eating and quietly conversing with the other founders.

Lunch was a strange affair sitting up at the staff table in the Great Hall. There were not very many students, maybe a hundred and some. I spotted the two older Slytherins that had found me down in the chamber.

They were chatting amiably about some subject of little importance I supposed.

**'_I do not see how I thought you were pureblood. You table manners are atrocious. That is a salad fork, your elbows should be off the table, and you sit slouched like an old man.'_** Slytherin deftly pointed out my etiquette flaws and I defiantly stabbed my salad fork into my mystery bird meat and let my shoulders relax further, leaning onto my left hand. I continued to eat as I normally did for all of four seconds before Slytherin tapped his wand against the back of my chair and I found my body jerked back from the table, shoulders straight against the smooth wood in an uncomfortable position, yet it was a perfect picture of posture.

I heard Gryfindor chuckle from a few seats down and the ladies were hiding smiles as best they could. As dignified as I was able, I set aside my fork and reached for my goblet of wine. I sniffed it delicately as if I were about to drink the red liquid, and then promptly tipped the wine into his lap.

There was silence.

The younger children turned their heads to the scene at the nudging of their peers who had witnessed my act.

I set down my goblet quietly and resumed eating with my salad fork. Slytherin really ought to have expected retaliation.

Gryfindor howled with laughter and Hufflepuff was nudging him to be quiet.

The students had bit their lips and turned away to hide their giggles.

**'_I warn you that this will not go unpunished.'_** He hissed stiffly.

**'_And what can you possibly do that hasn't already been done to me.'_ **My tone was light, but I was remembering vaguely a few of my sessions with _him_ and my wrist was smarting. Smoke was rising from the table and I lifted my wrist so my band would not burn too much into the wood. Without saying another word, Slytherin transfigured a bowl of ice and forcibly plunged my hand into it, the silver metal hissed as steam rose from the bowl.

And it felt amazing.

**'_That man understood a great deal about what could hurt you physically, but there are other methods of punishment that he would never be able to understand. And for once, I believe you won't have to worry about it being painful.'_**

**'**_**Oh?'** _I said and looked askance to see if I might be able to tell whether or not he was lying.

**'_Oh indeed.'_**

--

A/N: So what do you think? Did I do ok?


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Language Barrier

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

I decided to put up a longer chapter because it is going to be a little longer before I post the next chapter. I have two research papers and three tests to study for in the next two weeks, but I will update when/if I have time. Sorry everyone. Forgive me.

Warning: this story is slash (obviously) and in this chapter there are sexual themes. If it bothers you, please stop reading.

**--**

**Chapter 7: Breaking the Language Barrier **

**--**

Well, I definitely was not expecting what happened, and he was right.

It was not painful.

It was excruciating.

And embarrassing.

And he left me to writhe around while he presumably went to speak to his colleagues about the idea of integrating the houses.

He had done something to me, he explained, that caused all of the pleasure centers of my body to be flooded, and then, because he was a bastard, made certain that I wasn't able to come.

I was left in this awful barren room to pant and moan and beg to no one for a release that would never come.

Eventually I could do nothing more than twitch as the oscillations of pleasure rolled over me.

When Slytherin did return, he found me shivering on the floor and tilted my face upwards with a boot. He was blurrier than normal though tears and I breathed heavily.

**'**_**You make a pretty picture.'** _He said. I gasped as another wave overtook me bringing me so near the edge… He had not been kidding about the torture.

"hn… I… mmm…I can't take it… ah," I let out a particularly loud moan and my fingers twitched and I resisted with all my will to stroke myself, because that would just make it worse.

Finally, he cut off the sensation of pleasure, although it was rather abrupt, and I was still hypersensitive.

I reached my hand towards my erection with one thing in mind, but Slytherin's boot trapped my fingers.

**'_Oh, no you don't. I think you can wait this out. I still haven't ended the second spell, so you won't find any release.'_** He did not smile, but I sensed he was amused. My anger and humiliation were nearly overwhelming, but strangely my wrist did not burn beneath the metal band. I realized then that it only burned when I felt true fear or deep loathing.

Did I not hate Slytherin enough? He certainly had scared me enough at first, but that had been coupled with my sudden vulnerability from being without my magic. He was a right bastard, surely, but he had not hurt me save for the stinging spell, which was meant more to shock than to hurt.

And I knew I shouldn't try to justify the founder's actions, but I suppose I had been mind raped enough that it hardly mattered anymore. Snape's intrusions had been far more painful and almost always left me feeling torn and violated and nauseated afterwards. The memories Slytherin viewed…

My thoughts again fluttered behind the curtain. I did not want to think of it anymore.

It throbbed and I panted and twisted, pressing my flushed skin against the cool wooden floor.

"You're c-cruel." I whined.

**'_You should be happy to know that I have spoken to Lady Raven, and she has found a ritual that should be able to give you knowledge of our language. If I allow you to take part in this privilege, I would like your wizard's oath that you will say nothing about my chamber.'_**

**'_Not… a problem,' _**I breathed. "I here by swear on my magic… to communicate nothing of the chamber of secrets… to anyone who does not already know of its existence; nor will I show anyone to the entrance without permission from Salazar Slytherin him self. So sworn on my magic, so kept by my magic, in Merlin's name." And I was bound, and oh I wanted him to let me…

**'_That looked to be more than a wizard's oath.'_ **Slytherin commented,** _'What sort of binding did you use?'_**

**'_Ugh… I swore on my magic not to speak of the chamber to anyone and not to show any to the entrance without your expressed permission. Now, will you please? Let. Me. Come.'_ **I demanded.

**'_You realize that you just performed magic through your oath? Are you not pleased?'_**

**'_I don't think I would care if the earth spun out of orbit.'_** I growled and began taking deep breaths trying to think of anything remotely revolting, like Snape in a dress, or Snape in a thong, or Snape in general.

It was working… kinda. Maybe Dumbledore would work better, but I really didn't want to think of him.

**'_My, you say some ridiculous things when you are on the brink.'_ **Slytherin conjured a chair and took a seat. The man had to be a pervert, I decided. Why else would he know about these kinds of humiliating spells?** _'What do you mean by it?'_**

**'_What?'_**

**'_The Earth spinning out of orbit.'_**

**'_Ah, that's right. You people still think the world is flat, don't you.'_ **I giggled and rolled so I was on my back. He looked at me curiously, and because I figured that explaining would take my mind off of other matters, I chose to inform him that the world was in fact a globe. Finally my erection had faded and I sat up glaring at the man in resentment. _**'So are you going to take off the spell?' **_I asked.

**'_I'll consider it if you can eat properly at Dinner.'_**

**'_I could tell you more about the other planets… if you take it off now.' _**I shifted onto my knees and looked up at him as innocently as I could. He snorted and then laughed at me.

I really liked his laugh, but I wish it was not always at my expense.

**'_Just for that, I ought to leave you here for another hour.'_** He crossed his legs and looked mildly pleased.

**'_That's not fair.'_ **I frowned. I really didn't want to go through that again. It felt good, but not being able to find release was awful.

**'_Life is not fair,'_ **He retorted and I sneered at the cliché and raised an eyebrow.

**'_I think I have learned that lesson more than enough times, thank you.'_** And Slytherin had the sense to turn his head away guiltily. I bit my lip and watched him for a moment before turning around so I faced away from him. I closed my eyes.** _'Mercury is the planet closest to the sun. A year there is something like eighty earth days, and the actual day is longer than the year. I always thought that was pretty cool. The surface is barren and grey, pocked with craters from rocks from outer space. It doesn't have an atmosphere strong enough to burn them away. That's what a falling star is, you know? Just a big rock burning up in the sky.'_**

I rambled on for a little while about Venus and Mars and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Slytherin bent down and picked me up off the floor.

**'_Calm your self,'_** Slytherin's fingers shifted beneath my thigh and I felt my face flush, _**'or did you wish to continue sitting on the floor?'**_

**'**_**You don't have to carry me,'** _I shifted slightly, trying to ignore the contact between us. His smell and the texture of his skin against mine, and the sound of his soft breathing were enough to make my already hypersensitive body react. I closed my eyes, embarrassed.

He carried me through the corridors, parading me past a few curious students who looked like they might eat me alive with questions had I been in the arms of any other man. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that Slytherin would treat me like a child.

Two flights of stairs and three corridors later Slytherin gently lowered my feet to the floor, and I was surprised when I swayed a little off balance. His hands steadied me and I frowned at the state of my body.

I felt tired, as if I had run several kilometers at a sprint, though I was not breathing any heavier than normal.

**'_You will likely be a bit lethargic for a day or two.'_**

**'_Why?'_**

**'**_**Your body has been over-stimulated.'** _He shrugged as though it were of little consequence. I gaped at him. _**'Do close your mouth, boy, and follow me.'**_

Slytherin entered the room, which I remembered to be the old transfiguration classroom. I stepped in to find the remaining founders seated around a large circular table, discussing something in a large scroll in front of them. They looked up at our entrance and Lady Hufflepuff offered a warm smile. I smiled uncertainly back, wondering if this ritual might be painful.

Lady Ravenclaw stood from her seat and gestured for both of us to conjure a chair and be seated. Of course Slytherin spelled two chairs into existence and I reluctantly took my seat next to him while Ravenclaw explained the ritual to the others. I was about to doze off listening to the four discuss what needed to be done when I was snapped out of it by Slytherin's sudden exclamation.

Hufflepuff took the man's hand and pat it gently, trying to reassure him, or explain something, I didn't know. I was mildly surprised when Gryffindor turned my head to face his, and he said something in Latin with a wave of his wand and suddenly our lips were pressed together.

And bloody Merlin, I was kissing Godric Gryffindor.

I sat stiff for a moment, but then his thumb brushed against my jaw before he tilted my head a bit. I gasped and felt his tongue slip inside of my mouth and I was lost to sensation. I had never expected to be kissed like _that_.

The fact that my skin was still sensitive wasn't helping matters as Godric's hands wandered a bit to brush against the nape of my neck, and I was steadily coming undone. I could hardly think past the taste and smell of him, his presence was overwhelming and I thought that had I been standing, I would have certainly collapsed by now.

Then he slowly pulled away and I opened my eyes, breathing hard. Let it never be said that Gryffindor couldn't kiss.

"I hardly think any of that was necessary." Drawled a sulking voice.

"Well, you certainly do things thoroughly."

I glanced over to see Hufflepuff blushing madly, looking perhaps somewhat disappointed.

"You said I had to kiss him. So I did." Gryffindor huffed.

"But what has that got to do with… why couldn't…?"

"Because it was a ritual designed for women, and he already understood you, Salazar." Ravenclaw sighed.

"But he's a boy." Salazar argued.

"According to the scroll, the spell is only concerned that the castor is male." Ravenclaw waved in a shooing manner, "So, boy, has the spell done its job?"

I blinked, awareness was slowly coming back to me and I felt my face heat up. Nodding, I looked away from the founders to stare at my knees. What was it? What was it about me that made the Hogwarts founders have strange urges to molest me?

A better question was why wasn't I protesting? Probably because Godric Gryffindor can kiss bloody damn well.

"Well say something boy. Stop fantasizing and greet reality." Salazar snapped. I straightened indignantly.

"I was _not_ fantasizing!" I denied.

"Clearly you were not, judging by the color in your face." He said sarcastically.

"I wasn't!" I was sulking now, "I just… I just haven't ever been… I've never… that was my first kiss, okay?" I knew my face must have turned several shades of pink, and I knew there was no way Slytherin would let me live this down.

"First?" Hufflepuff blushed along with me. I shrugged and nodded. She was nearly as young as I was, and probably just as experienced with human sexuality. I knew the mechanics of sex and I've felt attracted to others before, had crushes, you name it, but with the way my life was planned out, slaying dark lords and fighting evil, I never got farther than silent admiration. (A/N: I'm ignoring Cho… I prefer her non-existence.)

Gryfindor looked between us as if he was trying to understand. Hufflepuff seemed like she wanted to say more, but she held back. I wondered if maybe she fancied Gryffindor.

"I can't believe that was your first kiss." Slytherin huffed dragging me out of my musings.

"I do not see the point in continuing this trivial conversation." Ravenclaw was growing impatient, "Now that we have done what we planned originally, why don't we move on to discussing what we are to do with the boy." The founders returned to their seats, and I, not having moved from mine, waited for them to sit.

"So, he's not a squib then?" Hufflepuff stated, "The bracelet is keeping him from performing magic."

"Not completely. He can perform closed magic, taking vows, oaths, and very minimal occlumency. He has a fully functioning magical core, and the anti-magic bracelet has recently sustained a fracture."

"So it is broken?" Ravenclaw asked, surprised.

"It still functions as it has, however, I believe if his magic is pushed to its limits the band might break without having to use a key."

"Wait… how-?" I began, but I realized what he meant, "You can't mean to-!"

"If it would free you, wouldn't you rather put up with the pain?" Slytherin asked me directly.

I swallowed, put on the spot. I opened my mouth to reply that, no, I didn't want to experience that sort of pain anymore, that I had suffered enough; but I couldn't speak those words, because they weren't true. I wanted my magic back, and I would take on that pain again if it meant I could be whole again.

"Well, what do you want boy."

"I want you to stop calling me boy." I hissed defiantly, "I want my magic back,"

"Arrogant whelp." Slytherin sneered.

"I have a name." I insisted. "Use it."

"From what Salazar tells us, you have an idea about how to better run the school?" Gryffindor changed the subject.

"I am only making a suggestion," I relaxed a bit into my chair. "I think it would be beneficial to all of the students to take courses from several different teachers."

"So you would have me teach mudbloods." Salazar scowled.

"And purebloods and half-bloods, you racist bastard." I said mildly. "This way your students receive an equal education. For example, Slytherin is a potions master, those of you who are not can still teach potions, but not with the same level of expertise and your students who show a knack for it, who wish to explore it further can not easily succeed or thrive as they might with a true master. All of you have something you are good at, knowledge that could benefit every single student in this school."

"Are you suggesting we rid ourselves of the four houses? Because I honestly cannot abide the destruction of our most sacred tradition." Gryffindor folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Quidditch," The three remaining founders added as an explanation.

"No, the houses would stay the same. There is nothing wrong with a little house rivalry." I grinned at Gryffindor, "Do you play sir?"

"Do I play?" He asked incredulously and scoffed. "I _win_." Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful, your head is swelling." He scowled.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what position you play?" I inquired curiously.

"I can play Keeper and Chaser, but I prefer to play as a Beater. You?"

"I've only ever played as Seeker competitively but-,"

"As fascinating as sports can be, might we continue with the topic at hand?"

"Er… sorry Row," Gryffindor scratched his head sheepishly.

"Now, there are 5 core classes that students must learn: Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense, and Charms. That much we agree on. There are also other classes that I choose to teach my students such as Arithmancy, Runes, and Astronomy."

"I like to teach Care of Magical Creatures as well as Astronomy and Divination." Hufflepuff said shyly.

"And I've never understood why you think teaching something so useless to children was worth the effort, Helga." Slytherin sneered.

"Okay… so anymore elective classes?" I asked.

"Well, there is flying lessons for first years in my house," Gryffindor offered. I heard the others scoff.

"What about history?" I asked.

"That is something I teach to my students, for I see value in retaining our old traditions and learning from our mistakes."

"You are correct of course; however there simply is not enough time to teach them everything." Ravenclaw said defensively.

"That's why extending your resources has its merits. You need to limit what you yourselves teach and delegate the rest to others. You should hire out and find teachers that can meet your standards and have them teach the other classes."

"You may be on to something." Hufflepuff nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "But how do we choose which class to focus on? There's so many…"

"I do not want to teach mudbloods." Slytherin said forcefully.

"Kindly keep those opinions to yourself. Unless you have something more important to add?" Godric's sneer was worthy of a Slytherin.

"I will teach potions to the students Salazar refuses." Helga offered, "And perhaps I could combine it with herbology as they tend to go hand in hand."

"I would be more than happy to teach either charms or transfiguration." Ravenclaw looked at Gyffindor."

"Then I'll take transfiguration." The larger man rubbed his chin, thinking.

"What shall we do about defense, since the rest of you seem to think I'll be teaching potions? It isn't particularly easy to find witches or wizards capable of truly instructing in the art of defensive magic."

"I… I could possibly help… teach defense class, I mean." The idea popped into existence and refused to leave. I had taught the DA, and I had managed to survive my two months at the hands of… my entire life more like. This was something I knew I could do.

"You are hardly able to do anything without your magic," Gryffindor pointed out.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm very good at surviving, and if I ever manage to get my magic back we can have a wizard's duel. I'm no pushover."

"Sure you are." Slytherin raised a sculpted brow.

"I'm not physically strong," I admitted, "And I dislike running away, although I'm good at it when it's necessary. But I have enough practical knowledge backed by my experiences, and I…" I had to stop myself. My wrist was smarting and I winced. I disliked being reminded about… things that I would rather not remember. "I think you know better than anyone else what I'm capable of, Slytherin."

The man paused, watching me carefully. He glanced at my wrist and transfigured another bucket of ice, forcefully plunging my arm inside until my wrist was completely covered. I sighed in relief.

"You can ask, if it hurts." Slytherin scowled.

"Any of us would be more than happy to conjure up some ice for you dear." Hufflepuff smiled gently.

"We are already teaching five or more classes per day, so until we find other instructors to fill positions, perhaps we should consider teaching two maybe three subjects?" Ravenclaw asked.

"How about this… does anyone have a pen… er… quill and a sheet of parchment?" I asked. Gryfindor graciously supplied them along with a small pot of ink. Carefully I wrote out a list. It was weird writing in another language, and I had to concentrate so I wouldn't write in English.

I wrote down each of our names and the classes we could teach beginning with Hufflepuff. She would teach potions and herbology for sure. Gryffindor would take Transfiguration, flying, and… I tapped the quill against my chin in thought… care of magical creatures it would be. I scribbled that down and moved on to Ravenclaw. She had chosen Charms, and despite my lack of interest in the subjects, she would likely take ancient runes and arithmancy gladly. That left Salazar with potions and history, since he seemed so fond of it, and then perhaps astronomy, for that could also compliment potions.

As for my own list of classes, I quickly wrote down defense and then thought about muggle studies and added a question mark.

"How about this?" I offered the founders my list.

"I find this acceptable." Gryffindor nodded while glancing over the list.

"I see nothing wrong with it either. I think this could work. I am actually impressed that you are considering a muggle studies class. How exactly are you intending to teach for that class?" Ravenclaw looked hungrily over the page.

"I can find no complaint."

"Which is rare for you, Salazar."

"That was almost clever, Godric." Slytherin sneered.

"I… Oh I just have one more request. I still wish to teach divination, but I… I agree with Salazar, and perhaps Healing would be better taught in its place, oh, but Harry I feel as if we should keep Divination in the Ciriculum and if you think you could…" She trailed off, and glanced at her curled hands that had fisted in her robes nervously.

There was really no way to refuse her. Even if I thought the subject was rubbish, what kind of man could refuse a face like that?

"That's ridiculous." Slytherin scoffed.

Apparently one man existed, but still…

"Alright." I nodded my acceptance. "I'm certain I can take on Divination. Besides, I think healing would go very well with herbology and potions." And who better to teach Divination than someone from the future? I shook my head. What was I getting myself into?

--

(A/N: SORRY SNAPE I LUV U! cries TT)


	8. Chapter 8: Paranoia

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and for being patient with me. I'm still up to my ears in a lit review, a lab experiment, a "current issues paper" not to mention I need to prepare for a wedding concert this weekend. I think I may die. Anyway. I'll update when I can, but because of my work load they will be few and far between. Sorry, sorry, sorry...

Note: There were some very good questions I thought I should try to answer. **berkie88** asked if the founders knew Harry's name. Yes, they do. Sorry I left that up to assumption that Salazar would inform the others of Harry's name even if he doesn't care to use it himself. **berkie88 **also asked how Harry could competently teach his classes without magic. Along with that question **red713** pointed out that the founders have only known Harry for a few days and that it was unlikely that they would be so accepting of Harry's suggestion for combining the houses for lessons. It's moments like this that make me think having a beta would be a good idea... but alas, I have none. I am going to take **red713**'s advice and give the founders a little more time to get to know Harry and this way Harry will also get some time to study up on defensive spells of the time period, review some divination and go Muggle watching. As for defense, for the younger classes he could always ask an upperclassmen to demonstrate, and when teaching the upperclassmen he can still mimic wand movements and use descriptions. If he cannot effectively describe the spell he can always ask one of the founders to demonstrate as a favor. This story is also au, so unlike in the last book where Harry sort of "defeats" Voldemort with love, this Harry is a little more resourceful, and instead of having to rely on Hermione to do everything, this Harry is smarter and more motivated than cannon Harry. This Harry did well on his exams. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

**--**

**Chapter 8: Paranoia**

**--**

Salazar, it seemed, had taken it upon himself to escort me to and from my room. And to my irritation, he still insisted on locking the doors. Not that I had anywhere to escape to, honestly. At least it wasn't a cupboard.

Salazar had also been considerate enough to transfigure a pair of soft slippers and a loose tunic for a night shirt. But again, the only thing that really mattered was that I was left alone in a dimly lit room with cold floors and minimal furniture. There were no books or writing materials. There was truly nothing to do in this room except sleep or stare off into space.

Sighing, I slipped under the covers of my small bed, shivering and curling into a ball. There were two more hours before dinner, and Salazar had said he would return then. I wanted to ask him if there was anything he could do. Really, I supposed I only needed a distraction so my mind would stop replaying terrible memories of my recent past.

I held onto the small pillow like a life line and buried my face into its softness. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Interestingly enough, it was not Salazar who woke me, but Helga. Her warm palm brushed my bangs aside and felt my forehead. She then took a vile out of her robe pocket, uncorked it and offered it to me.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

"A healing potion." She answered calmly.

"Which one?"

"Paranoid, just like Godric." She smiled, "Look here, it is a violet color and the mixture is cloudy and translucent. It's called the Dragon Tamer's Draught and sometimes it is referred to as the burn removing solution. It is for your wrist and even thought it tastes terrible and does not feel pleasant, the results should please you."

"Oh." I was a bit startled by the lengthy explanation. It was as if she understood that I liked to know what people wanted to shove down my throat. Like she was offering me something I only just realized I rarely received.

"Yes. Now, drink up dear, and then we will make for the Great Hall." Her golden hair was beautiful in the candlelight and she looked as though she could have been the subject of a painting. Despite her quiet and modest demeanor, something about her was powerful and drew you in. It was almost as if the quite and modest part of her was a lie. Her eyes were sharp, I noticed. Maybe she was more than she seemed?

I suddenly felt nervous, though I couldn't explain why.

I took the small vile and downed it in one go, trying to taste as little as possible. My damaged wrist throbbed in time with my heartbeat and then I felt the potion perform its excruciating task, knitting the skin back together, and I was just thankful that the burn, though deep and spreading, was not overly large, and so I only was forced to endure a few minutes of pain.

"There now. It isn't completely healed, but the interior damage is slowly being set to rights. Your new skin will be somewhat sensitive, so be careful. There also may be some minor scarring, but I don't believe it will be anything too terrible."

"Thank you." I offered a small smile which she returned. She suddenly seemed very young and I wanted to ask her age, but thought better of it.

Maybe I could ask Salazar?

Then again, he'd probably just laugh at me.

XXXXXXXX

The Great Hall was quiet, which felt unusual for me, but it seemed to be expected that noise be kept to a minimum during dinner. I had learned to recognize the salad fork, though I continued to use it improperly because I liked to bother Salazar. It irked him to no end that he knew that I knew I was irritating him.

He glanced at me in warning raising his brow at my eating utensil. I grinned and stabbed a portion of meat and shoved it in my mouth. He starred some more, perhaps a bit longer than I would have felt comfortable with, but he turned away to his own food and made no comment.

I wasn't certain if I liked that.

Who knows what diabolical schemes that pervert had in store?

"How's your wrist?" Slytherin asked finally. I nearly sprayed pumpkin juice all over the table, choking instead as I hurriedly swallowed it.

"It's f-fine," My tone was suspicious. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Good." There was a long pause.

"I…" I couldn't believe I was going to ask this but, "I was wondering…" Then I stopped when I realized all three founders were in hearing range and I figured it was probably impolite given the situation. But I really was curious how old they all were. Rather Helga, because she seemed the youngest.

"Speak, Harry," He commanded. I jumped at the sound of my name on his lips and I felt myself grow warm.

"Erm…" Then I remembered I was a Parselmouth. **'_How old is Helga?'_**

Maybe I should have kept that question to myself, as Slytherin looked a bit affronted. I thought it was an innocent enough question. It wasn't like I was interested in her. She was very beautiful, no doubt about that, but there was something missing from her. Perhaps it was the fact that she was _too_ timid at times and maybe she appeared _too_ fragile. It didn't seem quite right to me.

I had only wanted to know, because she seemed so unusually young, and maybe a bit odd, like there was something different going on that I wasn't fully aware of.

"Don't be rude." Slytherin finally said and resumed eating his meal leaving me to feel like a chastised child.

I turned back to my meal, suddenly devoid of appetite.

XXXXXXX

Following Slytherin back down to my small room, I wondered if he was mad at me or if he was disappointed.

I wanted to say something, but I felt the time for words had passed. When he opened the door for me, waiting for me to enter, I paused. My toes were already cold inside my shoes so I curled them and wiggled them in an attempt to get them warmer.

Finally I stepped into my semi-comfortable prison, thinking the least I could do was apologize for seeming rude. Maybe that was all he was waiting for?

"I'm s-," The door shut on my words and I felt my insides clench painfully, "sorry… if I was… rude." I finished lamely.

Wiping moister from my eyes, I felt very tired. Tired of not understanding. Tired of life pulling and pushing me around.

Why had I ended up one thousand years in the past? Was there a reason? Another prophesy? Or was it just an accident that pulled me away from everything I knew. There was no reason to be here, except that maybe it was nice to be so far removed from those pestering students, my friends and dorm mates. It was a relief really, to be rid of the headmaster who had always tried to control my life and my relatives who had tried to beat me into submission.

But was I just falling into a similar mold? Would Slytherin and the other founders try to control me? Hurt me?

Everyone hurt me though. That was a given. Sliding to the floor, I didn't bother walking the rest of the way to the bed. So what if I got frostbite. So what if the cold bit at my skin like a hundred tiny mouths. I didn't have the will to walk those steps right now.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up very uncomfortable. Well, perhaps I should back up. I was sleeping uncomfortably against the door and I was dreaming and minding my own business when the door was wrenched open and I slumped backwards and into a pair of legs.

"ugh." I slowly massaged the crick in my neck and sat up stiffly.

"What were you doing against the door?" Slytherin's critical eyes beat down on me, and I wasn't really in the mood. In fact, I felt rather miffed about him shutting that door in my face. Why did he treat me so rudely anyway? And why did he lock my door? Did he think I was going to run away? Slaughter his students? Sneek up on him in the middle of the night and put whip cream in his hand and tickle his nose with a feather?

"I liked the floor." I muttered waspishly.

"Get up and tidy yourself."

"Maybe I don't want to tidy up."

"Maybe you ought to reconsider your words." He glared at me fully.

"Maybe you ought to-,"

"Continue with your speech and I will make it so you've none to give."

I muttered some choice insults in my head but decided it would be a good idea to remove my cold and stiff limbs from the stone floor. I wasn't all that cold anymore, although I found it more likely that my body had simply given up on shivering.

I hope I didn't have hypothermia.

"Come, breakfast is being served. You will be introduced to the students, as I am certain they are all very curious about you."

"Stop ordering me around like some kind of pet!" I fumed. Perhaps I was loosing my mind. The fact that I had just hysterically screamed at Salazar Slytherin should have given me a clue. "Why do you treat me like this?" He looked incredulous, that I would dare yell at him.

"Calm down," Slytherin hissed, forcefully pushing me into my room. He shut the door and locked it.

"And why do you do that? Trap me in here like I'm a prisoner? Like a dog in a kennel!" Before I knew it, my cheeks were wet with tears. And god, he just stood there looking at me like I was insane or something. Why was he just starring at me? Why wasn't he yelling at me? "Say something!" I demanded, my voice growing hoarse.

But he continued to look at me as though he were seeing me for the first time. The _first goddamn time!_

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to dig my nails under his skin and tear him to shreds for making me feel like this.

But instead I found myself with my face buried in my hands, begging him to stop. Just stop. Turning my pain inwards like always.

I ended up backing myself into a wall, leaning against it because I could scaresly stand on my own. What I wouldn't give to be able to disapear, to run away from this, from everything. But the wall was stone and hard and _there, _forcing me to stay and be_._ Slytherin pulled my hands away and to my surprise he placed both of his own to the sides of my face, holding me so I had no other choice but to look at him.

"I did not mean it as you perceive." He said earnestly. "This room was not meant as your prison or a trap. I warded those doors from others as I would for any guest. I warded them believing you'd feel safer. I did not think about how you would see it. I apologize. I suppose you would not be able to perform the unlocking of the spell. My judgment was poor. Forgive me."

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't find words for how stupid I felt, though that was probably a good thing, because if I opened my mouth I was sure I would find myself feeling even more like an idiot.

"Come. I will help you clean up and then we will go to breakfast." He said. I hastily wiped the remnants of my tears on my sleeves and he lead me down the hall a short distance away and into a different bed chamber.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a whisper of voices greeted us as we passed through the bedroom and into a washroom.

"There's… snakes…" I managed to choke out, glancing around at the small snakes engraved and embroidered into stone, wood and cloth. "Like in your office."

"And in many other places." Slytherin said in an amused tone.

"They're… they're like little spies!" I stopped inside the washroom and looked at Slytherin in shock.

"Hm." Slytherin seemed to shrug without shrugging as he wet a cloth in a small basin of clean water. Gently he dabbed under my eyes and I shivered.

"Y-you've got to be the most paranoid man I've ever met." Possibly more paranoid than _him._

I flinched when the band on my wrist began to burn.

He immediately stopped washing my face and glanced down at my wrist.

"I have noticed…" Slytherin said slowly, "that the wrist band you wear has a tendency to harm you when you are frightened or angry." Both of us remained very still, and I wondered for a moment what he was trying to say. I had something of an epiphany a moment later as I realized that he was asking a question in a round about way.

"You want to know if I'm angry with you?" I asked, "Or frightened of you? Because… because it burned me just now?" I took his silence as affirmative. "I was… was thinking of…" And I really didn't want to say it out loud. I didn't want to think of _him._

I flinched again.

"It isn't you at all." I let my hand slide behind me, "I just was thinking of… of," I bit my lip, "that person…" I did my best not to react to the light burning.

"The one that hurt you?" His hand gently took my arm, sliding down to my wrist as he pulled it forward to see. "So it burns when you think of that man?"

"I am… scared of… furious with…" I gasped when Slytherin abruptly shoved my arm into the basin of water and cast a cooling charm. He stood very close behind me, and I felt my face heat up.

Why was I getting so flustered?

"Better?" He asked. I felt his breath on my skin, and I trembled wondering how he could make me feel so weak. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Good, then do not think of him." Slytherin's warm hands left my arm and shoulder, pulling away all the heat and warmth from my robes. Toweling my hand and arm dry I followed Slytherin out of the washroom to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whispers and muttering could be heard spreading throughout the room. My introduction had been very brief and uninformative. I knew that I would not begin teaching at least until the start of next semester, and that was only if they actually agreed to my proposal. The founders seemed to very much like the idea, but Slytherin was still a little bit against teaching muggle borns and half-bloods. Gryffindor also agreed that the idea had merit, but he and Rowena had decided to wait and see if I had the appropriate skill to teach their students. Helga on the other hand was smitten with the whole thing.

The students looked up at me curiously, wondering why I was _really_ sitting at the staff table with the founders. Did they expect me to explain what I was doing here? Even I didn't know the true answer to that question. Merlin knows what they thought.

I swallowed, not looking, but knowing there were eyes on me. One would think I would be used to this by now, but I've never liked the attention.

I pushed my eggs around with my salad fork, but with no real purpose. Slytherin huffed, setting down his own utensils, and took out his wand. I stiffened and jumped a bit when he transfigured my salad fork into a dinner fork.

"And you might consider sitting with proper posture as well." He put his wand away and continued his breakfast as though he hadn't said anything.

I smiled and sat up a little straighter, intending to lower his guard, but just as I was about to swipe a piece of bacon from his plate his hand found its way on top of my head.

"Good." He ruffled my hair lightly.

I nearly dropped my fork along with my jaw I was so taken by surprise. How many times had someone complimented me or shown pride in my presentation?

Not enough apparently. But maybe he was only doing that to throw me off. He was the original Slytherin after all. Who knows what motives lay beneath his gesture?

"Although…" the hand moved to my chin and gently closed my open mouth, "Although, I think the rest of us would also appreciate if your mouth continued to eat or remain shut otherwise."

"S-stop treating me like a dog," I demanded.

"You behave, sometimes, like a will full child," He slowly removed his hand and returned it to his lap, "… one in desperate need of training."

"I resent that." I frowned.

"Eat." He smirked.

I was not a dog or a pet, I was a person and worthy of human considerations. He didn't have to pat me on the head, no matter how much I craved it. I didn't need praise, I've never needed it.

Frowning I continued pushing my eggs around my plate.

I heard a long sigh exhale from Salazar's mouth.

"Were you going to eat or are you going to continue fiddling with your food?"

I slowly took a small bite then set my fork down and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do today?" I asked softly.

"I would say you could go exploring, although it would worry me knowing you are without a wand or magic. Would you like to sit in on any classes?"

"Can I really?" I asked wide eyed.

"Certainly. I'll be teaching charms this morning followed by Herbology. You are welcome to attend them, and perhaps one of the others," He gestured vaguely in the direction of the other founders, "will take you for a few classes. That way you can also get the opportunity to see generally what we consider appropriate levels of instruction."

"Great." I smiled and swiped the bacon sitting on his plate. Swallowing it before he could say a word was tricky, but at least I knew he wouldn't want it back. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am continually confused by your manners. Do they hold no importance in the future? Do you take food from the plates of your peers as though it were itself a platter?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the half-disgusted expression on the other man's face.

"No, manners are… somewhat important at least between people you don't know very well. I guess, I thought that you wouldn't… mind it so much." I trailed off lamely feeling a bit foolish, "But if it really upset you, I won't do it again." I added.

"Do not make it a habit, anyway." He shrugged gracefully, still maintaining his perfect posture and looking every bit the pureblood. "Are you finished?" He asked.

I looked at my mostly untouched plate, grabbed my fork and shoveled the last of the eggs in my mouth before grunting an affirmative. He looked positively sickened at the display and I nearly choked trying to hold in my laughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Today’s Demonstration

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Sorry, you'll have to forgive me. Once again, school is getting in the way of things I like to do such as fanfiction. I won't be updating for a little while. (and hopefully it's only for a week or two.)

btw, I really appreciate all the reviews! They really inspire me! Thank you so much for reading!

**Chapter 9: Today's Demonstration**

Envy was what I felt when I watched the younger students flick their wands over their partners with cheering charms. The class was filled with giggles and laughter, and I felt very left out.

Then out of no where a stray cheering charm zipped towards me. Out of habit I dodged it letting it strike the wall at my back. After looking around the room I found the guilty party blinking in surprise with her wand held loosely in her hand. She had the decency to blush and turn back to her partner.

"And just what do you think you were trying to accomplish, Miss Black?" Salazar's voice was smooth but stern. The girl jumped and turned to her professor.

"He looked like he could use a good cheering charm sir." She said glancing in my direction.

"Did he?" He also looked over at me.

"Yes, sir. He looked miserable."

"I wasn't miserable, and I don't like it when people speak as if I'm not right here." I frowned.

"You're right he is miserable." Salazar nodded, pulled out his wand and flicked his own cheering charm at me. Again, I dodged it, glaring at the man.

"I don't think that's fair." I folded my arms defiantly.

"No. It is not."

Again I dodged the spell he cast, and I was perplexed by the grin on his face.

"Stop enjoying this!" I complained.

"Too late." Black cast the cheering charm again, and I had no time to avoid it.

And now I couldn't even be angry about it. I laughed and let the frustration slide away into nothing. I could be grouchy later.

"There now," Black smiled triumphantly, "Much better."

"And now that you have it out of your system, please refrain from trying to cast spells on me in the future." I sighed down at the young girl. "If I want to be miserable, let me be miserable."

"That was a wonderful demonstration of a cheering charm. Full marks Miss Black." Salazar graced her with praise, and I was awed as well as peeved by the pride he took in his instruction. "The rest of you," he looked up at the rest of the class, "can continue practicing." The students quickly began to return to their work and I was finally allowed to sit back in my seat.

"Wonder if she's related to Sirius?" I muttered thinking that yes, it would be a truly ancient and noble house were it the case.

"Wonder what?" Slytherin asked standing next to my seat.

"Oh… she just reminds me of my godfather." I grinned up at him. "I never thought you'd be… such a fun professor. You seemed like you would be more likely to scare your students into learning." I chuckled at his pleasant attitude, secretly wishing he'd be like this more often.

"I believe allowing a student to have fun enhances their learning… at least in a lessons such as this."

"Yeah, well, maybe for cheering charms." I conceded.

"My students understand the boundaries I set. Although, Miss Black has a habit of fooling around and playing jokes on her peers, she is very intelligent and learns new things very quickly."

"Smart, but a pain in the ass." I grinned.

XXXXX

After Charms, Salazar left me in the care of Rowena who was lecturing on the rudimentary functions of numbered runes in magical theory.

Needless to say I was about to doze off when Rowena asked me up to the front of the room.

"Today, we have a visitor sitting in on our class. He is here to observe, although I think he will be perfect for a demonstration in the true art of runic magic."

"Demonstration?" I asked suspiciously. How would I be of any help in a demonstration?

"This is Harry, who you all know is staying in the castle. I realize Slytherin's introduction was not particularly revealing or helpful, therefore I will allow some time at the end of class for questions." She then turned to me, "Now, hold out your arm."

I did so, trying to calm my racing heart. I just hoped that what ever she had planed was not going to hurt or embarrass me.

"By using runes, one can enhance a particular effect of a spell or ritual, however using runes on the body can enhance performance of speed or accuracy if done correctly. If I add the rune for strength," She traced her wand over my arm and I felt a tingle of magic seep into my skin, a dark stain appeared over where she traced her wand, "the strength in his arm should be increased so that he is twice as strong. Please lift that small bookcase with your arm."

I did so and was surprised at how easy it was to move. I gripped the top and lifted it upwards quicker than I had intended and had to correct my balance before all of Rowena's books fell to the floor.

"The rune is not permanent. As I have only cast one for temporary use. A true rune is made with a set of runic knives and it is a highly dangerous art if you do not replicate the runes _exactly_ as they are written. An incorrect rune can create complications that could leave you in agony for the rest of your life. Many people can not undertake the complicated process of performing runic magic on themselves for it is painful and requires preciseness, therefore this class will remain theory based. If ever you have the desire to learn true runic magic, I will begin instruction in your sixth year. You have three years to decide if this is something you wish to master."

I never knew rune magic was so useful. Hell, I could be superhuman if I could use it on myself. But she had said there were knives involved.

It sounded unpleasant.

"Next I will place the runes for heightened senses upon his finger tips. It is important that the runes are copied backwards," She conjured a small wooden needle and I nearly jerked my hand away in apprehension. "When creating small runes, it is sometimes helpful to use a needle instead of your wand, however it must be a needle created from your own wand, and it must have the same type of wood to channel magic in small amounts. If you aren't adept in controlling your magic then the needle may shatter."

The needle, to my relief, was not sharp and she only lightly traced tiny ruins on my fingertips. "It is important to begin with the smallest finger, tracing the rune for touch reversed. The ring finger must have the reversed rune for taste, the middle finger reversed scent, the index reversed sight, and the thumb reversed hearing."

I listened to the scratching of quills while she traced the final rune onto my thumb, and the same tingling feeling rose in my fingers.

"Now place your little finger on your chin like so," She maneuvered my hand into the position she wanted, "then the ring finger should be held between your teeth and touch your tongue to the rune. Place the middle finger on the tip of your nose, the index over your eye and your thumb in your ear."

I did so and held still, feeling rather ridiculous. She then traced an 'X' on the back of my hand and I felt… everything. All at once the world became intense and was brought into powerful focus. I could hear my own irregular heart rhythm and then I could hear Rowena's and then the other students, their breathing, their shifting. I could see the weave of their clothes and taste the salt on their skin by simply breathing the air. I could smell sweat and dust and water.

I sneezed and blinked, seeing in focus for the first time in several days.

I suddenly wanted to see Salazar. See him as he was in clear focus, to see the details of his face, for once without having to squint.

"Now, tell us what you can sense." Rowena insisted.

"I can hear your heart beats." I said with a smile. I continued to explain what I could see and feel and smell, and when I finished I asked, "How long will these ruins last?"

"Probably for the rest of the day." Rowena returned the smile. "Now then, class is over, and if you have any questions you would like to ask Harry, now is the time, however he would probably appreciate if you remained relatively quiet."

"How old are you?" Someone blurted. I tilted my head at the question, wondering why it was okay for them to ask my age, but not for me to ask Helga's. I shrugged mentally.

"Seventeen," I answered.

"Are you related to Slytherin?" another asked.

"No."

"Why _are_ you here? Are you going to learn magic?"

"I'm here because I was brought here. And I suppose there is always something to learn, although I've already completed my magical schooling."

I hadn't formally graduated, but who was going to argue with me? I had taken the final exams and passed, probably.

"Are you…" a boy began to formulate a question but was interrupted with an elbow in the ribs by another boy sitting next to him.

"Don't ask that!" the other boy hissed, face red with embarrassment. But the first boy plowed ahead, ignoring his classmate's warning. I felt a heavy foreboding.

"Are you and Slytherin-," the boy tried to speak his question but his friend forcefully covered the other's mouth.

"Forgive him, he's an idiot. Ignore him!" his friend said hastily. I winced at his loud tone.

"Why do you dress so strangely? Are you from another country?" I looked down at my clothes. They were the one's I had been wearing when I first found myself in Slytherin's chamber. I preferred them, as they were familiar and comfortable. To be honest, I felt weird wearing the clothing from this time.

"Well, uh…"

"And what does your shirt say? What language is it?"

"Oh." I opened my robes wider so the students could get a better look. "Ah, well, it says Holyhead Harpies… that's English. My friend gave it to me. She likes that team." I let my robes fall back into place and grinned, thinking of Ginny when she had given me the T-shirt. Well, loaned was more accurate, but she never asked for it back. She said the shirt looked better on me, even though I said it felt a bit small.

Then after I came back… well…

Several more questions were asked, and I was beginning to think that they'd never stop. Thankfully I was saved from the student inquisition by Rowena who stepped forward with a hand raised.

"Alright, that is enough questions. Off with you." Rowena dismissed them, and I sighed with relief. Once the students left the class room she turned to me and smiled. "I'd say you will do well with my students despite their lack of decorum when questing for knowledge. They have a tendency to forget their manners, especially when they are so excited."

"Oh, it was nothing." I ran a hand through my hair self-conciously. I felt a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"Thank you so much for assisting me with the demonstration."

"Not at all," I smiled uncertainly, "Um… is there a way to make the sight rune permanent?"

"Do you have bad eyesight?" At my nod she continued, "Well, I can certainly make it permanent, but I warn you, it will be painful."

"O-oh?" I shivered involuntarily. "I know you said something about knives…"

"I would need to cut the rune into your eyelid to make it permanent." She said bluntly. "And you would have to keep your eyes closed while the cuts scar over. And you absolutely must not touch them while they heal."

"Well, um…"

"If you would like me to, I can make time this weekend to create the runes."

"T-thanks" I hid my hands behind my back so she wouldn't see them trembling. "I'd like to see better, even if it's a little painful."

"It will not be unbearable. And Helga or Slytherin can make you a potion that will dampen the pain. It won't interfere with the rune magic at all. Now, I think Godric has Transfiguration if you would like to sit in on his lesson. I'm sure he would love to use you for a demonstration as well."

I glanced at her suspiciously.

"I don't think I fancy being a pin cushion…" I scowled.

"No, but they are fourth years, so they are probably learning transfiguration of inanimate objects."

"Then what would Gryffindor need me to demonstrate?"

"I've no idea." She said. But I think she did know. And I think she just didn't want to tell me.

XXXXX

When I discovered what Gryffindor's class was transfiguring, I desperately wanted to leave. Had I known it was clothing transfiguration, I would have refused to go.

It was too late however, and I was trapped. The man had threatened me, _threatened me_, with transfiguration in front of his class. And there was truly nothing I could do to stop him. There were no easy escape routes and the door was closed, so were I to make a run for it, I would be an easy target. No, I would have to martyr myself for this class.

"I could transfigure something worse." Gryfindor grinned smugly. His students giggled and laughed openly at my ridiculous state of dress. I was currently decked out in muggle attire appropriate to the time. It was nothing spectacular, just a simple gown that hung loosely to the floor and my head was sort of wrapped with a scarf.

The problem was that I was not a woman, and this was obviously a dress of sorts made for the other gender. It felt heavy and confining… and drafty…

"Well, from what I've seen, this is what a muggle woman wears. Now spin around for the class to see." He was laughing, like Salazar, at my expense, grinning like an idiot.

"You better remember this, Godric, because when I get my magic back, I'm going to make certain I share with you the finer points of a French corset!" I growled pulling the scarf from my head. My face was several shades of red, but Gryffindor could care less about my pride as a man.

'_What pride?' _I thought. What right did he have to use me like this and mock me? How was I supposed to teach students if they didn't respect me? Then again… maybe I wouldn't get the chance. Maybe the founders would decide against my idea, or I'd find a way back to my time. Not that I really wanted to go back…

"Now, his disguise is nearly complete." Gryffindor addressed the class, "Just one last thing and he'd pass as a muggle walking down the streets." He tapped his wand at the top of my head and I suddenly found myself with very long, dark hair. He was turning me into a girl. I took a deep breath, letting my anger simmer as Gryffindor finally took a little pity on me and switched my dress to a man's muggle clothing, which was just as embarrassing, I thought.

The top was alright, but my god what were they thinking? Leggings? Why not just forego pants all together?

"The incantation is the same for women's and men's clothing, so long as you have a clear picture of the outfit in your mind and you concentrate on the stages of change, your clothing should turn out presentable. You will become aware that each castor has a distinct style to his or her clothing appearances. For example, my transfigurations always have my favorite color somewhere on them. I like red, hence why the dress had red embroidery at the hems, and why his leggings are now red."

Merlin, did he have to point it out? I tugged at the tunic self-consciously.

It was different than what I was used to, the way he transfigured clothes. Usually there was an extra wand movement to make the more complex changes more definite. But I suppose the muggle style of clothing was fairly simple so an extra movement was hardly necessary in this case.

"Oh, ah, here." His wand tapped my head again and I felt my hair return to its original length. "For wizarding dress the incantation is also the same, but because our clothing is usually a bit more complex, an extra flick will do the trick. Like this."

Ah, there it was. I knew I was right. Things had changed for wizarding culture in the last 1,000 years, but the changes were not very noticeable. In fact, wizarding culture was probably the most stagnated culture I'd ever seen. Besides the induction of several muggle ideas like the toilet and the night bus, the wizarding world had stayed pretty damn traditional.

I hardly paid attention to Godric's wand waving, having given up any hope of dignity, so it came as a small surprise to suddenly find myself in very elegant robes. They were black and the fabric felt silky to the touch. Near the ends of my sleeves were red patterned vines that swirled around the hems, and I thought they were very beautiful.

"Woman's dress robes usually have long sleeves with three clasps at the front. A man's dress robes-," My outfit changed to a heavier fabric, "Has only one. Kindly remember this fact while transfiguring."

The new robe was dark red and was held together by a gold clasp at the front. The sleeves fell to just below my wrist.

"Heh, he looks better in the woman's clothes," one of the Gryffindor students whispered to his neighbor. A girl behind him blushed at the comment.

Being that the runes were still very much in effect, I heard every word.

"I think they're ready to practice on each other." I said bitterly, wishing I had my magic back. I'd give them a taste of muggle prom dresses from the twentieth century and see how they liked it. High heels and everything.

I hated this, being used like this.

"Hey, hey, cheer up lad. You've been a big help." Gryffindor ruffled my hair, "Here," He waved his wand and my clothes returned to normal. "Now. I want you all to get creative and come up with some crazy clothes and some formal ones. Let's see which of you can pull together the most ridiculous outfits!"

I couldn't help but grin at the man's antics. He really liked to have fun, and his students thrived off of his enthusiasm. For the rest of the class period I watched Godric's students transfigure clothing of the likes I'd never seen before. I gasped in amazement at the sheer beauty of some, the obvious and comical failures of others, and the bizarre creations of ridiculous, physics-defying outfits.

I had not felt so happy in days.

In months really.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Day Another Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

So uh… this story isn't beta read at all, and I was wondering if any one was interested. I'm a new author and I've never had a beta so it'll be a new experience for me, but I can always use second opinions, suggestions, and historical familiarity. If any of you are very familiar with 900-1000 AD and are interested in being my beta drop me a PM or a review and we can talk about it.

**Chapter 10: Another Day, Another Tomorrow**

Helga was teaching potions, and for once it was not held in the dungeons. Instead we were in something like a green house, and circling the room were several different varieties of plant life. Being wary not to become entangled in vines or grabbed by overly friendly possibly carnivorous plants, I stood a good distance away. Next to Helga's work desk was a solid looking wooded trap door. Before the class had started, Helga had taken me down into her potion's store which turned out to be a lot larger than I thought. Even Snape would envy her collection of ingredients. Farther back in the room were several shadowy blotches of shape that moved away from Helga's wand light. I assumed one was a devil's snare, while the others remained a mystery.

At the moment students were listening to Helga lecture about the properties of wiggle wart. I vaguely remembered that they were in a variant of the pepper-up potion and maybe a blood clearing potion.

Despite the boring subject matter, Helga was able to keep my interest. Unlike Snape, Helga used visual aids. Between her thumb and index finger was a small section of wiggle wart, wriggling in strange patterns, this way and that, moving in some unknown rhythm that would elude witches and wizards centuries later.

"We are going to make a very simple potion with wiggle wart before we get into the real lesson. Please take a seven centimeter piece from your ingredient section. Then I want you to set your small caldrons over a medium fire. First add in approximately one liter of water and three pinches of salt. Once the water is boiling add the wiggle wart. When the plant stops moving, take it off the fire and set it aside to cool. Feel free to consume it, however, I recommend only a sip. Any more and you will find yourself unable to sleep for a night. This may be useful come exam time, though," She paused and I saw a smirk cross her face, "one must pay for the sleep they miss. If taken over a long period of time, a person can sleep themselves to death, so be cautious how you use this simple remedy. It can only keep you awake. It will not waken a sleeping person. Now go on, get to it."

I watched the class set up their small caldrons with a little envy for the simple and useful potion, not to mention the five-star instructor. There was no denying how dearly I wished we had learned that in potions class, but I suppose Snape considered it to be too easy. I was a bit surprised when Helga addressed me, startling me out of my observations.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you," she walked over with a shy smile on her face, but it quickly turned serious. "Salazar said you will be in need of a pain numbing potion in two days?"

"Yes," I shrugged, "Lady Ravenclaw said she would be willing to correct my sight using runes…"

"I see. Now I know which one you need." She worried her lip, and I caught the slightest hint of irritation. "Sometimes I hate the way Salazar leaves out important information. I swear the man is impossible. Maybe I should spike his drink."

"Think you can get away with it?"

"No," She scowled, and I was a bit taken aback by the show of frustration. She seemed to realize it too because she quickly reverted back to her earlier pleasant demeanor. "Somehow he always knows."

I thought about the little snake spies he hinted at being located around the school.

"Then… perhaps you need a different plan of attack." I grinned. "What say you and I prank the unprankable Salazar Slytherin? I think I can find a way to pull it off. But it will have to wait a bit. After I get my sight back we can start planning. You game?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you in? Do you want to work together to prank Slytherin?"

"He'd deserve it, certainly." She nodded, grinning slyly.

XXXXXX

Already it was nearly time for dinner and my sight was beginning to fade. I can't even fully describe how disappointed I was, that I never was given the chance to see Salazar clearly. The damn man was a recluse, and I couldn't find him anywhere.

I was already missing the defined edges as they began to blur, mixing colors and shapes together. And damn it I wanted to see him as he was, not some vague outline of human shape. If I really wanted to see any features I'd have to be less then three inches away, and he probably would be more than a little uncomfortable with that.

I could still read if the page was close enough, but a lot of it was guess work and recognizing word shapes as well. Writing was easier.

Missing such an opportunity was driving me crazy.

Where does that snake get off to that's so important, that he has to elude any and all persons that might possibly wish to speak to him, see him, and look at him, the damn Hermit.

It didn't even matter anymore.

But when I got my eyes fixed, I promise, his face will be the first I see. I will refuse to open my eyes until I'm certain he's the only person right in front of me.

I hope he will be there…

…when Rowena is carving symbols into my eyelids.

XXXXX

Shortly after dinner I found myself walking down to the dungeons with Slytherin following half a step behind.

I hadn't said much to him even though I had been looking all day for him. But it was pointless now. I couldn't bring myself to ask him where he was, nor could I explain why I was looking for him… he would probably just laugh at me. I pretty much stared at my food in disappointment throughout dinner and now I couldn't figure out how to start a conversation that wasn't completely awkward.

Speaking of which, here was my chance.

"S-Slytherin?" I paused before entering my room. Even though he had explained to me why he locked me in, I really didn't want to return to it. It was cold, and dark, and dreary, not at all welcoming or comfortable.

"What is it?"

"Um…" I had to think of some way to stall the inevitable, and the man probably could see right through it, "Uh-m I asked Lady Ravenclaw if she would correct my eyesight with runes this weekend… and I was wondering if you w-would have time to stay with me while she… makes the runes?" I asked, wishing I hadn't stammered the whole sentence. He probably thought I was pathetic. Looking down at his feet I tried to edge away from the door a little.

"If it bothers you so much, I will not put up a ward." Slytherin's lips thinned. "However, do not blame me when curious students break down your door at two in the morning. The wards on my own door are frequently battered against by Gryffindor's little prodigies. I believe there is a competition running amongst his students to see who is able to break my wards, which is impossible for them, but still annoying."

"But they don't try every night do they?" I asked, shocked.

Slytherin chuckled darkly.

"No… I don't expect they would find it conductive to their health. It usually peaks right after the first exams. I'm certain it is an extra credit project. The little idiots can make their futile attempts at tackling my wards but they often find little traps waiting should they forego any polite knocking." There was an evil glint in his eyes and I shivered in spite of my self.

"Do you catch them all?" I wondered if he spent his nights waiting for students hoping to bypass his wards. He was paranoid enough, I thought, but he snorted at my comment.

"I suppose if I wished to loose sleep every night during midterms and final exams I could certainly catch them, but alas I favor sleep more than punishing Godric's students."

"But they wouldn't try to get into my room right?" I asked.

"Well, most likely no. But should they think to make an attempt through an adjoining wall, your room is right next door."

"But your door is really far down the hall, and there are more doors in between…"

"A cleaning closet and a door that leads to nowhere. I have more than simply a bed chamber and a wash room, boy."

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Then why wouldn't they go through the closet?"

Slytherin laughed and this time I was glad he wasn't laughing at me.

"By cleaning closet, I do not mean a cupboard for cleaning supplies, I mean the closet is cursed and anyone who opens it gets cleaned… thoroughly."

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Would you like to try it?" He grinned deviously.

"Um… not particularly…" I felt somewhat nervous. What if he forced me? I had no wish to be cleaned in such a horrifying way, nor did I want to go near any 'cleaning closets' if there was a chance that I'd get stuck in it.

"Do not worry yourself." He became serious again and I paused, wondering if he said that because… did he read my mind? A slow grin slipped onto his face, and I reddened in embarrassment, looking determinedly away from his gaze.

"Please stop it." I clutched the sleeves of my robes.

"I do not go deep. There is nothing there that I cannot already see on your face."

"That's… that's still an invasion of my privacy." I said coldly. And really, what privacy? He hadn't respected my rights at all, practically trampling them at every turn.

"I read everyone like this." He said, exasperated. His attempt to defend himself by generalizing his behavior did not make me feel better.

"Then you violate their privacy too. How paranoid are you, that you must know the thoughts of others around you?"

"Most people are not as genuine as you." His voice and posture stiffened minutely. "Many people say one thing and think another. I dislike being uninformed."

"Well, if you think I am so genuine, you have no reason to be slithering around in my head." I growled.

"I will mention to Godric that you would like someone with you during Rowena's rune casting." He said coldly, holding the door for me. When I did not move, he sighed and turned to walk down the hall, clearly annoyed with me.

"You could at least say you're sorry!" I yelled at him.

"I will not apologize to someone who does not take care to shield his own thoughts."

"Git!" I hissed angrily, slamming the door closed. But the anger faded, and I found my self back in this stupid cold room, all alone…

XXXXX

I slept well, for once, though I still woke cold and shivering. I thought of asking Salazar to cast a warming charm on the blankets, but then I remembered that I was still mad at him. Who did he think he was anyway? Sneaking around in my head like the snake he was, jerk.

But lucky me, I didn't have to wait for him. I could go to breakfast on my own!

As I left the semi-warmth of my bed I felt goose bumps rise on my legs. I quickly grabbed and changed into my clothes and pulled on my robe. The cool fabric caused a shiver to run through me and I thought it might be a good idea to jog up to the Great Hall.

Though, if Salazar saw me jogging in the corridors, he'd probably throw a fit.

On my way I saw a few students chatting quietly on their way to breakfast and I smiled warmly at them. The younger students glanced at me uncertainly before nodding an acknowledgement and continuing with their chat. I was perplexed by the stiffness.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt an arm sling over my shoulder.

"Good Morning!" The person said exuberantly. I glanced up in surprise and recognized the blond boy I had met in Slytherin's chamber.

"Y-you…" I stared up at the taller boy not sure what to say.

"I see you're not with the esteemed and all powerful master Slytherin on this fine day. Did you finally escape?" The arm around my shoulder tightened a bit before being withdrawn completely.

"Escape?" I asked.

"Hm. Well, I guess that isn't a particularly important question. Not a morning person are you?" He wasn't making sense at all, this boy. I couldn't read him at all. He was grinning and seemed excited, but other than that, I couldn't make out what he was trying to do.

"I'm… no, not really. Is there something you wanted?"

"Well, you're straight to the point aren't you," He smirked, "Your little introduction was clearly not enough information. I know your name, but nothing else. Why were you… where we found you and what is that thing on your wrist? And when did you learn to speak properly?"

The memory of Godric and the ritual flitted across my thoughts and I looked away uncomfortably.

"I was… _there_ because I ran away from home." I fibbed, "How I got there is a mystery to me. And this," I gestured to the bracelet, "is why I ran away." We both entered the Great Hall.

"Well, what is it? What does it do?" He asked. I was somewhat reminded of the Weasley twins the way he pestered me. I smiled at the thought but it faded as I thought about his question. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because you're interesting," He stated as if that was all the reason there needed to be. I suppose I was interesting, a boy from the future that was palling around with the founders…

"Someone I trusted very much betrayed me and tricked me, sealing away my magic. I can't even hold a wand anymore." I said sadly. The other boy frowned.

"So, does that make you a squib?" He stepped away a little as though I might be something unpleasant.

"I still have magic. I just can't cast spells. I can take oaths and perform occlumency, even though I'm not very good at it. And there's nothing wrong with being a squib." I challenged. "Don't underestimate the power of the human body. Just because someone doesn't have magic doesn't make them any less intelligent or dangerous."

"No need to get pissy," He grinned amiably. "I guess it's no wonder why you threw an ink pot at me, of all things. Slytherin wouldn't tell us anything about you, even though we found you first. I've never seen him so angry, but he seems to like you fine now."

"Nah, he hates me. I irritate him I think."

"You think he hates you?" He asked surprised. I felt him tug me over to the Slytherin table and I took a seat next to him. I was given several strange looks, but the students didn't say anything, continuing to eat their breakfast. The plate in front of me filled with food so I picked up my fork and dug in.

"Well, maybe not hate." I admitted, thinking of his concern over locking my door and his hands on my wrist gently… I shook my head. "He… just… gets annoyed with me because I'm always arguing with him."

"So, are you going to be a student here? You're fifteen, sixteen?"

"Seventeen." I scowled, "No. I'm not going to be a student."

"Then…?"

"I might… I might teach if everything works out…"

"Teach?" A girl across the table said. I looked over and saw her blush dark red before she looked away. Was she ashamed to be eavesdropping?

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're even talking to me." He grinned uncertainly. "After all, I did try and read your mind that one time."

"Huh?" I said intelligently.

"When you threw the ink pot at me," He explained, "I'm not quite as subtle as Slytherin. He can catch things with just a glance. I need to keep the person still… so… you have my apologies. I did not mean any harm."

"You and Salazar are both so… urgh! Can't you people understand that thoughts are supposed to be private?"

"Well, that's what occlumency is for." He shrugged as if it were unimportant.

"If you didn't try and pry the secrets out of other people's minds, you wouldn't need occlumency in the first place. You have really skewed morals."

"And you have very weak occlumency shields." He grinned. I scowled and glared at him.

'_What's your name anyway?'_ I thought grouchily.

"No need to be so loud." He smiled easily, "Greer Lydon, "

"And who was the other guy?" I asked.

"Him? That's Darcy. Darcy Varro. He comes from a really old family. Kind of stuck-up and stand-offish at first, but he's a good guy."

"He seemed more level headed in comparison anyway." I recalled aloud, "Where is he anyway?"

"He'll be up soon… probably. If you think you're not a morning person, Varro is near nocturnal. The guy's a vampire minus the blood thirst. He hates waking up in the morning and he sleeps like the dead. On weekends or days off, you're lucky to see him at all."

"Shove over, or you can cross blood thirst off your list, Lydon."

Both Greer and I jumped about a foot in the air. Turning around cautiously, I looked up into the face of one very tired looking Darcy Varro. That good natured dark haired boy I had met in the chamber had disappeared somewhere and was replaced with this demon who looked near ready to tear me limb from limb.

"M-morning?" I said, scooting over to make room for the dark haired boy.

Darcy grunted and took his seat. A plate and a large mug of coffee appeared in front of him.

"See, he's a complete night owl." Greer grinned.

"I'll show you a night owl," Darcy growled. I shifted away from him, uncertain if he'd turn violent. The waves of hate and malice were making me jumpy. I'd met very few people who could exude so much hate, although, to be fair, the hate was usually directed at me.

"Pass me food." Darcy hissed.

"Yes, oh oneness." Greer rolled his eyes and picked up a platter and brought it over for inspection.

"Have you ever tried a cheering charm on him?" I asked nervously.

"Well…," Greer began, "There was this one time where-,"

"I will hex you if you continue that story."

"Let's just say, it was an incident that will never be repeated."

"Ever."

"Ever." Was the agreement. I watched the boy sip his coffee quietly while Greer began eating his own food. I didn't dare comment or move to invoke any unwanted or abusive attention.

"We have a transfiguration quiz." Greer said suddenly. "I totally forgot the seven stages of larger animate transfigurations. Shit." He pulled a scroll out of his bag and began to unroll it hurriedly.

"Um… size, shape, color, texture, secondary colors, secondary texture, and um… fine details." I ticked them off my fingers. I had always been pretty good at transfiguration.

"No, that's not right is it? Color and then secondary color, then texture… oh damn, you are right." Greer bit his lip. "Were you going to teach transfiguration then?"

"Ah… no. I just was pretty good at transfiguration when I was at school."

"What about inanimate to animate?"

"How complex?"

"What?"

"Well, depending on the object you start with, the stages differ slightly. Well, technically they don't have to differ, except for the sixth through eighth stages, because the ninth stage is always the same, but if the inanimate object is simple and the final animate organism is complex, the sixth and eighth stages are flipped, and if-,"

"We aren't even studying that yet." Darcy glared at me, "And I can't concentrate on my food when you are prattling on about stages and transfigurations we haven't even learned." I blinked at his interruption then swallowed nervously before turning back to my plate. I pushed my eggs around with my salad fork. "And for Merlin's sake, use the proper fork!" Darcy growled.

"I like using a salad fork." I glared steadily at my plate, not hungry at all anymore.

"Unfortunately, he has yet to learn proper table etiquette." A low voice from behind me caused me to tense up. Slowly I turned my head to face the owner of the voice, but really, I already knew who it was. Staring down at me with a raised brow was Salazar Slytherin, looking slightly peeved. I had to bite back a bit of laughter before I remembered that I was still angry with him.

"I've learned it just fine, thank you. I do it wrong on purpose because I know it bothers you." And really I needed to stop there before I outright admitted that I liked annoying him. "Anyway, I'm done eating." I set my beloved salad fork down gently on my untouched plate of food and rose to go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Maybe I should start eating with the Gryffindors.

My fine dining experiences with a sleep deprived Slytherin was not at the top of my list of things to do today.

And really what _was_ I going to do today?

Before I made it more than four steps Salazar grabbed my arm and I stopped in my tracks. Like a chill had swept through the hall and warmth following after, I felt my heart stop at the simple action.

'_what?'_ I looked back at him in surprise. _'What? what? what?' _I wanted to ask, but I couldn't form the words.

Salazar smirked and let go of my arm.

"Wait a moment." He said, "You've hardly eaten." The annoyed expression returned to his face.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Nonsense, come with me."

"But-,"

"Harry," Merlin he was insistent. And there really was no excuse for giving in just because he used my name, but I was a sucker for it all the same.

"Well, I'm still going to slouch and eat with my salad fork, and you aren't going to correct me."

"Very well," He glanced up at the enchanted ceiling in exasperation before returning his gaze to mine.

'_Stay out,'_ I thought as strongly as I could. I saw his eye twitch slightly before he turned and looked towards the staff table.


	11. Chapter 11: Raising the Stakes

Special thanks to my Betas Liria Nai and Nari Starfire. Hopefully the story is going to be a bit cleaner from now on.

And of course, thank you to my readers and reviewers!

I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving.

Note: I apologize that my updates have been taking so long. A part of it is because of school, another because of internet availability over the past few weeks. by the way… has anyone else had trouble coming up with chapter titles? I feel like it's the most difficult part of writing this story! So… forgive me if the titles fail at awesomeness…

**Chapter 11: Raising the Stakes.**

To my pleasant surprise, Gryffindor gave his students the afternoon off and offered to take me muggle watching to "gather information."

My suggestion of muggle studies had obviously piqued his interest.

I was a little excited to go on a fieldtrip outside of the castle. In fact, I had not been outside for days. The excursion was too good to pass up, though there was one minor problem.

The red leggings.

They were back, with a vengeance.

"Can't you make them gray or brown? Or something not so… _red?_" I grimaced at my lower half.

"I like the color red."

"Yes, but not everyone looks good in it. Maybe even a maroon color? You know, it's still red, just a bit darker?"

I must have whined enough, because he relented and my pants were a nice burgundy-maroon color, and most importantly, not bright red. Gryffindor had no qualms about wearing bright colors, and I had to beg him to also switch to a darker, less striking, shade of red.

"We don't want to stand out if we can help it." I explained. "We're there to observe, not be observed, okay?"

"All right, I give up. There's no use arguing with you." He clapped my back, "I thought we'd visit a small settlement south of here. I'll take us there and we can have lunch at a tavern while we watch the muggles."

"Sounds good," I grinned. It actually sounded like I was going on some weird medieval date… with a man. But I _did_ want to get out of the castle, and it wasn't just any guy asking if I wanted to go muggle watching. It was a founder of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, asking, and to be honest, it sounded interesting and potentially fun.

Why not?

XXXXX

Well, maybe because Godric was loud and obnoxious and spoke slowly to muggles as if they were idiots.

And maybe because Godric liked to point out how _funny_ muggles were, loudly, so that everyone in the tavern could hear him. Honestly.

When we finally got our food, a beef stew and bread, I saw I had a spoon but no other utensil, so I asked the serving boy for a fork.

"A what?" he looked at me like I was asking something stupid.

"You know, a fork…" I began.

"Forks are wizard utensils." Godric whispered with a grin. "Didn't you know?"

"Really?"

"Is there an'thin' else ya be want'n?" the serving boy asked politely.

"No, thank you." I waved him away. Godric looked ready to burst.

"Ha! Wait until I tell Salazar you asked for a fork at a muggle pub!"

"Shut it!" I growled. "I don't know when muggles started using forks!"

"Ah, that's right. Time traveler. Nah, muggles just use spoons and knives, though their knives are not nearly as sophisticated as ours. And they use them for everything, not just eating. It's rather disgusting to think about…"

"You know a lot more about muggle eating habits than I would have expected."

"Hm… I guess I have spent my fair share of time trying to understand them. They're not as good at cooking as house elves, though." He pushed his stew around in his bowl and smiled a little.

"You poor, wealthy wizards. It must be so difficult for you." I said sarcastically. "Honestly, what would you people do without them? Live in your own filth?"

"We do teach basic cleaning charms, you know." Godric rolled his eyes. "You sound a little like Salazar. He's not very fond of house elves. Doesn't let them in his private chambers unless he's too busy."

"Sounds like him." I agreed.

"Well, I've had enough of this," Godric pushed his bowl away having hardly touched it. I had taken a few bites, but to be honest it wasn't the most appetizing of substances.

"All right. You up for a walk around the town? I'd like to visit a few shops, and maybe talk to a few people. That is… if you don't mind?" I gave my best pleading look and was rewarded with a grin.

Godric left a few coins on the table and we left out the front entrance. As we walked out into the street I was taken aback at the activity. It seemed that this town was actually a popular trading post, and I supposed it was more of a city than a town.

Sellers shouted from their stands of their discounted prices and people quickly made way for carts and wagons passing through.

I was quite unused to being in such a crowd and kept an eye on Gryffindor so that I wouldn't get lost.

"I've been to a blacksmith in this town, to have a sword made." Godric pointed out the blacksmith's shop, "But I have to admit, Goblin weaponry is far superior." I nodded in agreement as we came to what could only be the center of town. Looking towards the middle, I noticed a large stake with burned kindling surrounding its base. A charred and blackened body, hardly recognizable as a human, hung tied with thick black ropes that had seemingly melted into the body's abdomen. Gaping holes where eyes and mouth had been were contorted into an everlasting expression of pain and fear, a morbid captivation of death, of murder.

I shivered involuntarily.

"That muggle was accused of being a witch." Godric murmured quietly noticing where I was looking.

"I know what that is." I agreed, feeling as if the body was glaring at me. There was a long pause where neither of us spoke.

"Do you think you're getting enough information to start that muggle studies class?" Godric broke the silence and changed the subject. I was more than happy to oblige.

"Well, it might be best if I make a few trips and talk to more people about their lives in the city." I spotted an old man selling dried goods on a corner and wondered if he'd be willing to talk to me. He looked friendly enough.

"Well, who do you want to speak to first?"

"That man," I pointed up ahead. It came as a surprise when a young child bumped into Godric but quickly glanced aside with an "excuse me" and a quick glance. I knew at once the little urchin had lifted something of Value off of Gryfindor.

With quick reflexes I gripped the child's wrist and dragged him back. He yelped and tried to struggle his way out of my grasp, but he was quite underfed and not very strong.

"Now, just calm down," I soothed, "and give me what you took."

The boy whimpered and a few passersby stared at our exchange with a mixture of pity for the child and acceptance that the child deserved whatever foul and cruel thing they thought I would inflict on him. Godric looked confused until the boy fished out what he seemed to recognize as his coin pouch.

"That's mine!" Godric looked caught between surprise and anger.

"Yes, we know it's yours." I rolled my eyes and took the purse from the boy. With one hand I opened the bag while the other maintained a grip on the boys arm. He had stopped struggling, but his body was shaking with fear. I shook the contents of the small bag and decided it wouldn't hurt to give the boy something. After all, he looked more than half starved.

"Now, listen to me, look at me." I said seriously, waiting as the boy slowly met my eyes. He looked beyond terrified, but he didn't scream or continue to struggle. I felt my heart break for him. "I dislike stealing, and I dislike people who take what isn't rightfully theirs." I paused, and looked over at Godric who stood still, watching my interaction. Content that he wouldn't interrupt, I continued. "I don't like thieves, but what I hate the most is the fact that you must steal in order to survive." Kneeling, I set the purse down and pulled out a small amount of currency. "Godric? Would you be averse to parting with a few coins?" I asked. The man shrugged but consented and I placed the money in the boy's hand, picked up Godric's purse and slowly let go of the child's wrist. "Be careful." I said gravely.

The boy bolted.

I knew the boy would probably continue to steal and would later make mockery of me, or despise me. He wouldn't ever count on human kindness, but maybe I could ease his suffering a little by showing him that not all the world was cold and that there were still people with some compassion. But…

I really couldn't hope for more than that.

XXXXX

After my muggle watching adventures with Godric, we returned to the castle. I said my farewell and headed towards the gardens to see if Helga was around. Before I got there, however, I was nearly plowed over by a little boy who couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"Hide me," the little boy whispered, frantically glancing over his shoulder.

"Who are you running from?"

"Not important. Can you cast a disillusionment charm or something?" The boy turned back to me. He seemed familiar, but I could not place who the boy reminded me of.

"Is your life in danger?" I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

"Possibly… will you cast the charm if I say yes?"

"N-,"

"Marius!" Another boy came from around the corner. He might have been thirteen or fourteen, with medium-length black hair, the same color as the younger. My conclusion was that they were brothers, but I was not under the impression that children younger than eleven were allowed into Hogwarts. Of course, I wasn't the expert on tradition or this time period's rules for magical education.

"Some help you are." The little boy made to run past me, but I took pity on the elder boy and grabbed the kid's collar, tugging him back.

"Not so fast kiddo," he gave me an incredulous look.

"Did you just… do you know who my father is?" I was somewhat reminded of Malfoy at those words. The snotty little pureblood demeanor wasn't winning this kid any sympathy points.

"Marius," the older boy hissed angrily. "Stop this behavior at once."

"But you saw him grab me!"

"I do not care. If you act like a common child, people will treat you as such. You've no one to blame but your self. Please return with me now. Father and Mother will be upset if we do not return quickly."

"They'll be upset anyway. I want to explore and see if I can find more secret passageways."

"Excuse us," the elder boy nodded in an apologetic manner.

"That's okay, I'm Harry,"

"Harry…?"

"Potter," I shrugged.

"Cicero Slytherin, pleased to meet you."

I blinked, rather stunned. Were they his younger brothers? No, they were too young. Cousins? Probably not. Nephews? Did Salazar have a wife and kids?

"S-Slytherin?" I had to be sure.

"That is what I said."

"You're related to Salazar then?" I smiled a bit nervously, though I couldn't explain why I felt so anxious.

"Yes, we're his sons."

"Oh." I murmured, because I didn't know what else to say. I swallowed down my strange sense of loss and offered another smile.

"Now, Marius, we really must return, or we will both get scolded."

XXXXX

There was a knock at my door, but I was nearly asleep and I only half registered the sound before I rolled over and snuggled further into my blankets. The glowing golden light from the hall trickled into my dark chamber as the door opened.

"Have you been hiding in your room?"

"Hm?" I mumbled groggily, yawning.

"You missed dinner and were nowhere to be found. I thought you disliked this room."

"It's a cold room, and the blankets are thin. I had to find more." I stretched and sat up. "And I wasn't very hungry…" I glanced down at my blankets and fiddled with a small string. The memory of Salazar's children came back to me full force, and I was still uncertain with how I felt about it.

First of all, it was strange thinking of Salazar as a father, and secondly, he didn't seem to be the family type. He never talked about them or hinted to being married. And I had never had a real family outside of the Weasleys. How was I supposed to act?

"My son said he encountered an incredibly rude fellow earlier today… he said the boy had very green eyes and absolutely no manners at all. I wonder who that could have been."

"Well, perhaps your son should consider his own manners while he is sprinting down the hall and running me over in the process."

"Running, was he? I'm afraid he left that bit out." Slytherin grinned.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Of course not."

"You _don't_ use legilimency on your own son?" I asked, shocked. He swiftly changed the subject.

"I apologize for their behavior. It was not I who raised the youngest, and their mother spoils them." He shrugged. I let my issue with his legilimency slide for the moment.

"You never said you were married."

"I was." He said simply.

"So you aren't now?" I frowned.

"No." He said dismissively, but he must have seen the question in my face, or mind as it may have been, so he continued, "She was… I had loved her, and in a way I love her still. But she and I have separated. I suppose we were too different in the end."

"We were married for six years and had two children. She and I were both from wealthy pureblood families and I had just finished my apprenticeship. I was young and she was beautiful and we had an easy life. But while she was content to sip tea and hold dinner parties, I grew bored and began teaching Cicero potion brewing and spell casting. He was a fast learner, and was far more advanced than his peers. It was around then that I noticed a lack of education in even the most wealthy of families. They were rich but did not actively pursue a trade, instead relying on house elves to do the most simple of tasks."

"I could not allow these young witches and wizards, more privileged than many, become weak in magic and in mind, for then they would be no better than muggles. They would have become worse than muggles." Privately, I agreed a bit with what Salazar was thinking. At least muggles didn't rely on house elves, but then again, there was probably slavery in this time period, so maybe I was mistaken.

"Around that time I met Rowena and Helga, who were also of a mind to educate wizarding children. I had never met a runic master until I met Rowena. They are rare as it is a delicate and precise art, much like potions but perhaps even more difficult in some ways. Helga was younger than both of us and she had already mastered potions, transfiguration, defense, herbology, arithmancy, healing, and the study of magical creatures. We wanted to start a school, but we needed to plan and find a place to build. A year later I met Godric and that was when the real work began."

"I imagine my wife saw this as an obsession. She disagreed with our goal and tried to convince me to give up. We argued a lot about it and I suppose it was my mistake, avoiding her. When I began teaching I saw her less and we grew distant. She wanted nothing to do with my school. Later I discovered she was having an affair, and at the time, I was… furious. I did some things I am not proud of. Needless to say, we are no longer together."

"So… I'm not sure how wizard marriage works… are you divorced? Separated?"

"The bond between us was severed, if that is what you are asking, and she no longer holds any power over my properties or wealth. The only thing she has a say in is the children."

I watched Salazar's face throughout his story, but his expression was like stone. I wasn't sure what to say. Did he feel hurt? Angry? Did he feel nothing?

He said he still loved her… so he couldn't feel _nothing_.

"I'm so sorry." I said finally. He spoke of the events dismissively, as though they did not matter, as though it really was too long ago to make a difference, but that couldn't be true.

"You need not apologize for something that happened when you did not exist," He smiled ruefully, "In fact, you need not hide away in your room because you are uncertain how to behave around my children and their mother."

"But I-… Stop that!" I turned over grumpily and tugged the blanket over my head, hiding from his insistent use of legilimency.

"I _was_ sympathetic, but how you ever got married is a mystery to me!"

"Harry," Salazar began. I curled up tighter, trying not to hear him. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, truly, it's… I just let curiosity get the better of me."

"Are you really?" I peeked out from under my blankets. "Are you really trying?"

"Well, you have made it very clear that you dislike it…" He stepped further into the room and conjured some candles. I blinked at the light and sat up, letting the blankets completely fall away. I offered him a genuine smile, and damn him if he needed legilimency to verify it. "Now do you still wish to hide in your room, or would you be willing to meet my family and be properly introduced?"

"I-," My voice caught as I hesitated. Did I want to meet this woman and Salazar's sons? Did I want to sit in a room across from a pureblood witch that would probably scrutinize every little thing I did? In a way, it was like meeting the founders all over again, but this time I felt like I was actually being measured to a standard of some sort. How was I supposed to act? What ifs filled my head, and I dared not examine my feelings any deeper for fear of what I would discover.

Shaking my head, I felt like it would be worse if I disappointed Salazar, who despite his indifferent gestures, seemed to truly wish for me to become acquainted with his family.

"I would love to meet your family. Would you mind transfiguring some appropriate attire?" I didn't wish to leave a bad first impression at any rate.


	12. Chapter 12: Evening

hey guys finals are over and I got my holiday shoping all done! This chapter, though necessary, is a bit short, so... sorry 'bout that. hopefully the next chapter will have a bit more going on. Thanks for sticking with the story and for leaving me some encouraging feedback! it's making my winter break all the more happy even though my brain is still recovering.

And special thanks to my betas: Liria Nai and Nari Starfire

--

**Chapter 12: Evening**

--

I swallowed down my anxiety and tried to breathe normally. God, why did she have to be so beautiful? Salazar had said he loved her, that he _still_ loved her. And I could see why. Not only was she as beautiful as Helga, she was funny and charming as well.

She held herself in a poise that was dignified and lady-like, a witch who was independent and unafraid.

She reminded me of everything I was not.

"Harry darling," She extended her hand to me and I carefully placed a kiss atop it, letting my eyes fall way from her radiance, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Salazar says you are from the future?" She gushed excitedly.

"Yes, um…"

"Victoria Eleutherius." She smiled encouragingly. I wanted to smack myself.

Why did she have to be so perfect? And god, how was I supposed to act?

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Victoria." I bowed slightly and met her eyes, "Erm… Before I inevitably offend you, my manners are not… in my time our courtesy and show of respect differs a bit from this time, and if I… if I seem rude, I apologize. I'm still learning, so please forgive me."

"Oh, don't feel as if you have to cater to me." She waved me off, "Come and let us have some wine in the sitting room. I want to hear about the future."

I followed Salazar and Victoria through Salazar's chambers. The front room, which had a lounging area was apparently not the sitting room, and I blinked in surprise as Victoria disappeared into a wall that reminded me quite a bit of the barrier from kings cross to platform nine and three quarters. I briefly wondered how many doors were actually hidden in Salazar's chambers besides his bedroom and wash room, which I noticed, had completely disappeared. I said nothing however, and followed after the others.

I found myself walking along a narrow hallway where, at the very end, there was a door with a silver handle and dark wood. Victoria entered as if she owned the place, and I felt a bit awkward.

I did grin however when Salazar entered in behind her and a flurry of hisses greeted him.

"Hey!" I recognized Marius next to his brother as he jumped up from his seat. "You're that-,"

"Marius, dear." Victoria said lightly. The boy was instantly quiet, and I could see him trying hard not to squirm and fidget.

I offered a smile, but he just glared at me. Shrugging, I looked to Salazar for direction. He motioned for me to sit in one of the comfortable looking arm chairs. I did so, and waited patiently for the others to be seated. With a wave of her wand, Victoria set about to conjure three wine glasses. A decanter filled with a dark red wine appeared on the small table set in between the chairs. Again, Victora waved her wand and a glass a little more then half full was floating in front of me. I took it carefully, a little miffed about her blatent use of magic. What I wouldn't give to be able to use my magic like that again, as if it were just an extention of me, with such ease as if to apear second nature. But no, even if I did have my magic, it would be more likely that the glasses would shatter and then the wine would boil, and then finally the decanter would end up hurtling into a wall, or worse into a person.

"I would like to formally introduce you to my sons, Cicero and Marius." Salazar had taken a seat between the boys on a couch while Victoria sat across from me. "Cicero here is thirteen, and Marius is nearly eight."

"How old are you?" Marius asked. I watched Cicero wince, but Salazar and Victoria gave no visible sign of disappointment at his outburst.

"Um… seventeen." I shifted, reminded of the Ravenclaw interrogation.

"Father says you're from the future."

"Yes he does." Victoria set her glass to rest on her knee and looked pleasantly curious. Salazar was watching her like a hawk, I noticed, but I couldn't tell why. It could have been for any number of reasons. "Would you mind sharing what the future is like?"

"Well, I suppose I could tell you some things… general things." I sipped at the wine trying to think of things to tell them that wouldn't necessarily affect the future drastically. "There are a lot of different things, and also a lot of the things stay the same. Clothing is a bit different. Wizards adapt many things from muggles, who by my time period have grown forward much faster than wizard society." I struggled not to laugh at the horrified looks I was receiving. "I'm actually surprised how forward thinking wizard society is compared to muggles in this time. It's quite a bit different. You probably wouldn't believe me, but muggles have progressed quite rapidly and have all sorts of inventions and technology that can perform spell equivalents."

"You aren't joking are you?" Marius looked as if he had just taken a bite of something sour.

"Nope. The future's full of muggles." I grinned. "More importantly they bring with them many new ideas that are really ingenious and we even borrow some of their inventions."

"What on earth could muggles come up with to replace magic?" Cicero said, finally speaking.

"Well, for example, muggles have machines that can warm and cool a room for a longer period of time than a warming or cooling charm, and they also come up with extremely accurate clocks to tell time like the tempus spell. You can even wear them on your wrist or put them in your pocket. Although, I think the one thing I miss from my time more than anything is indoor plumbing. A cleaning spell or a washing basin is just not the same as a shower." I sighed wistfully. "It's been interesting adjusting."

There was a pause while the others digested my vague account of the future.

"Salazar told me that you had just come out of a time of war?" Victoria looked sympathetic, leaning forward a bit in interest without compromising her posture.

I bit my lip and glanced at Salazar curiously. I wondered just how much he had told her.

"That's correct," I nodded, trying to focus on the people in front of me, hastily trying to gloss over the thoughts of what Salazar might have shared with Victoria. But despite my attempts to not think about it, I felt my body tense as a wave of nausea and remembered pain shuddered though me. I wanted to open my mouth and accuse her of spawning the man that would make my whole life a living hell. I wanted to blame her and Salazar for my existence of suffering… but I really couldn't. They were so far removed from who _he _was, or 'will be' might be more accurate.

I sighed.

Of course my wrist was burning again, so I held it out to Salazar who conjured ice for me. I smiled a little wincing as my burning skin was doused in frozen water.

"There was a crazy man trying to take over the world… I stopped him. And now, here I am…" I glared at my wrist. That thing _would_ come off.

"So you saved the world? You must be really powerful." Marius, who had been somewhat biased against me in the beginning was now looking up at me in begrudged awe.

"Well… I'd like to think I was… but the truth is, I was pretty average for the most part of the war. It wasn't until the end that things…" I tried to continue, and make the words form, but for some reason they just… cut off. Somehow I would have to overcome this stupid fear of talking about… what happened, but today wasn't going to be that day. Taking a determined breath, I tried again, "Something happened to me… while I was… um… well, something sort of snapped inside, like a damn collapsing under the weight of a river, and magic came to me like a flood. At that point I really only had one goal in mind. I pretty much ended that war on my own."

"Wow," Marius said enthusiastically, "Can you show me a really powerful spell?" I glanced from the boy to the floor.

"Marius darling, I'm sure that this is not the proper time to be asking for such a favor." Victoria scolded gently. The boy looked a bit put out.

"Unfortunately… I was betrayed by someone I trusted very deeply, and he sealed my magic away so that I can't use a wand or cast any spells."

"But, we're working on a way to break the band around his wrist so he can use his magic again." Salazar spoke determinedly. I looked up at him gratefully, my heart constricting.

"So… is that why you didn't help me in the corridor earlier?" Marius came to a conclusion. I laughed.

"I don't think I would have." I slowly brought my arm away from the ice and tried to work some feeling back into the frozen skin, "I sympathized with Cicero in that case. But if you were in danger, I would have defended you, even if I couldn't cast any spells."

"Well, that's just silly." Marius argued, "What good can a squib do?"

"Marius!" Cicero hissed.

"Well… it would depend on the opponent's skill… but there are many things one can do without magic."

"Do you suppose I could have a look at the band around your wrist?" Victoria asked.

I cautiously offered her my still partially numbed arm. I wasn't certain if I wanted her to touch me.

Part of me hated her, but I couldn't understand why.

Or, more accurately, I wanted to hate her, but couldn't. She was too charming, and too nice, and too pretty, and too... wonderful. I felt lower than dirt, like something that was unworthy.

"How strange." She gently fingered the silver metal over my wrist. "It's still warm… why does it burn you?"

"Um… well my best guess is that is has a difficult time trying to contain my magic… and when ever it swells under the surface, like when I think about certain things, or when I actually try to use my magic actively, the band burns to distract me or because that is the reaction to the strain of my magic." I shrugged.

"Well, you _must_ be powerful then. Perhaps more powerful than my Salazar?" Victoria allowed me to pull back my hand. Salazar snorted.

"I'm not your anything, Eleutherius." He raised a challenging eyebrow. "And it _will_ be interesting to see just how much power is being held back by that little ring of silver. I look forward to it."

"Stubborn man." She muttered.

I felt a bit uneasy.

"So… how long are you visiting Hogwarts?" I asked pleasantly. But I think I was really asking how long until they left. And that thought made me feel a little guilty.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe a few weeks. The boys rarely get the chance to spend time with their father..."

"Some of us are busy teaching our students and don't have as much leisure time as a lady of the Eleutherius household. In fact, sending an owl and making arrangements is often the polite and proper way to schedule a visit."

Oh boy…

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in the room for this argument, and judging by the look on Cicero's face he also looked exasperated.

"If you were not always so preoccupied with your school and would actually honor your arrangements I wouldn't have to drop by so unexpectedly."

"If you would have agreed to letting the children attend Hogwarts, they would have all the time in the world to spend with their father." Salazar ground out.

"Well, if you weren't so obsessed with-,"

"Mother," Cicero interrupted, "Father. It is rather late. Perhaps I will show Potter to the door?" But he did not wait for an acknowledgement and instead rose to his feet, grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me after him. Salazar and Victoria glared challengingly at each other in silence, but as soon as the door shut behind us I could hear the argument resume.

"I get the feeling that you are the sane one of your family." I said wryly.

"I apologize. This happens quite often, and they do not care who they might offend. I'm actually surprised they were able to refrain from arguing for so long. Congratulations on being able to distract them long enough." Cicero continued to lead me by the wrist through the narrow hallway and out into the front room.

"Well… even if it turned out a bit strange near the end, I'm really happy I had the chance to meet you. I can tell you are Salazar's son, but unlike him, you missed all his ornery traits."

"Mother is of a similar mind." Cicero offered a small smile and blushed when he realized he was still holding my wrist.

"Thank you for seeing me out. I'm sure we'll have more time to get to know each other better tomorrow." I smiled and left quickly, not sure if I felt happy or irritated or angry or any other number of things. But what frustrated me most was that I couldn't figure out why my feelings were so chaotic. Why did I feel so threatened?


	13. Chapter 13:Hearing a Smile

I don't own! HP belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing.

Special thanks to my dear beta Liria Nai, I don't know what I'd do without you!

Also, thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! I would have had this posted earlier yesterday, but my computer was not cooperating. Anyone out there with a Toshiba and their CRAPTACULAR AC ADAPTERS will understand my plight. I had a dead computer for TWO DAYS. (so angry)

I couldn't even work on my other stories! Now I'm behind and I have to be really careful or my computer will shut off on me and I'll lose all my data. (so sad)

Anyway, here's the real reason you're on this page:

**--**

**Chapter 13: Hearing a Smile**.

--

Nervously I slipped into Rowena's office. Upon her desk were stacks and rolls of parchment, meticulously organized and situated atop and aside each other likely in some sort of order, alphabetical or chronological I would guess. Behind them she sat carefully studying a few unraveled scrolls carefully. Soon enough, she finished what ever sentence she had been reading before looking up to greet me. I hoped I wasn't interrupting her.

"U-um… do you have time… t-to fix my eyes?" If I had sounded any more pitiable I might have bolted from the room. I felt the color rise in my cheeks and I nervously glanced down at my feet before returning my gaze to hers.

"Of course Harry. I've been waiting for you. Shall I send for Helga?" She asked. I nodded, unable to speak. I really hoped it wouldn't hurt. I was so tired of pain…

A house elf popped into existence, bowing low so that its ears swept the floor.

"The Lady is on her way." It said, before vanishing. Damn but it was efficient.

"Now, Harry if you will please lie down." Rowena conjured a large block of stone, long enough to be one of the most uncomfortable beds I'd ever seen, but that wasn't what was making me uncomfortable. There was nothing particularly similar except for the height and shape, but that was enough to make my blood turn cold.

Those memories I kept locked up tightly, my memories of _that time_ with _him_, came rushing to the front of my mind. I didn't want to think about _it_. Remembering was almost as painful, almost as terrifying…

There were no restraints, and it wasn't stained brown and red, and the stone looked smooth and polished rather than rough and course. It was hardly similar, but it was, I could tell, the same sort of thing with the same sort of purpose. It was a place to open a human's skin, a place for blood to flow. It was a place of sacrifice.

I swallowed, taking a step back.

"Harry?"

"Why?" I asked, hiding my trembling hands behind my back. "Why do I have to lie down?"

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Can't I… can't I lie on a bed… or… or… the floor?"

"Sorry I took so long, I had to-," Helga's voice was at my back, and I had nearly stumbled into her. "Harry? Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Um…" I pulled my hands forward and shoved them under my arms as though I were cold. I glanced at both of them and then at the stone platform. It was like a sacrificial altar, foreboding and terrifying.

Vaguely I felt my wrist burning and I pulled that hand away from my body and held it at my side stiffly.

"Um…" I said again, biting my lip and starring at my feet. I willed them to remain still and not run.

"Harry?" Helga asked again, but it sounded somewhat far away. I was brought back to myself by a sudden shock of cold as my arm was thrust into a bucket of ice. Rowena held the bucket and Helga had a painful grip on my arm.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to do that."

"Perhaps we should do this another time?" Rowena sounded concerned.

"No." I shook my head stubbornly, "I can do it. I can… I just… might need a lot of ice… and if it isn't too much trouble, if someone could… talk to me… about anything really, just keep me distracted. I know I can do this." I was determined to get my sight back and a memory wasn't about to stop me.

"If you're sure," Rowena set the bucket of ice onto her desk, "I can't have you moving while I'm casting runes. One mistake can have dire consequences. Do you understand?"

I nodded and she led me over to the platform.

"Hmm… A story, a story." Helga murmured.

I pulled my body stiffly up and onto what could only be considered _my_ sacrificial altar, trying to clear the fog of panic that was fighting to take over my thoughts. Helga handed me the potion, and I wished that it was some sort of calming draught or sleep inducing potion. I didn't want to be put in this position. I did not want to be restrained, but I wasn't sure if I could keep myself still, knowing what I would be lying on.

"I-I'm not very good at making up stories…" Helga transfigured a small, palm sized block of ice and wrapped half of it in a thick cloth. She pressed it to my burn and the metal band around my wrist that was growing hot as I willed myself to lie on the platform.

"Then it is a good thing I found some time to spare." A low voice entered the room and I turned my head to see Salazar standing in the door way. I smiled gratefully while relief swept though me. By 'time to spare,' I wondered if he was using this as an excuse to avoid his ex wife. Somehow that gave me mixed feelings, but I couldn't dwell on that right now.

"You both had better not distract me." Ravenclaw warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Salazar crossed the room and was standing just behind Helga. He grabbed the empty vile of pain numbing potion, sniffed it once and nodded his approval. Helga looked smug.

"Take a good look around Harry," Rowena appeared over me and I noticed her black hair was now completely out of her face so it wouldn't get in the way while she was casting runes. "These are the last things you will see for about a week or so."

I swallowed and looked from her, to Helga, and then to Salazar, and I held his gaze the longest before I closed my eyes and forced my body to remain still.

I heard the door shut and lock by magic, and I felt a silencing spell being placed around the parameter which I supposed was for Rowena's sake so she would not startle and make a mistake.

"Is there any thing in particular you'd like to hear? A story or something about Hogwarts?" Slytherin asked.

"Um… I don't mind as long as it is lasts long enough. Maybe a story from when you were a kid?"

"When I was a child?" He paused to think. I barely felt the pressure of Rowena's fingers as they gently moved over the skin around my eyes. I shivered anyway, curling my fingers into my palm and chewing on my bottom lip hoping this would be over soon. "Very well… In my eleventh year, my father sent me to my great uncle, a highly skilled potions master, to learn the trade as his apprentice. I was deft with my hands and I had a natural understanding of the properties of ingredients. I excelled with potions theory and application. Having learned only the very basics of spell theory, I was eager to begin my lessons in spell casting as well. By age twelve I was able to craft my own wand. My master taught me much in the art of potions and as much as he knew in the casting of spells and their practical uses, however he was more interested in brewing than in casting and what he could not teach me, I learned for myself through intense study."

"Did you say you crafted your own wand?" I did my best to ignore the tiny stabbing feeling over my eyelids and the fact that there were other people in the room. If I focused enough, everything else seemed to bleed out into nothingness and all that was left was Salazar's low soothing voice.

"Do you not craft your own wands in your time?"

"No… the saying is 'the wand chooses the wizard' or witch as it might be. There are specialized wand makers in the future and when we turn eleven we get a letter of acceptance and if we can afford it we go and buy a wand. I thought it was a secret or something. How do you make a wand?" I tensed a bit when I felt another prickle slice across my left eye, but I managed to focus my attention elsewhere.

"Wand crafting _is_ a secret. There are many different methods that are passed down through generations from parent to child. Each family has their own techniques and they are only shared once bonded. Within the Slytherin line there are twenty one different techniques to choose from." The tone of his voice suggested that he was proud of this fact, but next to me I heard Helga snort.

"So… does that mean muggle born witches and wizards don't have wands?"

"Oh no, they can purchase used wands. They won't work as well as if they had crafted their own, but old families in need of money will sell off the wands of their deceased. It isn't as if they are being used."

"That's not really fair…" I frowned. Rowena moved onto the next eye, and I swallowed. "W-what's so important about wand crafting that it must be kept secret?"

"Simple child." Rowena muttered above me but continued to work.

"Had they the knowledge of wand crafting, magical creatures would doubtlessly try to kill the lot of us, particularly the goblins. They hold it against us that we do not share our secrets of wand craft, but they in turn refuse to share their metal bending techniques."

"But… why would it have mattered if we shared our wands?"

"Wand crafting has only ever been successful used by a witch or wizard. It is what makes us who we are, what we are. I doubt it possible for any other magical creature to wield a wand because their magic is so much different then ours. Where we can will specific things to happen, most magical creatures can only perform simple acts of magic that are innate in their species. Do creatures hold wands in your time?"

"No… but I wasn't raised in the wizarding world either… so I don't know much."

"It is petty jealously in most cases, a desire for more power… It is also a secret between wizards for maintaining power within older pureblood families."

I was about to open my mouth to say something along the lines of how that was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. But I kept my mouth shut. I could understand why they kept wand crafting secret from magical creatures like the goblins or giants. Given a wand tailored to their unique talents, they could cause a lot of damage. A giant didn't have the mental capacity to think rationally about spell work, and goblins were downright vicious if you crossed them. In fact, you didn't even need to cross them to irritate them…

But keeping magic within pureblood families… that sounded unfair.

"What are you thinking?" Salazar asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I grinned, a little smug about how he couldn't use legilimency while my eyes remained shut.

"Hm." He feigned disinterest, but I knew he was probably secretly curious. The man couldn't keep from mentally spying on others. It was like a bad habit or an addiction, and it was probably irking him that he didn't know. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't dare move while Rowena continued to poke and prod at my eyelid.

"There… now don't move. I'm going to anchor the casting and seal the magic. After that, we let the blood dry on its own, and once the runes are stable enough we can dab away the blood around the eye. You can relax now. The painful part is over."

Rowena said a sort chant in Latin and I felt the magic settle loosely over my eyes before it was tugged into place and like she said it seemed to anchor itself. It was probably the strangest magic I had ever felt. Even my own chaotic magic had never felt so vaguely settled. But once it caught the rune it was pulled into it with purpose like a vacuum.

"Thank you for doing this for me." I resisted the urge to reach up and scratch the open cuts on my eyelids. They itched and ached as the pain numbing potion wore off.

"It never hurts to keep my skills sharp." I could hear a smile in her voice.

And that would be something I'd be getting familiar with, something as strange as hearing a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Bath

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, not me. Just borrowing.

Note: So, I'm going to England! I'm really excited, but unfortunately that means two weeks of no computer for me, and no writing. So… I'm sorry everyone, but the long waits between updates will be longer, at least this one time (I hope).

Warning: So, some mature content in this longer than normal chapter. Just to warn you, even though I am sure you are expectifng this at some point in my story. Enjoy the show.

MORE NOTES: I can't believe I almost forgot to thank my most wonderful beta - Liria Nai - (some background theme music maybe?)  
Oh, and a side note. There is now a Salazar-and-Harry fan club on Deviant Art, although it's still in the process of being fully developed. I'm super excited about it! I'll put a link in my profile. Love you all!

--

**Chapter 14: Bath **

--

Helga dabbed away the blood and rubbed a salve under my eyes to keep them from opening. It was strange because as it was applied I felt the muscles around my eyes relax and then the skin sort of stuck together. She said it also worked on fingers and toes and would last until she applied the counter cream.

When she finished those tasks she wrapped a thin strip of cloth, like a bandage over my eyes and around my head.

I probably looked silly, but I couldn't complain.

"There you are." Helga patted me on the wrist and helped me get to my feet. Nervously, I shifted my weight, uncertain about my temporary blindness.

"So um… I guess… I'd like to return to my room…" But really, I just wanted to get used to not being able to see in private. There was no need for me to stumble around Hogwarts making a fool of myself after all.

"Before you leave," I heard Rowena's feet tread softly over the floor as she walked over to her desk. "I want to make sure you understand a few things. Absolutely no magic-,"

"Well, that's nothing to worry about." I interrupted, flicking the band around my wrist. As if that would be a problem.

"I mean, no magic performed on you. No clothing transfiguration, no charms, no glamours, no tidying or cleaning charms." I then got the impression that she turned to Salazar, "Also, no silencing spells, curses, or magic being used anyplace that he is in contact with during the casting. I don't want his eyes to be affected by any latent magic. So this also means that he should probably be absent from classes that the children are actively using their wands."

"Okay." I agreed with a shrug. It didn't sound impossible. I would just have to… borrow clothes, or have someone transfigure my clothes while I wasn't wearing them. And I'd have to bathe myself somehow. But it didn't seem like it would be terrible.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Helga offered kindly.

"Sure-,"

"I'm headed that way. I can take him." Slytherin interrupted.

"Of course." Helga's robes shifted as she moved, sweeping over her shoes but not quite reaching the floor. I wondered if my hearing would improve as a result of my period of blindness. "Well, then if that is everything, I have a few potions sitting in my lab that will need to be rotated and stirred within the hour."

I started a little when Salazar's hand gently guided me forward, fingers pressed against my shoulder blade, his palm warm and firmly between them. I could feel the heat through the cloth of my robe, the strength in his arm, and I wondered if it was not only hearing, but touch that would become sensitive.

He pressed me forward a few steps and I hesitated, uncertain of what was before me. I was very tempted to open my eyes, afraid I might trip or run into something.

"Your way is clear," Salazar soothed, taking my hand in his. He was so close to me now that if I leaned back a bit, my shoulder would be against his chest. I could smell him, he was so close.

Ashes from the hearth. Skin. Damp stone. Green leaves. Salt.

We moved slowly from the room and out into the corridor. I had never realized how much I relied on my sense of sight to get from one place to another. It seemed like I hesitated every five or six steps and Salazar had to coax me forward again.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just that I miss my sight already. Now I'm going to be even more dependant on others…" My thoughts were bleak, but then another thought took me and I grinned trying to stifle my laughter. "And that I'm going to enjoy the fact that you can't read my thoughts anymore."

"Ha, ha," Salazar laughed sarcastically. I felt his fingers drop away suddenly and he withdrew. Cold crept up on me, and found myself stranded in the middle of nowhere in a void of dark nothingness.

I shivered.

"S-Salazar?" I turned and groped outwards, reaching into nothing. "This isn't funny." My voice sounded loud in the silent corridor. Tentatively I brought my arm down to my side and stood still to think. He wouldn't leave me alone would he?

Then again…

He might.

Maybe I had upset him?

Carefully I edged forward, afraid I'd trip over something or walk into a suit of armor. I put my hands out in front of me and moved painstakingly slow across the corridor. At least if I met a wall, I might be able to ask a portrait for directions…

Instead I met heavy fabric and a warm body. Salazar had only moved a couple of feet away. He was probably grinning at my stumbling efforts.

"That wasn't very nice." I whispered, suddenly afraid of my own voice, afraid that he might leave me again, that I'd be trapped in this void all alone. He didn't say anything, but I could just barely hear his breathing and feel his heart beating under my fingers. "I was only joking with you, you know. Don't be upset." I bit my lip and slid one hand to his collar bone and then curled my fingers into my palm before raising them to brush his jaw line. I wanted to know if he was upset or angry, but he wouldn't say anything.

He stiffened and I pulled back thinking that he must be angry with me if he so hated my touch. He must be tired of looking after me.

Carefully I stepped back, head bowed and hands behind me.

"Sorry, I only… I didn't know if you were angry with me… I thought… well you won't say anything… so I thought I would be able to tell if I…" Words left me as I jumped from a sudden brush of fingers against my shoulder. Laughter, low and filled with humor reached my ears, and I felt a sensation of relief and embarrassment all at once.

"Why must you always laugh at my expense?" My voice caught and I took a deep breath and willed my heart to stop racing.

"Well, you must admit, you are rather funny." His hand grasped my arm gently, "And do not be angry with me. I mean no harm by it."

"I'm only glad you're not upset with me." I stepped forward before realizing that it was probably too close for general comfort. I thought I should probably move back, but he didn't move away and… I didn't really want to either. "Will you take me back to my room now?"

There was a long pause, and I wasn't certain if he would answer me. I reached out and felt for his robe sleeve. Once found, I grasped it and held it tightly incase he thought to strand me in the hallway again.

"Let's go." He took the hand I had fisted into his sleeve and worked my fingers away taking my hand in his instead. It was a bit perplexing as he guided me through the halls and down a few flights of stairs. I heard no others and I wondered about that.

"I don't hear any other students."

"That is because they are out playing Quidditch." Salazar sounded somewhat exasperated. "Godric insists we have a house competition. I believe it is Gryffindor house versus Ravenclaw."

"Oh! I should have waited until after the game!"

"It's only Quidditch." Salazar shrugged and continued to guide me forward.

"Never say, 'only Quidditch' to me. And Rowena should be out cheering for her team. I can't believe I made her miss it."

"She hasn't missed it. It is probably only a quarter of the way through… unless they already caught the snitch… but I honestly don't think she minds. I believe only Helga can come close to the… exuberance Godric displays at a game."

"You make it sound like it's just a silly game."

"Do I?" He sounded amused, blast him.

"It is _not_ just a silly game! It's a sport that relieves our minds from grinding themselves into mush from studying. We normal people appreciate that Quidditch is there for us when our lives lack for excitement and something to take pride in. It's a pastime that inspires hundreds and thousands of people… for generations even!"

"Such a passionate heart," Salazar teased.

"You probably don't like it because you're pants on a broom." I accused. Panic gripped me when his steps hesitated and I gripped his sleeve tightly afraid he'd let me go again.

"I'll have you know," He drawled, "I can best Godric on a broom any day."

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it."

"I guess you'll be a doubter for a while then, won't you."

XXXXX

A few days passed and I was missing my sight like I missed flying. More than that even. I had to wait for Salazar to come get me for meals, and then I had to rely on him to tell me what was on my plate and I had to keep different foods separate on my plate if I wanted to be able to find them.

I couldn't do anything fun. Besides being debilitating, being blind was also boring. I couldn't draw, write, read or fly… when the founders were teaching, there was nothing to do except talk with Victoria or Cicero or Marius. But unfortunately, I was… uncomfortable talking with Victoria alone because she had a habit of insulting Hogwarts, and it was all I could do to keep my self seated, reminding myself that she was a lady, and it would be rude and insulting to leave in the middle of a conversation. And even if she wasn't the type to get angry, Salazar still loved her… and upsetting her might upset him, and I wouldn't do something so selfish.

Cicero and Marius, as well meaning as they were, I could tell without seeing that they would rather be exploring Hogwarts or flying, things I couldn't do. I was so glad this blindness was only temporary.

The only side effect of blindness I liked was the hypersensitivity I was developing. Paying attention to the grain of wood or cloth stitching beneath my fingers, or the polished and smooth stones beneath my feet, or the soft snoring from sleeping portraits, or the static feeling of magic flicking through the corridors and buzzing softly, or the smell of the kitchens, a floor above, or the soft pattering of feet moving about at all hours… It was so very strange.

Even stranger than that, was my experience dinning with Salazar's visiting family. The staff table had been extended to seat the three visitors beginning with Victoria then Cicero and then Marius at the end. I had a feeling that if it weren't for my current condition I would have been seated at the end next to Marius.

"Oh dear… you… you're using the wrong fork again." Victoria said quietly.

"That, unfortunately, is on purpose." Salazar sounded exasperated and I imagine he might have rolled his eyes. Then again, in front of so many people, he probably didn't.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, that he has tried and tried but to no avail. I _like_ my salad fork because it irks him that I use it."

"If that is your attitude perhaps I shall ask the house elves to ban them from your table setting?"

"You wouldn't dare," I faked my concern. I did have a back up plan after all, and Salazar wouldn't be able to see it coming either.

"Perhaps I will." He sounded potentially serious… but again, I wasn't worried.

"Oh Harry, It must be difficult being unable to see. I would find it quite an awful experience." Victoria's voice was clear, like a bell. Every consonant she spoke was grating and sharp. I just barely kept myself from wincing.

"Well, it isn't so terrible." I shrugged, softening my words, "I've had worse."

"Like what?" Marius piped from his seat at the end.

"Like what?" I repeated his question. Was he really asking what I think he was asking? Did I just stupidly say 'I've had worse,' in front of a kid? Of course he would ask what I defined as 'worse.' I shouldn't have said anything at all.

"I'm fairly certain that isn't a topic for the dinner table," Salazar answered for me, and I nearly dropped my fork when his hand brushed my wrist.

It wasn't burning.

I was relieved.

My thoughts hadn't wandered… In fact it was almost frightening how easy it was to not think about things, how easy it was to not think about _it_. Because _it_ didn't need to be thought about; what _it_ was associated with, what _it _meant, could be ignored so long as I only thought in terms of _it._ Like a door, the word 'it' was only a label to be shut upon what _it_ really was.

"Maybe your father is the best person to ask," I suggested. After all he should know the gist of my life story should he decide it appropriate to share with his children. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't care if anyone knew what I had gone through… I only wished people would leave me alone about it. Thinking about it, talking about it… I'd rather just ignore it thank you.

"But you said that _you've_ had worse. Father's never been blind."

"Marius." Victoria voice was firm and brooked no argument.

The table was quiet after that and the din of cutlery on china and soft conversation took over my sense of hearing.

XXXXX

Cicero and Marius had taken it upon themselves to help me back to my room while Salazar and Victoria followed behind at a short distance. Marius constantly pulled me off balance while Cicero scolded him for being inconsiderate, but to be honest it was kind of fun.

"But he's _my_ friend, I can do it without you're help." Marius pulled at my wrist and I tripped a little over my feet.

"Careful," Cicero warned. "I fear if we left poor Harry in your care he would be fated to return with less limbs than he began with."

"Well, it is lucky that we have arrived then." Salazar said pointedly.

"Thank you very much for seeing me safely to my room." I offered the two younger boys a smile. "And Salazar? I'd like to be able to… I mean… can I call a house elf for a bath?" It had been a few days after all…

"You may, however it might be difficult without any assistance."

"Well, the house elf could-,"

"I think I have a better idea." Salazar's voice held a tone of finality and I swallowed what ever else I was going to say. "I am going to escort the Lady and the boys to their quarters and I will return shortly."

I nodded and turned to face the wall, feeling for the door. Kindly, Marius guided my fingers to the cool metal door knob. Walking through the entry way, I felt the difference in atmosphere immediately. This room was cooler, the air still and somewhat damp. As I shut the door I tried hard to remember where exactly my bed was. It was in the far corner, and although it might be faster walking straight over towards where I thought my bed might be, I decided to follow the perimeter of the room instead. It felt safer if I had a wall beside me, to steady me and to keep my fingers company. Groping out into nothingness was almost scary, being unable to reach anything, feel anything.

So I carefully padded my way around the room, taking measured steps, and finally my shin bumped into the bed frame, and with a hiss I reached for it and sat down.

It didn't hurt terribly, but I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bruise within the hour.

Patiently I waited for Salazar to return, wondering what exactly he thought he could do better than a house elf.

A lot of things probably… but all I needed was a small tub of warm water and a wash cloth. I wasn't completely helpless. Though, washing my hair would be a chore and I would definitely need help so I wouldn't get too much water or soap onto my eyelids.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock at my door, and I felt the rush of warm air slowly float into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but-," I paused trying to find a polite way of asking why he felt like he _needed_ to help me, "wouldn't it be more convenient for you if I simply asked a house elf?"

It didn't come out exactly how I intended and there was a pause.

"Well… perhaps," He said slowly, "Although, I thought I would share something with you. But if you would prefer the assistance of a house elf-,"

"No, that's fine. I just thought maybe you'd like to… spend sometime with your family instead of having to look after me." I shrugged.

"Come," He was suddenly beside me and helping me stand. I truly felt like an invalid and it irked me.

We walked through the corridors at a fast pace, and I had no time for hesitation as he led me easily, holding me above my elbow, fingers gripping around my arm firmly but not painfully. After a few stair cases I thought I might have an idea where we were in the castle, but I wasn't certain until Salazar let go and began pacing back and forth.

"The room of requirement," I said, excited that I was able to guess where we were.

"I call it the come and go room… and it was supposed to remain a secret." He sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, well, not everyone knows about it." I bit my lip.

"Well, then you know what it can do then? I figured you would like a large stone bath, like I saw in your memory with that large golden dragon egg. In fact, I had wanted to try such a way to bathe, but haven't yet indulged myself."

"Having a bath is much more satisfying than a scourgify spell," I admitted.

Salazar took my hand and led me into the room. I felt warmth and humidity quickly engulf my body as I walked through the entrance. It was a completely foreign environment, like somewhere tropical and wet. It was a bit difficult to breathe, but I sighed in contentment at the enveloping warmth. It was so much better than cold stone and shivering under five blankets.

I was startled out of my daydreams as Salazar unhooked the clasp of my robe.

"W-wait," I stepped backwards, "What are you-,"

"Undressing you," He answered as if it were a silly question to ask, "Or would you prefer to bathe in your robes?"

"I can undress my self," My voice held a tremor of uncertainty but I tried to ignore it. Taking another two steps back, I found myself against a warm stone wall. Slowly, I pulled my robe from my shoulders and let it slide to the floor. All the while, I was well aware that he was watching me closely. It felt… awkward.

I had never felt so self-conscious in front of the other boys in Gryfindor, but standing and stripping in front of Salazar was likely to be one of the single most embarrassing things I had ever done.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and I held my shirt protectively in front of me, waiting for him to say something derogatory.

"Can I touch you?" Salazar asked, his voice sending shivers over my skin. I nodded not trusting my self to speak, pressing farther into the wall. The sensation I felt as his fingers slid over my bare shoulder, pulling me away from the safety of the wall, was like a building of fire in my stomach. It pooled there, making my muscles week and heightening my awareness of him.

His other hand gently took my wrist and slid down to where my fingers clutched at my shirt. Unwillingly my fingers loosened their grip on the fabric, and the shirt fell to the floor. I swallowed nervously.

"Come." He said smoothly, guiding me towards the bath. Then he said, "Sit." And I did, grateful to lower myself to the floor. I held my arms to shield as much of my body as I could while I listened to Salazar's movements.

The rustle of fabric led me to the conclusion that Salazar was also undressing, and if possible, I blushed even harder. I shouldn't be so… There was no reason to be embarrassed, and yet here I was, worried about what he must think of me.

Was I too skinny? I always thought so. Was my hair in disarray as usual? Not that there was anything I could do about it.

I heard the movement of his body sliding slowly and deliberately into the water.

"Do stop biting your lip. Now carefully come towards my voice, and I will help you in." His tone was soothing and commanding, and I couldn't think of doing anything other than what he had asked.

Slowly, I leaned forward and began to crawl on my hands and knees to where I thought he was. Sliding my hands over the smooth stone I stopped when my fingers curled over an edge.

"Now slide you feet over the ledge and I will lift you into the bath."

Hesitantly, I put my feet over the ledge and felt them slide into pleasantly hot water. I swallowed, trying to fight down my embarrassment. Hands slid beneath my arms and I squeaked, tensing all of my muscles while his grip tightened, pulling me into the bath and consequently against him.

I thought I would die when so much of my skin was touching his.

My body was shivering even though my skin felt hot, and I was reacting, my penis was becoming hard… and I felt ashamed. Was my body supposed to do that because of a man? It was mortifying, and Salazar…

What was Salazar thinking? Was he going to say something? Was he disgusted? Did he even notice?

"Relax." He said, then, "breathe."

I was afraid to let go and I gripped his forearms tightly when he pushed me a ways away from him. My face had to be redder than a tomato, and in my effort to find the bottom of the bath I ended up banging my toe against the edge of a stone bench which created a shallow ledge to sit on.

"Ow," I winced gaining my feet. He laughed lightly, and for a moment I wanted to give in to my frustration. It wasn't fair. I should have just asked a house elf and made do with a small tub and a wash rag.

"Calm down and be still." Salazar's fingers brushed over my forehead leaving trails of damp. "There is a shallow ledge you may sit on while I gather a washing cloth and a bottle of soap. This time, make small movements and allow me to help you sit."

I obeyed and felt my way onto the shallow ledge that wasn't really all that shallow. Sitting, the water came up to just below my chin. Salazar might be able to sit comfortably with his head above the water, but I was a bit shorter.

The ledge itself wasn't exactly like the baths in my memory. It was a short bench, but there was an angle, and as I ran my fingers over the edge of the bench I realized it became wider as I reached right, and smaller to my left. I scooted over to the wider edge so my knees were comfortably on the edge of the bench and my back was against the bath wall.

I was finally calming down. My heart was no longer trying to escape from my chest. But my semi hard erection, though mostly faded, was still… there.

Maybe he wouldn't say anything. Maybe it was normal?

Still, it was embarrassing.

If he didn't say anything… then I certainly wouldn't mention it.

The warm water rippled as it parted for Salazar's shape, and for once I did not flinch away from his touch. His hand was wet and felt warm against the skin on my face. He guided my chin up and his other hand wrapped in a wash cloth gently brushed over my face, under my eyes and down my cheeks, over my forehead, under my chin, and disappearing into the water to brush behind my neck and ears.

"Can you stand up and sit on the ledge?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question. Nodding I stood self-consciously and raised myself to sit on the ledge. The bench was deep enough that if I sat with the backs of my knees against the ledge I couldn't reach the bench with my toes, but just barely I bet.

Salazar also climbed out of the bath and sat on the ledge next to me.

"Turn your back to me." He said, and I heard the sound of a cork removed and liquid being poured over cloth. I shuddered when the thin cloth first came into contact with my bare skin, easily being able to feel the fingers and palm through the rough fabric.

My breathing was irregular and I knew he was going to tell me to stop squirming any minute now. My semi flaccid penis was beginning to twitch in interest and I squirmed all the more, trying to think of disgusting things.

"Stop squirming,"

But with his hands and his closeness, Salazar was all but dominating my thoughts.

I heard a sigh before the wash cloth was pulled away from my skin.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I can't help it-," I began, blushing furiously.

"So I can see," his tone was a bit biting and maybe a little amused. I think I blushed harder wishing I could disappear.

"It's just… I don't even know why I- gah!" my excuses, my pleadings, what ever they had been were suddenly cut off as Salazar's long fingers found their way around my rapidly hardening member. "What are you-, ah… ha," My legs suddenly felt so weak and I found that there was no strength in my arms even as I tried to push Salazar's hand away, I only managed to grip his arm. "Hnn… Sa- ah," his and moved and I couldn't think.

Salazar's free hand pulled me back against him, sliding over my stomach, trailing the line of bone my ribs made with a single finger before sliding over to brush my nipple.

I was lost.

So very lost.

I jerked when his hands moved, but he put it to rhythm and I could only moan and gasp, and to my horror I climaxed with a loud moan and spilled my seed all over his hand.

"Well, that was fast." Salazar's voice seeped into the feeling of peace that had taken my body.

I felt cold suddenly, angry.

"What-! Why did you-?" the full realization of what had happened flooded into my thoughts and I sat up abruptly. "H-how could you do that?" I accused trying to struggle away from him, but his arm quickly caught me and manipulated me easily so that I was against him and couldn't move. "Why would you do that?" I wanted to cry.

"Shush." He said.

"Don't tell me to shush, you pervert!" I choked out.

"You were uncomfortable. I took care of the problem." The bastard had the gall to sound nonchalant. Like this wasn't a big deal that he had just molested me.

"You're horrible." I hissed.

"Would you rather I ignored it?"

"Yes." I said petulantly.

"So you could squirm and feel shamed for no reason? So you could continue to be distressed over such a small matter?" I bristled at the word 'small,' but decided that he wasn't trying to insult me or make light of the situation. Salazar's voice was quiet and calm, deep and resonant. My tensed muscles relaxed and I slid listlessly against him. I gave up.

"I don't even know why I-," I felt tears build under my eyelids and it stung because they couldn't escape. "I've never… I mean… you're a man, and I-,"

"Your reaction is natural." Salazar sounded bemused yet reassuring. "When another person is touching you, is close, in such a bathing setting, this I can understand."

"You aren't… disgusted?"

"I should be flattered." He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair, almost… affectionately.

"Then… you weren't… taking advantage of me? You only meant to… to take care of my discomfort?"

"Well," Salazar paused, his left hand gently massaging my shoulder and neck, "I might have taken some liberties I should not have. I did not mean for you to become more distressed as a result." He didn't really answer the question, I noticed, but he didn't sound like he was lying. "Now, perhaps you will sit up so I can wash your back?"

And I blushed, fully realizing my position. I was more or less in Salazar's lap, my back to his chest and my fingers had placed themselves without my knowledge. One of my hands had found a place on Salazar's hip, the other rested on his left knee.

"Sorry." I whispered pulling away.

"Do not apologize," he said quietly, "You do so often, and for no reasons I can fathom, and when I feel you should apologize not a word of remorse escapes your mouth."

There was the sound of disrupted water and the warm washcloth wiped away the dust and dirt on my skin. I noticed that it felt good, and I still felt anxious, but I wasn't reacting so strongly under his touch. My body felt content, even if my heart did not.


	15. Chapter 15: One Way or Another

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Note: sorry about the late update. School has just begun and I don't have internet at my house, so… things just sort of fell back, and I lost track of time. This semester's going to be really stressful *sigh*

Thank you Liria Nai for being my beta! And thank you Karasu Kagami for the idea of Victoria using the salad fork!

And of course, thank you to all of my reviewers for reading and letting me know what you think. I really appreciate it.

**--**

**Chapter 15: One Way or Another.**

**--**

Helga rubbed a sharp smelling liquid under each of my eyes. The potion was a dissolving agent specifically designed to remove the potion she had put on my eyes earlier to keep them from opening. I had dutifully refrained from scratching the rune markings that had formed small scabs over my lids and I had learned how to move without sight by paying attention to my other senses. Overall, it had been an interesting learning experience. But not something I'd want to do again. Having nothing to do except eat and have conversations was… well kind of boring.

"Now, don't open your eyes right away. Take your time adjusting to having your sight back. The lights will be bright, so I would suggest getting reacquainted with your eyes in a very dimly lit room."

"Okay. I'm sure I can find a place." I grinned. Any number of dungeon rooms would qualify.

"Good." She patted the back of my hand and I stood. "And when you are ready come and see me and we can plan a surprise disruption for a certain man who thinks he knows everything." For a moment I was puzzled, but then I remembered a conversation we had shared earlier. We had yet to play a trick on Salazar, and it was my job to find a place where his little snake spies wouldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. I was going to find a blind spot where we could plot without fear of being found out.

"I will, Cicero?" I called.

"Where would you like to go?" Salazar's son had been lurking in the far corner, looking at books or potion's ingredients probably.

"Just to my room. Thank you for helping me. This will be the last time I hope." Cicero took my hand and then my elbow, gently leading me to the door.

"I don't mind." He said with warmth in his tone. I could tell he was smiling. "It beats sitting around while Mother pokes through Father's chambers. Better than hearing Marius whine about how bored he is too."

"I guess I'll just have to show him some of the secret passages I know that he might not. Or, we could go flying together." I thought doing something physical was probably a good idea. After being lead around slowly for that last week, being on a broom and speeding through the sky sounded liberating.

I let my eyes slit the tiniest bit open and I shut them quickly. It wasn't too awful. The hallways weren't very bright but I still winced a little. I'd have to start dimmer than that. My eyes wouldn't adjust fast enough.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Thank you. Oh, but will you ask your father to come get me when lunch is ready? I have something I want to say to him. It's important."

I heard Cicero nod, but he seemed to realize that I would probably prefer verbal confirmation.

"Er, yes. I can tell him. See you later Harry." He shifted and left. Slowly I turned and felt for the door handle. Opening the door, I stepped through the entrance and carefully closed it behind me.

"Um… house elf?" I tried. It was silly, really. I had yet to ask for any help from an elf. But Salazar and his family had been very helpful and I hadn't needed much in the ways of assistance in my room. I heard a small pop and turned towards the sound.

"What can Libby do for sir?" The scratchy voice asked.

"Um… Libby, can you find and light a candle for me? Just one, please, and bring it here?"

The elf made a choking noise.

"Libby is honored, great wizard." It sounded like it was holding back tears. God. House elves would never change. Libby popped out of the room and I took a seat on my bed. The house elves were so eager to please, bending over backwards to help others… and they _liked_ it. In some ways, I felt a kinship, because in some ways, I would also bend over backwards for people I cared about. I would do anything to gain approval in the eyes of those who were important to me.

It was like that with Dumbledore. I had cared so much about not disappointing him. He and the wizarding world had, in a way, rescued me from my life with the Dursleys. It was like a miracle to learn that there were people in the world that gave a damn about me. It was the first time in my life that I felt like I mattered.

Now that I had been pulled back in time, and to be honest, I still don't really feel like I fully understand how or why I'm here, but now that I _was_ here, I had attached myself to the founders, particularly Salazar. It was… it still was like a dream, like I would wake up the next day to find myself back in my old dorm in Gryffindor tower, or that I would wake up back at the Dursleys.

I was beginning to recognize just how much I cared about the founder's approval. They founded, created and built my home, my sanctuary, and had impacted the world far greater than anyone could fully comprehend. Meeting the founder of my house, Godric Gryffindor, was like meeting a celebrity. I felt, I'm sure, what Hermione felt when she had first met Gilderoy Lockheart for the first time.

Helga Hufflepuff… was really cool. She was pretty, funny, and completely unexpected when I thought of what being a Hufflepuff symbolized, if discretely, in my time. And Rowena, well, she hadn't been as much of a surprise. When she wasn't at meals or teaching classes, on the few occasions I had met with her, she almost always was in the middle of reading something. She was like the second coming of Hermione, adult version.

And then there was Salazar.

He was the first of the founders that I met. Salazar was a difficult person, not very sociable, and definitely had more personal issues than I cared to count; but who was I to judge something like that? In a sense, I had become his responsibility. He had taken it upon himself to see to my general well being.

If he didn't have such an awful personality, if he wasn't always so damn confusing, if he wasn't always trying to correct my behavior… well, I wouldn't have insisted on using a salad fork, that's for sure.

I smiled to myself, thinking that when the house elf returned I would have to ensure my back up plan for the possible ban on salad forks was workable.

But after Salazar had done… _that_ to me, I didn't know how to react. I was torn between never wanting to see him again, and wanting him to… well, I knew I was screwed up, but usually I felt like I could pass for normal. After _that_, I seriously doubted my sanity. What kind of person was I, wanting another man to touch me so intimately?

God, I wasn't really thinking about this again, was I? It's not enough to just ignore it like I do with the rest of my problems. This one continues to lurk in the forefront of my thoughts, making it impossible for me to put it out of my mind.

Pressing my palms to my flushed cheeks, I curled my knees up and waited for my feelings to pass and disappear like they always do. I waited, wanting to curl my nails into my skin, wanting to pull my hair in frustration, but knowing it was stupid. I waited, trying not to think or move. I waited for the house elf to return from his errand.

After a time there was another pop and a soft glow gently flared up to my left. It was almost a relief to have someone else in the room. It helped me focus and forget about things I didn't want to remember. This way I didn't have to deal with it.

"Thank you Libby. That's wonderful. I just have one more thing…"

I tried hard not to sigh when the elf began to sob. I leaned over and whispered into the elf's ear my back up plan for Salazar's threat to ban my favorite eating utensil. "If he ever says you must not serve me a salad fork for meals then I'd like you to replace it with chops sticks. They're about this long and this thin." I motioned with my hands, "But you don't have to tell him unless he asks specifically, okay? It's just a little joke, and I'll take the blame if you get into trouble. If you could do that for me…" It blubbered and nodded furiously. "Thank you so much, Libby."

"Oh, yous not ever be needing to thank Libby," it said, "Libby always be helping the young master. Such a great wizard to be thanking lowly Libby." It sobbed a little more, groveled a bit and then popped out of the room. I sighed, smiling and turned towards the candle.

I promised my self. The first thing I wanted to see was Salazar's face. And Damn him if he tried using legilimency on me. My occlumency was weak. And Salazar's legilimens was so subtle I couldn't even detect it if he didn't want me to.

I would need to work on strengthening my shields somehow. Maybe Darcy or Greer would be able to help me.

And… eventually, I will have to let Salazar help me get this goddamn bracelet off. One way or another I was going to break it, even if it meant enduring a little more torture, even if it meant thinking about… about _it_.

I jumped when there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The door opened and cool air swept inside the already cool room.

"It's only me." It was easy to recognize Salazar's voice and I smiled in welcome.

"I trust Helga sorted everything out? Are your eyes adjusting?" I felt the bed dip as he sat down near me.

"I saw Helga this morning. She said I should take my time getting used to the light." There was a long pause and I just enjoyed listening to his breathing, his subtle shifting.

"Cicero said you had something to say to me?" He finally said. I shook myself out of my daydreaming and focused on his words.

"Yes. I want you to promise me," I said firmly, "that you won't use legilimency on me without my permission."

"What if-," he began, but then sighed, "Alright, I promise, unless it is an emergency, and I will at least make an attempt to inform you should something ever happen; I promise I will not use legilimency on you without your permission."

"Thank you." I released the breath I was holding and opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the dim light. I let my eyes adjust and focus on the dark green robes in front of me.

The fabric he wore was heavy and I noticed small intricate designs embroidered along the edges. Silver and gold threads swirled together to create a pattern of vines that crawled up towards the collar, past the silver clasp in the shape of a snake, emeralds gleaming from its eyes. My gaze traveled farther, taking in the pale skin, stiff shoulders, the muscles in his neck, swallowing. Firm jaw, pale, chapped lips, long nose, dark, dark green eyes, nearly black. He had thick eyelashes and high cheekbones, a fine featured face framed by long dark hair.

A thin sculpted eyebrow rose at my scrutiny.

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"I like seeing." I grinned back at the arrogant wizard and wondered how someone could be so blessed with looks.

"Good. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yep." I couldn't stop smiling. It was good to see again.

XXXXX

At lunch, the hall was relatively quiet. My eyes were tearing up a little from the light, but I was just happy that I could see what I was eating. I took a seat next to Marius on the end and Salazar went to sit next to his wife.

Part of me was sad that I was no longer seated next to the founders, and yet part of me was glad that I didn't have to sit between the two ex-consorts. Having to listen to Salazar and Victoria bicker was enough to drive any sane person crazy. Marius was also excited to sit next to me.

"Do you want to go exploring after lunch?" Marius asked. "Cicero said you know about a few secret passages. I've only found six or seven, but it's been a year since I've been here. Father says there's more but he won't tell me where."

"I might know of a few." I grinned mischievously.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Salazar set his knife and fork down on his plate and I turned to see him glaring at Victoria who looked as innocent as a kitten. She continued to chew what ever was still in her mouth before blinking and staring at Salazar, daring him to continue.

"You," He began, "both of you. Why must you both make your sole purposes bent on annoying me? Can you not eat like a proper witch? Is it so much to ask that while in my presence, you refrain from improperly using your blasted salad fork?"

"That would defeat the whole purpose, dear." She smiled coyly.

"Grah," Salazar half hissed the expletive, sending a disapproving glare at me. I did my best to hide my mirth, taking great pains to finish the food on my plate… with my salad fork.

"Do you think… we should all eat with our salad forks?" Marius whispered to me, tactlessly I might add, while I was sipping from my goblet. I sniggered into my cup trying not to spill water everywhere.

"I think… it would be terribly funny," I admitted in a whisper, "but perhaps… we should wait… until…dinner" I tried to stifle my laughter, but that only made it worse. Marius and I suffered through a fit of giggles as quietly as humanly possible while Cicero merely looked exasperated.

XXXXX

"Now look what you've done." Salazar, I thought, was not suited to whining, and yet here he was.

"It's not my fault Victoria agrees with me about salad forks." I shrugged. It was nice being able to walk on my own without assistance. I waved at Greer as Salazar, Marius and I made our way out of the great hall.

"I swear, between you and that witch, I can't get a moments peace. Merlin, if Victoria's mother were alive to see her daughter's behavior."

"I think you place too much importance on tradition and propriety." I rolled my eyes. "It's _only_ a fork, and it isn't as if she is dinning at an important meal." Salazar continued to mutter about respectability and decency until we walked passed the portrait of Wheezing Wendella, who was almost always sleeping in her large, painted, comfortable looking chair. I wasn't sure of her proper name, but she wheezed and snored so constantly she was bequeathed the nickname, likely without her knowledge.

"Harry, show me some secret passages!" Marius tugged on the sleeve of my robe. I glanced over to Salazar, but he only raised an eyebrow.

"All right. I'll show you the short-cut I used to take… or should I say will take? Anyway, it's a few corridors down…"

"Harry?" Salazar caught my attention before I could disappear with Marius for a few hours. "After dinner, I would like you to tell me again about the truth potion you remember. And then perhaps we should discuss that… bracelet."

I swallowed but nodded determinedly. It would come off, one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16: Flying Accident

Hi! I'm not dead. I've just... been so burried in school work. I haven't have time to update, and I'm not sure what the next month or so is going to look like. But fear not, this story won't be abandoned.

EDIT: Rah! I keep forgetting things! I'm so stressed! DX

Disclaimer: I own nothing. HP belongs to JKR.

Thank you to all those that reviewed this chapter and chapters previous. You guys are so inspiring! *weeps tears of joy*

And a special thanks to: **Liria Nai** for beta-reading.

--

**Chapter 16: Flying Accident.**

--

It was strange, wandering around Hogwarts with a little boy trying to find secret passages. The halls were generally empty for the most part, save for when the students were between classes. Greer and Darcy had tried to accost me in the corridor, but the pitiful look on Marius's face at the thought of being abandoned was really too much.

"Come on, Harry. Leave the little squirt by himself, he'll be fine." Greer grinned. "Salazar has us doing some 'special work' you-know-where later this evening…" The boy looked nothing but conspiratorial, so completely obvious about the whole thing, but in a joking manner that other's would overlook without a second thought. Darcy just rolled his eyes.

"You can't go Harry!" Marius said imperiously in an imitation of one of his parents, I couldn't decide which. "You're not allowed." I just raised an eyebrow at his statement and folded my arms over my chest expectantly.

"It's not nice to make decisions for other people, Marius." I said listening to the older boys snicker behind me.

"B-but-," Marius stared up at me with the most piteous expression I'd ever seen on a child, as though he were trying not to cry.

"Yeah, so ditch him and let's go." Greer made to pull me along with him but I smoothly avoided his grabbing fingers.

"And you aren't allowed to make decisions for other people either." I shook my head faintly in exasperation.

"Aw, come on Harry, we hardly get to see you, as it is."

"Just let him be, he can come later if he wants." Darcy pushed his friend along looking annoyed.

"Now," I sighed, "Marius, I'm not going to just up and leave before we find all the good passageways. That's not fair, but I just want to make sure you understand that telling other people what to do is not the way to ask for favors or get what you want."

Marius nodded, blinked a few times and drew himself up looking every bit the pureblood heir.

"Ok Harry."

"Let's go see if the passageway behind the owlry has been built yet." I suggested.

"I didn't even think of the owlry," Marius said thoughtfully.

And we carried on for a few hours or so before it was time for dinner.

XXXXX

We tried – with great difficulty I might add – to conceal our laughter. Marius had decided to follow my example of using the salad fork along with his mother, and with a little persuasion, Cicero also joined the small act of defiance. At first, Salazar didn't take any notice, conversing with Rowena about something of relative importance, but when his attention was brought to his ex wife, then to his eldest son, then to his youngest, down the line until our eyes met, I had to struggle to properly swallow my food.

He scowled, clearly displeased. I replied with a shrug and a semi-apologetic smile. Salazar had another thing coming if he thought I was going to crumble under the pressure. It'd take more than a scowl for me to give in. I looked down at my plate and smirked. He still didn't know that Helga and I were plotting against him. Then again, he might know if he used legilimency on Helga, but I had a feeling that even that wouldn't prepare him enough. It was my goal to help Helga play a decent prank on Salazar, and damn it if I'd let his mind reading get in the way.

I ate quietly and eventually I felt Salazar's attention being drawn away from this end of the table.

"Want to go out to the pitch after dinner?" Cicero glanced my way while he continued to eat his dinner. He looked nonchalant if a little stiff.

"Sure. I'd like that," I looked at Marius, "would you like to come to?"

"He's a bit young, really…" Cicero teased.

"I am _not_." Marius growled, "Father taught me last year."

"Well, you'll just have to be careful then." I grinned getting excited about an evening flight.

XXXXX

I was nearly giddy when we made our way to the pitch.

It was different than I remembered, the goal posts were made of wood instead of metal and they weren't as high as they were supposed to be. Cicero and Marius led the way to the broom shed which was also different than I remembered, made entirely out of stone save for the wooden door.

"It's locked." Marius tried the handle.

"That's why we have wands." Cicero rolled his eyes and cast a quick _alohamora_.

The lock didn't budge.

"Try _alorahamora_,"I suggested, "and if that doesn't work… you could try _alorahamorera._"

Cicero tried the first one, a bit skeptical, but the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"I guess you really are a wizard." Marius said a little dubiously.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I frowned playfully.

"Well, I know you said you're a wizard, but you don't have a wand and you can't do magic."

"Right now I can't use magic, but once I get this thing off," I gestured to the bracelet on my arm, "I'll be able to kick even your dad's arse in a duel."

"No way," Cicero scoffed.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I smirked.

Marius opened the broom shed door and I was surprised to see some very primitive looking brooms. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything better, but the shock was a little overwhelming. They were essentially long braches with a scant amount of sticks and twigs tied onto the ends.

They looked suspiciously slow compared to my Firebolt.

I decided to pick the sturdiest one I could find and waited for the others to grab their own. I was surprised when Cicero gave me an odd look before holding his hand out and loudly exclaiming, "Here!"

Into his hand, one of the brooms leapt from its resting place against the wall. I blinked and frowned as Marius did the same.

"You shouldn't just grab them. Haven't you ever flown before? Don't they have brooms in your time?" Cicero plucked the broom out of my hands and set it back with the others, "Now you try again, and say 'here' before riding it. If it doesn't come to you it won't want you to ride it. Some can be pretty temperamental."

"What?" I said intelligently, "Temperamental?" What on earth?

"Well, it's a broom." Cicero shrugged, as if I was supposed to decipher his thoughts. Yes, I knew it was a broom, but what difference did that make?

You only said 'up' when you were learning for the first time. It wasn't a requirement, it was just something you said so you didn't have to bend over and pick it up right? And it certainly wasn't 'here' like Marius and Cicero used.

At any rate, if that happened to be the custom, then I'd go with it. Glancing askance at Cicero, I raise my arm up in front of me and commanded, "Here!"

Instantly, the broom I had taken first zoomed into my grasp, as though it were snagged by a summoning spell. I jumped when the line of brooms against the wall all shivered and fell forward onto the floor as if I had also summoned the rest of them, but only halfway.

"Er…" I took a step forward to right the brooms but before I could bend to grab the first one they all righted themselves against the wall, leaning at what I could only discern was a disappointed angle.

"That was cool!" Marius stated excitedly.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird though," Cicero smiled uncertainly, "I've never seen that happen before. Brooms must really like time travelers."

It was kind of odd the way Cicero said it, as though he really meant that a broom could _like_ some one. But as I held the broom, I became more aware of a low humming under my fingertips, and I thought, maybe what Cicero said wasn't that odd. A sense of something, not living, but thinking and knowing moved like a small strand of tread against my palms as I held the wood close to me.

I could _feel_ it, and I could tell this was not the kind of broom I was used to.

There was something, almost inherently _wrong_ in the way the broom felt. As though it was trapped, and an overwhelming feeling of imprisonment thrummed through my body. I shivered.

It was a familiar feeling.

I wanted to ask how they made brooms, but decided not to ask. I could find out later maybe. Right now I wanted to have fun.

I hopped onto my broom and kicked off the ground.

Then nearly lost my stomach in the process.

The response of the broom was extremely touchy, and I was surprised by the speed. When I pulled back to slow down I almost found myself unseated. This was definitely not the kind of broom I was used to.

"Are you sure you know how to ride a broom?" Marius flew up beside me with a skeptical look on his young features.

"It's… a bit different than the brooms I'm used to," I said, "But don't worry, I think I can get the hang of it. These are just a bit touchier." To prove to myself that I wasn't just miserable at flying medieval brooms I brought the broom down slowly, then up, then tested the turning and did a small loop, then a wider one, then did a short spiral dive, keeping in mind that I barely had to maneuver the broom where I wanted.

Soon I was completely comfortable on the broom and the feeling of freedom swept through me.

I laughed as I pulled off a spiraling dive and then rose up, and up, and up, and I was going faster than what I thought possible, and there was no safety governing charms to slow me down as I continued upwards, higher than I had ever been allowed, faster than I had ever flown. And I could hardly breathe, and it was so goddamned cold, but I didn't care. I pulled back, slowing my pace before letting myself free fall towards the pitch.

My fingers felt like ice and my skin was already feeling wind burned as I righted myself and slowed my decent.

"Okay, I admit it. You're pretty good on a broom." Marius pouted comically. I offered a smile instead of a reply. I was completely out of breath. At first I hadn't thought Quidditch or riding a broom would be physically challenging. When I first heard about the sport I figured it was more a game of strategy, but when I started playing for the Gryffindor team in my first year I was quickly disillusioned. It was hard work moving a broom, staying on a thin stick flying at high speeds was a lot harder than it looked.

The fact that these brooms were easier to move didn't make it any less challenging. They were much faster than my Firebolt and they were a lot jerkier.

"Maybe you should be careful though." Cicero said from my left, "That was a little reckless."

"It's okay." I grinned, "I'm not hurt."

"No, but you-," He began.

"I'll race you!" I interrupted, racing a circle around the boys, "Three times around the pitch, land in the middle, and run to the middle post on that side." I pointed to the goal post closest to the school. I hated it when people tried to tell me to stop being so reckless. "Ready? Go!" I turned to begin the first lap but started at a comfortable pace making sure the other boys would participate.

I wasn't disappointed as Marius and Cicero sped past in a rush of air.

"You'll never win going at that pace!" Marius called over his shoulder. I barely heard it on the wind.

No more wasting time. I wasn't just going to let a couple of kids beat me without a fair fight. I increased my speed until there were tears in my eyes from the wind and each time I turned the corner was so sharp I had to angle myself or risk being thrown off. I even had to take two of the corners wider than I wanted for fear of losing control.

These brooms were dangerous. Wilder than anything I'd ever ridden on. Every move sent my stomach flooding with butterflies.

But then, as I pulled past the boys taking first place in the third lap around the pitch I heard a shout from behind, and it wasn't an angry one. I glanced over my shoulder for a second and saw Marius slip from his broom and beginning a terrifying decent towards the field below. Cicero sharply pulled up to stop and reached hurriedly through his robes, probably trying to find his wand, but I was already turning.

Because I was going so fast, trying to change direction was a lot harder. I had to turn my broom completely around, and so I found myself flying backwards for a short bit as my broom tried to fight against inertia. I nearly slipped off too, skin burning where my hands dragged across the rough wood in an effort to keep hold of the broom handle. I rolled into a steep dive, pulling up only slightly as I came under Marius who was screaming. I couldn't afford to slow down or I'd miss him, but if I didn't the impact was going to hurt a little.

With one hand I gripped the broom handle tightly. Catching another person, even if they were only a small child was no easy task when you were this far off the ground.

Bracing for impact, I stretched my other hand out and hooked it around his waist as he dropped and I felt myself twist over the side of my broom as I hugged the boy close to my body. There was no way I was going to let go. My knees curled tight around the broom and I hung upside down, arm aching with the weight of Marius, the muscles in my chest burned and stretched painfully.

Very carefully I nudged the broom's handle lightly towards the ground flying at a gently sloping angle. Marius was shaking, clinging to my arm painfully and breathing hard. He didn't cry, and thankfully he had stopped screaming. Cicero pulled his broom beside mine and took Marius with a worried but relieved glance.

When I got to the ground, my shoulder was burning and my chest felt like I had pulled just about every muscle in it.

I stumbled over to where the boys had landed and made sure Marius wasn't hurt.

He was a little sore, but there was nothing broken or permanently damaged. There were light burns on his hands and he moaned about his ribs hurting where I had grabbed him, but at least he was alive and only a little bumped and bruised.

"Marius!" I glanced up to see Victoria running fretfully towards the scene followed by Godric and Salazar. Then her gaze turned to me and she looked murderous. "You!" She cried, "You irresponsible, wretched half-blood!" Tears clouded her vision, to which I should have been deeply thankful for. Her wand was out and I felt a cold chill shiver through my body. Before I could blink there was a dark red light aimed in my direction. I ducked and narrowly dodged the second spell she flung my way.

"_Exspelliarmus_!" Salazar yelled, summoning the wand from his ex-wife's hand. That didn't stop her however. She kept running at me and I stumbled backwards tripping over my own feet. I raised my arms to protect myself and I felt a fist connect with my arm. As I tried to scramble away, her fingers dug painfully into my skin and I cried out, curling into a ball with my knees pulled in and my hands over my head.

What the hell was her problem? Why was she screaming at me? Why was she hurting me?

Godric pulled her off, and I was yanked to my feet by Salazar. God knows, with everything happening so fast, I was feeling way past disoriented.

"What was that-," But I was cut off with a sharp slap across the face. It didn't hurt so much as it was startling. I shut up instantly though, hands closing into fists as I waited for what would happen next.

"You, stupid-," Salazar began, but stopped himself as if he couldn't think of a vile enough word to follow. He sounded really angry, too angry to speak. Lightly and unobtrusively as I could, I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but it only tightened.

I flinched and ducked my head, preparing for what ever he was going to do. I wasn't sure if he was going to hit me, curse me, shout at me, or come up with some combination. All I knew was that I was scared.

Victoria was in hysterics, struggling against Godric in a futile effort to reach me, presumably to end my life or cause me pain. I bit my lip and looked at the ground, wondering what I had done.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Salazar hissed, his bruising grip tightening more painfully. I felt the band against my wrist begin to burn as I stood and trembled like a child. "What the hell was going on in that stupid little head of yours?" His free hand gripped my chin and forced me to look up at him.

He promised. He said he wouldn't use legilimency, but I didn't trust his words with the way he was acting. Quickly I shut my eyes, trying to struggle against his forceful hold.

"Look at me," He ordered harshly. I made a small noise of discomfort and grit my teeth in refusal. "How dare you, how dare you! How could you think to endanger my sons?"

"Salazar, calm down." Godric had managed to subdue Victoria enough so that she was checking over Marius, looking more flustered and scared for him than say, preparing to gouge out my eyes; which, at any rate, was a positive turn in my situation.

Salazar shoved me away as if he couldn't stand to look at me let alone touch me, and I staggered backwards trying not to fall. Then he rounded on the other boys, "And you two, I don't recall giving either of you permission to ride the school brooms. I want to know how you unlocked the shed, and then you're going to tell me what you thought you were doing racing around like that!" With that Salazar grabbed Cicero by the ear and forcefully pulled him towards the castle. Victoria helped Marius to his feet and sent a glare my way that would have chilled even the bravest of souls.

"I- I'm," it really was futile trying to apologize; I knew my words would hold no sway in their hearts, "I'm sorry. I had no idea that would happen." I swallowed, not daring to look up at the others, hiding my burning wrist behind my back.

Like I thought, my words were ignored. Godric's hand settled heavily on my shoulder.

"You'll be alright." he said with a sigh, looking after the angry procession.

"I didn't mean to make anyone upset," I turned to look up at him, "I don't even know why they were so angry."

"Well, I suppose I'd be angry too if my sons and heirs were nearly killed by an outsider."

"But I caught him," I muttered looking down at my shoes, "and we were only flying… I mean, it wasn't like we were facing off against an acromantula."

"Only flying…" Godric repeated in disbelief, "And when have you faced off against an acromantula?" I didn't bother to answer as he continued, "I don't think I've ever flown as recklessly as you boys were. Victoria was nearly beside herself when she saw you three flying around the pitch. She and Salazar were arguing as usual, about something trivial and I was thinking of going for a quick flight while I waited for them to quit bickering. That's when I saw you three out here on the pitch and when I pointed you guys out they were out of their chairs in an instant. I think it was the first time I've ever seen Salazar look afraid."

"But I-, I mean, I really wasn't… I wasn't trying to get anyone hurt." I said earnestly. "Honestly, we were only racing around the pitch."

"I'm not sure if you even know what you're saying." Godric went over to pick up the broom Cicero had used.

"Here," I called, and my broom came instantly to my fingers.

"These are not toys. I saw you dive for Marius, and I know you can handle yourself pretty well, but turning like that in mid flight, it was a wonder you stayed on your broom."

"They're a bit faster than what I'm used to." I admitted, rubbing my thumbs over the insides of my fingers where the skin was blistered and burned from the friction.

"Come on. I think we'll need to clean you up and keep you out of the way while Salazar cools off."

"I thought Victoria was going to murder me." I agreed. "I don't want her to hate me." And I really didn't want Salazar to hate me either. What if he threw me out? What if he decided to use me as a potions experiment or basilisk food?

XXXXX

In Godric's office I took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. I felt like I had just re-completed the first task back in fourth year, only this time I felt like I had lost. The dragon's fire had caught me by the wrist and my rib muscles had been hyper extended and it hurt to breathe. Better yet, I felt like I had taken on the Basilisk back in second year and instead of getting bit in the shoulder the venom had dripped onto my wrist and was burning like aunt petunia's frying pan, like one of Snape's more acidic potions, like… I didn't have enough analogies to work with.

I hurt and was getting more frustrated by the moment. Godric had told me to sit and left without telling me if he'd be back or for how long he would be gone.

So I was just sitting here, my wrist burning from this stupid bracelet, and I was scared and angry and I really, really wanted to destroy something.

I bit my lip at the thought and shoved it back down. No. No way was I going to throw a fit in one of the founder's offices. I couldn't afford to destroy any more of Hogwarts. It was my home after all, and my magic had done enough damage in my time and I couldn't control that.

But god, it hurt.

My fingernails curled into the wooden armrest of the chair and I hooked my feet around the front legs.

Why were they so angry? It was an accident and no one got seriously injured. And god, it was only a race.

The chair creaked under the pressure I was putting on it. The right arm rest was smoking where the bracelet touched the wood. At the moment, I could care less. I was in pain, and I was so sick of being hurt.

I brought my fist down on the chair arm, slamming it as hard as I could. Then I did it again and I was taken by surprise when the arm shattered.

"Um," I looked at the fragmented remains of the arm wondering how I could have possibly broken it. My wrist and elbow hurt a little from the impact, and I did hit it with quite a bit of strength, but still, I hadn't expected to break it.

Then I noticed the bracelet wasn't burning my arm any more.

I could only gape in astonishment.

What did it mean?

I stood up from the chair and examined the band.

I wanted to try again. I wanted to hit something and see if that would happen again. Glancing back at the chair I brought my arm up and slammed my wrist onto the other arm rest.

"Ow!" I yelled bringing my wrist back to my chest. The chair showed no signs of damage and my wrist was already beginning to bruise. I kicked the chair in frustration, my hopes of being able to use even a little magic, even if only to break things was dashed. The other arm rest must have been weak or something.

I rubbed my wrist and kicked the chair again.

The burns leaked clear fluids as I picked at the blisters. My whole body felt raw from the flight, my muscles ached, but it was a good ache. The only pain that wasn't self inflicted was this goddamned burn on my wrist.

Lately I had been so good at not thinking about _it._ I thought that at least, if I didn't think about _it_, the bracelet wouldn't burn me, but that wasn't the case. The same thing had happened when I first came to this time. Salazar had scared me, and I tried to use my magic to escape, but all I received for my efforts was a scarred and blistered wrist.

He terrified me when he got angry, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was Tom's ancestor?

The thought sent my knees to the floor, and I shuddered. That name, why did I think about it? Why did I have to recall that?

I shut my eyes tight and tried to think of nothing. My wrist started to burn again and I was so _sick_ of it hurting.

Frustrated, I flung my arm to the side with the intent of driving out one pain with another. My wrist connected solidly against the edge of Godric's semi destroyed chair and I didn't even know how I was going to explain the missing armrest. My frustration quickly disappeared however, when the chair went sailing across the room only to crash into one of Godric's shelves, causing the chair and impacted shelving to shatter in an avalanche of scrolls, decorative objects and debris.

I swallowed, blinking at the mini devastation I had caused.

I bit my lip.

Godric was going to be so mad.


	17. Chapter 17: Almost Memories

(Kills self) I feel like school is being unfair to me. I think I've been working on at least one paper every single week this semester. I'm not even a senior yet! Needless to say, the time I could have spent writing fanfics was spent typing up awful, soul crushing pages of boring research about topics that make me want to curl up in a ball and never study psychology or criminals ever again. Urgh. And now that I have a short break, I can update. That's all well and good, but registration for next semester is creeping up on me and I have to begin the lovely process of considering my future options. Do I want to go to law school? What should I do to prepare for my LSAT? Can't I just crawl in a hole somewhere with wireless internet and my laptop and live there forever?

The answer is no, but darn, sometimes it's fun to entertain the thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, HP belongs to JKR.

Note to Readers: Huggles for all of your reviews. without them I would be dispairing over my future and stagnating in a pool of unemployment and wasted space. I love you!

And thank you Liria Nai for helping me out!

--

**Chapter 17: Almost Memories**

--

I decided it was best to sit on the floor, lest I destroy more of Godric's office.

Despite my nervousness about what he was going to do when he came back to find his office in such a mess, I knew I had to face him honestly. That didn't stop me from jumping when Godric returned, however. But it wasn't only him. My level of anxiety spiked when Salazar strode in behind him.

I could nearly taste the suppressed anger he exuded, it was so thick.

"Just ask him." Godric sighed in exasperation. Then he paused to look at the mess.

It was a long pause, and I had the sense to look away.

"What happened?" Salazar's tone was clipped and he seemed to think better of it, "Never mind, you can tell me on the way." He bent and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me forcefully to my feet.

"Wait a second, Salazar, at least let-,"

"You can clean up the mess and coddle him later. Right now, I have to teach this brat about what he can and can't do on a broom."

I winced at the feeling of his fingers as they curled around the red scalded skin. He probably grabbed it on purpose, jerk. But even with my discomfort, I said nothing.

"You can't take your anger out on him if he doesn't know what he did wrong, Salazar."

"I'll take my anger out on who ever I please." Salazar sneered and tugged me behind him as he exited Godric's ruined office. "Explain the mess." He ordered shortly.

"I-I'm not sure exactly how it-," I gasped at a sharp tug to my arm.

"Tell me what _happened_." He repeated.

"I broke Godric's chair." I grabbed for the bracelet around my wrist and pulled it up my arm away from Salazar's hand just in case. I didn't want it to start burning him after all, even if he deserved it. It was kind of awkward trying to walk while being tugged along, though.

"How?"

"Magic?" I supplied uncertainly.

He said nothing as he pulled me back towards the broom shed. Leaning against the door was a lone broom – the one Marius had fallen from.

"How did it get back-?" I began, but Salazar grabbed the broom and shoved it into my hands. At least he had finally let go of my wrist. He seemed to take notice the blood and clear fluid that had been transferred to his hand and flicked his fingers slightly. The mess disappeared.

"Is it burning now?" Salazar asked in a tired tone.

"No," I watched him warily.

"Tell me what you know about the broom you're holding." He demanded quietly, but in a way that chilled me to my toes.

"Um, well, it's made of wood and can fly… and um…"

"Magically," He interrupted, "Tell me what you know about the broom magically. I am aware that you know what it looks like and what it does." I kind of wanted to kick him. He could be such a jerk.

"Ok, it has weight reduction charms, I think, and flight charms… and a hovering charm probably, but I'm not sure how they work together or what kind-,"

"I see." His eyes narrowed.

"Why do-?"

"Try again."

"Excuse me?" I balked, "I'm not really sure what you want me to say. I don't really know how to make a broom myself, but I do think you both were over reacting. I mean… it's just a broom."

"Try again," He repeated, stepping forward and placing a warm hand over mine, tightening it around the shaft of the broom handle. My breath caught in my throat and I was torn between pulling away and moving closer.

Why did he… how was it that every time I want to be angry with him, I find myself swept up by his presence.

I was really screwed up.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I said.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The strand of soul,"

"What?"

"It is a piece, a small thread, pulled from the soul of a hippogriff."

"_What?_" I tried to pull my hand out from under his but he ended up backing me into the wall of the shed. "What do you mean, _soul_?" Wasn't that like super dark magic?

"I mean, that this broom is fast and proud and hates losing." Salazar was all but pinning me to the wall, "And Marius has no sense of soul magic given that he is eight, and hardly enough upper body strength to stay on if the broom tries to throw him. What I am saying, is that he should not have been engaging in any sort of flying activity when no one was on the ground to spot."

"Th-throw?" I wanted to disappear through the wall, but it was solid stone and I wasn't a ghost.

"Cicero understands soul magic and is likely smart enough to know when a broom is going to be disagreeable, that doesn't mean he's bright enough to know when to stop trying to impress you."

"But he wasn't-,"

"He _was_." And god, the man was hardly an inch from my face, "I have never, in all my years, seen some one fly as recklessly as you. In fact, I almost would say you haven't the strength for it with these arms." He prodded my biceps and I scowled.

"Just because I'm not super man with biceps of steel doesn't mean I'm weak." I retorted bitterly. "And I caught Marius. He's all in one piece isn't he?"

"So you did, and quite impressively." Godric's voice carried from a few yards away as he walked towards us, "Can I say 'I told you so,' Salazar?"

"You may if you plan on leaving with one less limb shortly thereafter."

"Godric," I was finally able to pull away from Salazar, "Godric, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to ruin your office. Honest."

"I rather liked that shelf." He said wistfully, but his face broke out into a grin. "Don't worry, I was able to fix everything… well, the chair was damaged beyond a _reparo_ but they're easy enough to transfigure. I let the elves take care of the mess."

I let out a breath of relief. That was one less thing to worry about.

"Now, I think there's something you owe to Harry." Godric raised an eyebrow expectantly at Salazar. The man looked a bit indignant, but let out a breath as if preparing himself.

"I'm sorry," He said, meeting my eyes sincerely, "I'm sorry I hit you and hurt you and yelled at you. I was just…"

"Worried about your sons." I filled in, understanding.

"Terrified." He admitted.

"I thought Victoria was going to murder me."

"I think she would have if you weren't so damn good at dodging." Godric grimaced, "I got elbowed in the ribs by her. That wasn't pleasant you know."

"Good, I'm glad she at least got a shot at you." Salazar went to go place the broom back into the shed.

"How did it get back here? The broom I mean. When we got here it was leaning against the shed, but I know no one grabbed it."

"Did Salazar even tell you how a broom works?"

"I did," "he did," we both said at once.

"Well, it's obvious it flew itself back."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why don't you entertain the boy for a bit while I go try to explain to Victoria why she shouldn't flay him alive." Salazar pushed me lightly towards Godric as we walked back up to the castle. Surprisingly I didn't stumble in the growing darkness that was descending over the grounds.

"Maybe she'll see reason." Godric joked.

"Ha, that's debatable, though maybe this will get her to leave," Salazar shrugged gracefully, "I'll have Helga bring you some healing salves for your wrist.

"Oh," I said, just now realizing that would probably be a good idea, "thanks."

XXXXX

"So, tell me," Godric said softly as we wandered down the hall, "How exactly did you manage to destroy half my office?"

"It was only a book shelf," I grumbled, "I don't know… I guess, I was frustrated and," here I blushed a little, "I kind of hit the arm of the chair and it sort of shattered. At first I thought it was a coincidence; that the arm was just weaker, you know? And then the bracelet stopped burning. I tried to hit it again, but nothing happened and… where are we?" I asked suddenly as we turned a corner I wasn't familiar with.

There weren't too many places in Hogwarts I didn't know about, so this was a little strange.

"We're entering my domain of the Castle," Godric grinned. "Salazar thinks he's clever with his warded shifting chambers, but he doesn't know about this wing of the castle."

"I doubt that." I said, wondering if there were little snakes hiding in the corners somewhere.

"I _know_ he doesn't know." Godric laughed.

"He can read minds, you know." I glanced sideways at him. He only laughed harder.

"That I am aware of," He ran a hand through his thick hair, "So can I." I swallowed and resisted the urge to look up at him. He went on, "Unlike him, I don't have to know the thoughts of everyone around me. I am content however, keeping my thoughts to myself, and it irks him that I know the technique to block him."

"So… he really doesn't know about this wing?" I asked, "Won't he know if he looks into my head?"

"Ah, so you don't know that technique yourself," he seemed a little disappointed.

"Well, I know a little, but I'm afraid I'm not much of a match for Salazar. I did manage to get him to promise not to read my mind though." Godric snorted in amusement.

"That's something at least," He said, "Perhaps I should see if you can master occlumency before you leave."

"But that could take a long time." I frowned.

"Only if what you said is untrue. You said you knew a little."

"Well, if I really concentrate I can detect an invasion into my mind, but I don't always detect it the way Salazar skims the surface."

"Irritating isn't it." Godric agreed. "Can you block at all?"

"Um… not… not really. I've never figured out how to raise a shield."

"Hm… Well, the fact that you can feel an invasion should make this easier. I'll see if I can't guide you into learning how to raise a shield."

"Okay…" I agreed uncertainly. I wasn't about to turn down a chance to spend time with Godric and learn something.

"You can perform internal magics, right?" He gestured me to follow him into a small sitting room containing two large, comfortable looking chairs, a low table, and a large, soft looking rug. To the left was a large fireplace and along the walls were red and gold tapestries.

"You mean like oath taking?"

"I suppose that's a silly question. You can ride a broom after all." He gestured for me to sit and I took the chair closest to the warm fire. "Now, before we begin-," Godric paused and looked over his shoulder. An elf popped into the room.

"Mistress Hufflepuff is at the door to your office, sir. She be wishing to heal master Harry's wrist."

"Tell her I will take care of it and to send you with the salve and bandages."

"Right a ways, sirs." It bowed low and disappeared with a pop. Godric shrugged off his robe and rolled up his sleeves. I watched in silence.

Godric had nice arms, reminding me that Salazar thought mine were small. I felt a little self conscious about it. He had nice shoulders too.

"All right, let's see that wrist of yours." He dropped down to kneel at my feet and held out his hand expectantly. Hesitantly I handed over my right arm and managed to keep a straight face as he examined the burn. "This is cruel." He said after a pause, fingers lightly tracing the edges of the burn. "Will you tell me the circumstances? Salazar mentioned your time's headmaster put this on you, but he wasn't very forthcoming on details. Getting information out of him is like ringing fluids from a figglewart."

"A what?" I laughed at the funny sounding word.

"A figglewart," he repeated, "near useless plant with tiny thorns and a deceivingly hard, magic resistant, bulbous sac of a flower that contains a fluid necessary in step five of the permanent sticking solution, which mind you, is a highly unpleasant potion to brew despite the figglewart."

"Here you are master Gryffindor," The elf popped in looking haggard, "Mistress Hufflepuff says she is expecting to hear what happened or she said she would slips you somethings sir." Godric just laughed mildly and took the blue jar the elf held out to him.

"I'll keep that in mind," He said and dismissed the elf.

With surprising gentleness, Godric held my wrist and carefully applied the burn salve. There was something so delicate about the way he turned my hand over and back again, I felt a blush rising in my skin and tried desperately to forget that it had been Godric who had stolen my first kiss.

His mouth was upturned in a small smile as he worked the salve gently into my skin. It looked boyish, even though he certainly wasn't a boy.

"There now, hold out your arm and flex your hand into a fist while I wrap it." I did as he asked and bit my lip as he carefully moved the silver band up my arm and out of the way of the bandages. "Now, were you going to tell me about how you managed to let someone put this on you?" He said quietly.

"Oh, um, sure." I shifted a little, "Well, my magic was sort of running a muck, destroying things and… the headmaster said he knew a way to make it stop. I thought he was going to help me to bring it under control or something, you know? But… instead he… he slipped this thing around my wrist, and that's pretty much the gist."

"He didn't tell you what it would do?"

"Not in so many words." I said dejectedly.

"To take away someone's magic is nearly equal to killing them. I don't understand why he would waste such power unless he thought it would turn against him."

"I wouldn't have." I spoke adamantly, "I trusted him. He was like family to me, like my grandfather. I would never have done anything to hurt him. Not on purpose."

"Perhaps there was another reason?"

"What reason could there possibly have been to do that to me?" I asked.

"None that I know of," He shrugged. "But I am not he, and can not see what his motives were. Now, let see if we can't work on that occlumency." He sat on the floor in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "_Legilimens._"

I swallowed and was caught up in a sudden rush of magic. This was much different then the way Salazar skimmed the surface. The feeling was heavy and pressured and it wasn't seeking like Salazar's or Snape's, or… or… There was a small flash of pain and Gryfindor broke the connection.

"What's the matter?" He asked in concern.

"It's nothing," I insisted. Just… just an almost memory. Godric's grin was back and it was oddly reassuring.

"How can you have an _almost memory_?" He asked.

"We'll, it's like… when you start to think of something and you know it's something you don't want to think about, so you don't think about it. You stop yourself from thinking about it…" I was rambling, I could tell, and I couldn't find the off switch.

"It felt painful." He said softly. "I'm not sure if you… Did you want to talk about it?"

I glared at him, suddenly angry.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. What makes you think I want to talk about it if I don't even want to think about-," I suddenly found myself quieted with the aid of Godric's palm. His smile was somewhat forced, and I felt a pang of regret that I had even opened my mouth.

"I won't make you talk about it. All you had to say was no." Slowly he removed his hand and I looked away.

"Sorry… sorry, it's just that everyone wanted to know w-what happened, and I… didn't want to remember or… well… I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I glanced back at him nervously.

"Let's focus on raising a mental shield then," Godric sat back and began his gentle prodding of my mind without actually seeming to pull out any specific memories. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt him move a little deeper, but still he didn't actively seek out memories.

"Push me out." He insisted.

Over and over, I tried to figure out how to move and expel Godric from my mind. It was getting late, scratch that, it _was_ late, and still I felt like I wasn't making any progress. Hours must have passed, and I was starting to feel over tired and I was starting to worry that Godric would keep me here until I mastered the impossible.

"I don't know how," I couldn't stop myself from whining. I was on the verge of giving up, my heart rate was accelerated, and I had to clear my mind like Snape said. Clear, clear, transparent. Like glass…

"No, no, no, not mind, thought. Don't think in words, don't think for a moment, and try to pull up that barrier…"

"I don't get what you mean." I huffed trying to beat down my frustration.

"You said you can stop yourself from continuing a thought. Like, your 'almost thoughts.' Do that, but stop all thoughts completely, not just the ones that are painful."

Stop thinking? How do you stop thinking? I wanted to pull out my hair, but instead I continued to endure the uncomfortable feeling of having someone else's mind in my own.

It was giving me a headache.

And just as I was about to throw in the proverbial towel, it clicked. It was just like Godric said. It was not about clearing you mind, or well, it was, but it was like… blanking it. Just… being. It was like sleep without dreams, awareness without process.

God, this would have been so much easier if Snape hadn't been slithering around in my bad memories and nearly giving me a heart attack every time he came across something embarrassing. Without all the anxiety cluttering my thoughts… I felt like a blanket had fallen over me, keeping me warm, keeping me safe.

And that was it. On the periphery of my non-thought, there was a narrow, threadlike … thing. I wasn't sure how to describe it. But I sort of picked at it, pulling it back and up and… it unfolded and stretched…

"There." Godric helped me pull at the thing, which I suddenly realized was the shield that would protect my mind.

"Oh." I said, and flicked the thing, effectively throwing Godric out of my mind. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"You'd be surprised at how difficult it actually is. You have more talent then you realize." Godric massaged his temples and rubbed his eyes, "Now try holding that and strengthening that. Every time you fade your thoughts you can strengthen your shields a little. It's up to you how you fully construct them. The thin barrier will at least keep Salazar from skimming your thoughts. He'll have to dig a lot deeper, and at least then you can feel it and properly chew him out if he tries to invade your privacy of mind."

"Thanks." I offered a smile, "You're a much better teacher than the professors in my time."

"Not a problem. I was surprised you caught on so quickly. It can take a long time to master, although the fact that you were aware of the presence of mind certainly helped."

I yawned, bemoaning my slight headache. Godric also looked like he could use a potion or two for his head. But I was already so tired. It felt good to be able to perform magic, even if it was only internally. I felt useful.

"You look like you're about to drift off." Godric observed. I yawned again, nodding. "You're welcome to hide out here if you're worried about Victoria." The other man offered. That's when I remembered that she was still mad at me. Thoughts of my recent accomplishment were replaced by thoughts of guilt.

"I really had no idea about the brooms," I said, but then I paused, "Well, no… that's not completely the truth. I did feel like there was a difference. I mean, these brooms are hardly the same as what I'm used to… I should have realized that they weren't safe for kids. I think… I think my ideas about safety are skewed."

"Well, there's a reason we have broom riding lessons. I personally make sure the children in my house know how to handle their brooms. First and second years use enchanted sticks, toy brooms really, and third years, if they continue to show interest, are allowed to fly with spotters. Only fourth years are allowed to play on a team, and only if they prove to be exceptional. Generally sixth and seventh years are the ones who play for their houses."

"Salazar said," and here I paused trying to figure out how I wanted to word my inquiry, "he mentioned that the brooms here have pieces of hippogriff souls. Is that… is that true? Isn't that incredibly dark magic?"

"Mostly hippogriffs, some thestrals, and a few harpies, oh and I believe there is one dragon as well, but that one is privately owned by Rowena's Quidditch captain."

"A dragon? And harpies? Why would… we're still talking about _souls_ right?"

"Soul magic is very difficult to perform, and is often a risk to the user. It is not the safest magic to manipulate."

"But I still don't understand why," I yawned again, and leaned back in the comfortable chair, "you use souls of living things, and that… that's just cruel. Can't you feel them?"

"I can certainly feel the threads bound to the broom. After all, I helped make a few of them. Kinda have to know what you're doing, and it's a bit more complicated then simple bindings."

"But couldn't you feel them? They're trapped." I thought of Salazar's hand over mine, and the poor creature trapped beneath. I recalled the feeling I got when I first touched the brooms, aware, but unwilling to acknowledge them. I had been so excited to fly that I ignored what I felt and played it off as something unimportant.

"What do you mean?" He looked honestly confused.

"It's horrible, when you pull apart a soul. It's even worse when you attach it to something else that isn't its own body."

"It's just an animal."

"That thinks and feels," I countered, "How is that fair? How is that good? How… is that right?" I was getting to the point where I was over tired, and I blinked to fight off sleep, "You wouldn't take a piece of your soul and put it into a bloody book or something would you? Or take a friends soul and pull it apart…"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't. Well, it's a bit different making pieces out of a human soul. It's horrible really, and definitely not easy with a soul as complex as a human's. The sacrifice is much greater. You really are interesting, you know. You offer a new perspective I had never really considered." I think he kept talking, but I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I recalled briefly waking when I was pulled up from the chair and then again when I was laid down on something soft and cool. Blankets rose to cover me and I let out a quiet sigh before I completely succumbed to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

school is over, meaning I have way more free time. Sadly, my laptop is in for repairs (those of you with a toshiba might empathize with my pain and frustration.) Luckily, I sent this chapter to my beta before my father stole my laptop and so I can at least give you this much for now. The rest of my files are miles and miles away and they might not be back for three weeks. (God I hope it's not that long.) Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I've given up on titles... because I fail.

Thank you Liria Nai for being my beta!

And of course, thank you readers for all of the reviews and alerts and of course, thank you for reading. It means a lot to me.

--

**Chapter 18**

**--**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, lying between unfamiliar sheets. Around me, floating motes of dust flitted across the rays of sunlight stretched out over the floor and bed spread. I felt ridiculously warm and the bed…

The bed was like a cloud of silk, and I could only imagine how many cushioning charms were involved. I missed this warmth, the comfort upon waking, as if nothing in the world could bother me. I didn't think of anything in particular as I watched the dust move in and out of the light.

Why wasn't I given this room to stay in? Why couldn't I have a bed as soft and warm as this?

To be fair, I never asked, but Salazar might have thought to make my stay a bit more comfortable.

Then again, the man didn't really seem to be the type that would notice small things like that. He wasn't a person to bother with the needs of others unless asked directly, at least that's what I would guess as far as I've observed.

My thoughts drifted for a bit about brooms and using souls and I wondered if there was a way to convince the founders to stop making horcrux-brooms. But, they weren't really horcruxes were they? Soul magic was probably similar to other soul magic, so I knew it was probably a pretty sketchy process involving dark magic or some ritual that would be banned under the future Ministry of Magic.

Again my attention was brought back to Salazar and my face flushed. I had to admit to myself that I found the man attractive, why though, was still something to be examined. Really, he was a horrible person to admire. He was incredibly self-centered, paranoid, and had no sense of personal boundaries when situations suited him. If I thought about it, there was really no reason to like him. Salazar was about as predictable as a snitch's flight pattern.

A face like that should be prohibited. I was ready to admit that I admired him, but I also admired the other founders, and none of them made me feel quite so…

I wasn't really sure why or what exactly I was feeling, though I had a fairly reasonable guess. There was my one-time crush on Cho Chang back in fourth year, but other than that I hadn't really thought about dating another person… or romance… or intimacy

Possibly wanting a relationship with another man was… not exactly something I had anticipated. But there was definitely something about him. Something that felt right. Gender didn't seem to matter when it came to Salazar.

Merlin help me though, because liking – maybe a little more than admiring – such an antisocial, self-serving, over analytical jerk was not the best of plans in a long line of stupid things to happen to me.

In fact, it really made no logical sense, unless I was just physically attracted, and that was always a possibility, but I really didn't want to think I was that shallow. I couldn't believe that. I had already formed a small crush on him even before I could really see him, and while I was blind… His touch, his voice, his very presence pulled at me.

God that was so embarrassing.

I curled in on myself, burying my face in one of the soft pillows.

Maybe I just had a thing for people with awful personalities?

But I wouldn't even know who to compare to. There had never really been time to think about dating or finding a girlfriend. I never was given 'the talk' from the Dursleys and everything I knew about relationships was through muggle sex education and what ever Ron and the other boys in the Gryffindor common room talked about. Having very little downtime, always trying to solve a mystery, or escape from… and on top of school work and Hermione's nagging about it, I never really got around to actively pursuing a relationship.

"Rah!" I flung the heavy comforter away from my body then sat up and stretched. The muscles in my shoulders were sore from catching Marius, but the pulling stiffness felt good and I leaned back on my hands. "What am I supposed to do today? And for that matter, where am I? Not that I'm complaining or anything." I said to no one in particular.

I wondered if Victoria was still pissed at me. Was she really going to leave and take Marius and Cicero with her?

I was hoping for a chance to apologize and explain my self, but I was afraid that she would start hexing me if I dared to appear in front of her. She was scary.

Swinging my feet over the side of the bed, I rose and found myself in a red nightshirt, probably transfigured from my T-shirt, but I glanced over and found my clothes folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. I decided to get dressed.

The nightshirt was soft and came to just above my knees. It was all very nice, but I was fairly certain I would have been more comfortable with a pair of boxers. I wasn't used to sleeping in shirts.

Shrugging I glanced out the window and judged it to be late morning. As I dressed I decided it was about time I asked for a better room. I wanted a bed, as big and warm and soft as the one in this room, and some one was going to make it for me.

XXXXX

After wandering around I finally figured out where I was in the castle and proceeded to the dungeons cautiously. I peeked in Salazar's office, ready to dodge a curse if Victoria happened to be feeling particularly angry, but I found the room empty. The tiny snakes on the door frame hissed at me and it occurred to me that they might know where Salazar was.

**'**_**Do you know where your maker is?'** _I asked, praying they were somewhat intelligent.

**'**_**With the Lady.'** _One hissed.

**'_What Lady?'_**

**'_The young one. The yellow haired Lady.'_**

**'_And where are they?'_**

**'**_**Lady's garden.'** _A second snake hissed lazily.

**'**_**Thanks.'** _I grinned and started towards the gardens.

Half way there I came upon a tense argument between some unknown man trying to maneuver his way around Greer and Darcy who looked somewhat exasperated.

"Sir, really, we should wait in his office," Greer again blocked the path of the man.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"And who are you?" The unknown man asked, looking me up and down. I probably looked strange because I didn't wear quite the same style of clothing as the rest of the people around the castle.

"This guy says he's here to see Lady Hufflepuff," Greer explained.

"I'm here to see my fiancé." The man said snootily.

I raised my eyebrow at this.

Helga's fiancé?

I looked over the man's appearance and raised an eyebrow in doubt. Sure, he looked like some prominent pureblood from a wealthy family, wearing fancy dress robes and looking down his nose at Salazar's students. But he was completely unsuited, I thought, to someone like Helga.

"I see. Why do you need to see her? Is there some hurry?" I asked.

"I must speak with her."

"About what?" I tried again.

"That's a private matter between us."

"Uh huh." I nodded slowly. "Well, it might take a while for… Salazar to track her down. She is often very busy, as I'm sure you know… as her… fiancé."

"Well… of course, but why can't I go with him? Why must I wait?"

"Probably because he felt it would be easiest for you to-,"

"But I must see her, right now!"

I was taken aback by how insistent the man was.

"What could possibly be so important that you have to see her right now?" I asked. Chill out creepy man.

"Who are you? I don't have time to listen to a half-trained mudblood."

No, this guy was definitely up to something. No fiancé of Helga's would utter the word mudblood so casually.

"You, my good sir, may have all the time in the world." Greer said lightly.

"Time enough to follow us to Slytherin's office." Darcy added.

"Time. I don't have time! I must see her now before-," He stopped.

"Before?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," He muttered, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

And Merlin this man was irritating.

A small shock zipped through my arm and I winced a little.

Breathing out a small sigh I glanced around the hall. A few students passed down a corridor laughing about something but otherwise the hall was empty. I rubbed my wrist beneath the metal band, almost wishing I had the magic to incapacitate this man. He was up to something, and what ever it was it couldn't be anything good. The shock a moment ago made me feel a bit nervous, and I hoped it wouldn't start burning.

"I don't have time for this!" The man drew his wand preparing to force his way through. He was beginning to look desperate.

"I think you should put that away. I said quietly.

"It's three to one." Darcy added as he and Greer both drew their wands. I swallowed. I don't really know if I counted. I could be a distraction maybe, but I was more of a liability.

Sure I could dodge pretty well, and I new a few tricks, but I really wasn't that useful in a duel with out my magic.

The shock zipped through my arm again and I flinched.

"_Diffindo!_" the man curled his wand in an arc casting the spell at Darcy who raised a shield. The spell glanced off missing its intended target, but the shield couldn't hold it back completely and quickly dissolved.

"Knock it off!" I ordered.

"Shut-up you mudblood filth! _Stupify!._" I ducked and the red light whizzed by overhead.

"I don't even have a wand drawn, you ass!" I growled. Greer cast his own stunner and the man deflected it with a simple _protego_. While he was a bit distracted I stalked up to him and decked him as hard as I could across the jaw. I thought I might have broken my hand on his face, but when I shook it out I knew it would be fine. Before the man could recover from the blow I sent a kick between his legs and he went down with a grunt.

I saw Greer wince a little, but he was grinning.

"Muggle brawling?" Darcy grinned.

"Are you sure you're a wizard?" Greer added trying to hold back laughter.

Quickly, I kicked the wand out of the man's hand and it rolled away with a light clatter as the man huddled, groaning obscenities.

"Duels are just as much physical as magical." I shrugged glaring daggers at the man.

"You're… kind of scary when you're mad." Greer noted walking over to pick up the wand I had kicked away.

"I don't like people that threaten my friends. There's no way in hell Helga would be engaged to an idiot like this." Not by choice anyway. I kicked him again for good measure, digging my toes into his ribs. "Get up," I ordered, "You're going to Salazar's office and you are going to wait there patiently until he comes for you."

"Dirty blooded little brat." The man hissed still doubled over. Had the man never been hit in his life? This was almost beyond pathetic.

"You can get there under your own power or we'll stun you and use _mobilcorpus_. I'll make sure we aren't careful around corners."

"It's all ruined anyway. Rotten little muggle lover. There's not enough time. I should have killed you. I should have-,"

Darcy sent a stunner at the man and he fell forward in a slump.

I frowned.

What was wrong with the man? Who was he?

XXXXX

I told Darcy and Greer to bring the man to Salazar's office and make sure he stayed unconscious until I found and brought back Salazar or which ever founder I could find first. Despite the man being slow and an idiot, he was at least somewhat powerful. I knew Darcy's shield wasn't weak, and the man's spell had nearly gotten through. There was no need to enervate him anyway.

He was annoying.

Calling me a mudblood…

Racist bastard.

I passed a few clusters of students milling about in the corridors as I drew closer to the entrance. Ravenclaws must have a free period because they were the only house I saw. Some waved at me as I passed and I offered a smile, but I kept moving quickly. I didn't want anything to happen… I didn't want to take too long.

I walked quickly across the school grounds to the gardens and herbology class room, and when I got there I saw Salazar, Helga, and Victoria discussing something amongst themselves.

I was sorely tempted to turn back. I had no desire to face Victoria.

Gathering my courage, I continued towards them, my steps almost faltering when their gazes turned to me. I saw the tight anger in Victoria's stance and I took a step back, stopping several yards away.

"T-there's a man… he…" I stammered and took another step back. "Greer and Darcy have him in your office… he's… um… unconscious." I shifted a little.

Salazar cursed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"How did he get unconscious?" Salazar sighed.

"Well… with a stunner." I supplied.

"I told them not to… and just where have you been all day?"

"Um…"

"Did you really stun him?" Helga asked a little worried.

"He isn't _really_ your fiancé, right?" I asked. Merlin I hoped not.

"No, definitely not. But he is from a prominent pureblood family, and there's not really a good way to turn him away without somehow insulting him." She looked upset. More than upset really. Like she was on the verge of tears. "I wish they would stop already."

"This has happened before?" I asked.

"A number of times. This time I was lucky enough to intercept him before one of the students." Salazar sighed. "Although this is only the third time they've used the excuse of betrothal."

"What are they after?" I asked.

Helga looked away.

"Perhaps I should go deal with this supposed fiancé." Salazar strode passed me. I watched him head towards the castle with a little suspicion, but turned my attention to Helga and Victoria.

Victoria looked as if she wanted to throttle me and I felt a thrill of fear coil in my stomach. I swallowed, thinking that I should at least try to apologize.

"V-Victori-,"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name." she said harshly, almost as if she were holding back a sob. I briefly met her eyes before looking at my feet.

"Lady, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't realize-," I flinched a little as the ring around my wrist grew warm, but it wasn't burning. It wasn't hot, and I think that gave me enough courage to continue, "I swear, Lady, that I didn't know. The brooms now are… are so much different than the brooms from where I come from. I promise I would never have encouraged them to fly if I had thought… if I had known what I know now. I-it's okay if you can't forgive me, but I have to apologize, because I know I scared you, and… and I hope Marius is okay. I would protect them with my life. I owe you that much."

And I waited for her reaction, hoping she wouldn't start cursing me or yelling. I trusted Helga to at least keep her from killing me.

And my, wasn't the grass green.

I had to steady my self when Victoria's fingers raised my head, pushing my chin up so I was looking at her directly.

"I'm still mad at you… but," her eyes softened a little, "I can forgive you. Marius and Cicero are all I have in the world. If anything were to happen to them…" she dropped her hand back down to her side. "If anything ever happened to them, I don't know if I could bear it."

My eyes stung and I blinked trying to hold back tears. My mother had died for me. I could understand her anger, her fear. Victoria suddenly felt so dear to me, I wanted… I wanted…

"I'm so sorry." I said. I had lost so many people, I knew… but I had never lost a child. I didn't know if it was very different… but it must hurt just as much if not more.

"I'm counting on you, you know." She smiled, "And I think you're up to the challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Turning Salazar into a decent human being. You have a well of compassion within you, and I think you are the only person I've ever seen him so concerned about."

"I don't know about that," I shrugged, blushing a little.

"He has all these grand and crazy ideas, and he thinks he's entitled to know everything. The man drives me crazy. He doesn't always think about how his actions and his words might affect others unless there's something in it for himself. I think this is the first time I've seen him so… dare I say considerate."

I rolled my lips together and stifled a laugh.

"You mean he's usually worse than this?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all, I have my computer back, new hard drive and everything. Hopefully nothing else will fail on me. A reviewer, **texasfaith89**, suggested a rather brilliant idea that I hope will help all of you a little. I'm going to start adding a summary of the previous chapters because of the long time between updates. That way you don't have to go back and skim the last couple of chapters to remember what's going on.

Thank you for sticking with me. I feel like my writing has improved a little with all the helpful feedback and encouragement. You guys are awesome.

And of course, thank you **Liria Nai **for betaing this chapter. :)

**Last time: **_Harry wakes up in Gryffindor's domain and spends some time contemplating soul magic and his relationship with Salazar. Once up, Harry goes in search of Salazar, but on his way he comes across a man who demands to see Helga under the pretense that he is her fiancé. Sensing something was off with the man, Harry, Greer and Darcy manage to apprehend the man and detain him in Salazar's office. Harry then goes to warn Salazar about what has happened. Victoria is also there and Harry makes a sincere apology for endangering her children. He is forgiven._

--

**Chapter 19**

--

I couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious 'fiancé' was. Helga had retreated into her gardens and asked to be alone for a while. Respecting her wishes, my feet led me back to Salazar's office. I couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door so I assumed there was a silencing charm. Darcy and Greer stood by the door shifting impatiently.

"Hey Harry." Darcy greeted with a nod.

"He kicked us out," Complained Greer, "and I was looking forward to seeing that guy crumble into a weeping mess of a puddle."

As much as I disliked the man, I hoped Salazar wasn't turning him to mush. I took a seat across from the door and began my waiting.

"What do you guys know about this?" I asked twirling the metal band around my wrist. "Helga and Salazar hinted that this has happened before."

Greer and Darcy exchanged a look.

"Well, yes. This sort of thing has happened before." Darcy shrugged.

"Most of the time they pretend to be close to Lady Hufflepuff. They claim to be relatives, friends, her husband or her fiancé. The truth is we don't know why. Salazar won't share that information." Greer continued.

"Well, somehow that doesn't surprise me." I glared a little at the door.

"We do have theories though." Greer added, "I think Lady Hufflepuff must be ridiculously wealthy, and these people are just after her gold. Or," He went on in a whisper, "she has a dark past and was the ring leader of some wizard gang like the Black Beltane."

"The what?"

"The Black Beltane. They're a group of witches and wizards that are against the aristocracy. That man's from a pureblood family, so maybe he's got a grudge if she was a ring leader or something."

"What?" I tried again, not sure if I even wanted to delve into what I was hearing.

"The Black Beltane are trying to bring down the aristocracy's rule and take over the current government." Darcy explained.

"But Helga's a Lady isn't she? Wouldn't it make more sense that the Black Beltane were after her instead of some idiot pureblood?"

"Well, maybe the _man_ is part of the Beltane?" Greer whispered excitedly. Darcy rolled his eyes.

"The Black Beltane wouldn't be after Lady Hufflepuff. They go after people who are more influential like the descendants of Morgana and Merlin, or Lords and Ladies who push their wealth around, or make laws, or control taxes. Lady Hufflepuff is just an instructor at Hogwarts. She would hardly make a good target." Darcy argued.

"Pssh, you're no fun."

"You're thinking of something like the Sorcerer's Syndicate, anyway. They're more into random violence and making money." Darcy waved a hand in dismissal.

"Like a magical mafia?" I asked, perplexed. What kind of era had I stumbled into?

"What are you two, no three, still doing out here?" Salazar stepped out of the office. I managed to catch a glimpse of the man who had been demanding to see Helga under Salazar's arm before the door shut behind him.

The man lay boneless in a chair, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, and eyes rolled back in his head. I felt a shiver of fear run up my spine and I averted my eyes.

"Who is that guy?" Greer asked. "He looks like a Leavold or maybe a Balston."

"No one." Salazar's answered, but I could feel his gaze on me.

"You always say that," complained Greer.

"Then you should know the answer without having to ask."

"Do the other instructors know?" Darcy asked casually.

"That is also none of your business. Don't you have work to do?" Salazar stared icily at his students. "And you," He said warningly to me, "have some explaining to do."

"What?" I asked, digging my heel pointlessly into the wall.

"Explain to me why there are bruises on your knuckles and that man's face." He demanded, gesturing behind him to where the fake fiancé sat shut in the office.

"Well, I might have punched him." I admitted.

"He socked the guy good!" Greer said excitedly.

"And he certainly wasn't expecting that kick." Darcy added.

"Uh… yeah." I shifted sheepishly. "Well, I don't exactly have a wand, and I couldn't just stand back and watch."

"The man was pretty powerful too," Darcy frowned, "if a little slow."

"I thought I told you two to go find something to do." Salazar said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going, we're going." Greer grabbed Darcy by the sleeve and they wandered off giving me a look that seemed to say I had better share anything Salazar said later.

XXXXX

"You sure are strange, fighting like a muggle." Salazar spoke as if he had just bitten into something bitter.

"One of the people I knew, back in my time, always said that a duel, or a battle, is just as physical as it is magical. And another one of my professors insisted that it was just as much mental as it was magical… but I could never master occlumency so I relied a lot on dodging and quick spell work. And if they were close enough, and if they were my enemy, I fought them with everything I had. But… that's not always enough."

"Well, I guess considering your current lack of magical ability, it's at least a way to defend yourself."

"You make it sound like I've done something wrong." I frowned.

"It's just… not proper." Salazar sounded somewhat uncomfortable.

"Like eating with my salad fork?" I folded my arms in annoyance.

"Exactly." He nodded, oblivious to my glare.

"I'd like to see you try having something like this," I shoved the bracelet in to his face, "blocking all your magic, and then tell me it's not 'proper' to defend myself."

"I never said-,"

"You may as well have." I spat and began to walk away. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Don't," he began.

"Don't what?" I tried to tug my wrist from his fingers, but they only tightened their grip.

"Don't walk away like that. Don't put words in my mouth." His tone was warning, but his face, his pleading eyes were too much.

"Sa-Salazar," I began, but paused to glance at his office door. I wanted to know what happened, who that man was, and what he had to do with Helga. "You read his mind didn't you?"

"Quite thoroughly," he nodded, then winced, "I know you dislike it but-,"

"Why was he after Helga?" I interrupted, "What was he trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing good, I assure you." Salazar reluctantly released my wrist.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Salazar didn't answer right away.

"I'm not certain yet. There are circumstances…"

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I tried again. But as I watched Salazar's mouth thin, I knew it was going to be next to impossible to get anything out of him. A better option would be to try the other founders, or ask Helga. It involved her more than anyone else.

"This is not your concern," He started preparing for an argument. I knew it would be stupid to fight his resolve. "There is nothing you need to-,"

"It's alright." I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender. But as they fell back to my sides, I glanced up at him with determination, "If you wont tell me, I'll find out another way."

The look of dumb surprise on his face was almost comical; quite a change from the serious frown he almost always wore. To my disappointment, the expression disappeared an instant later, and I wondered briefly if I would ever be able to see such an unguarded expression on his face again. I couldn't help but grin in triumph though, knowing I had unsettled him, even if just a little.

"I'm almost inclined to believe you will find a way." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You can't stop me." I declared.

"Oh?" Salazar looked down his nose at me and folded his arms. "Are you so sure?"

I faltered a little, holding back a retort. Arguing with Salazar and challenging him like this would lead me no where. In the end, I didn't say anything, biting my lip and glaring at the floor. A second later I turned my glare on him, daring him to try and stop me, because I _would_ find out. I'd find out whether he liked it or not.

"What are you thinking?" He looked almost pained as he asked that question. I could tell he was dying to use legilimency on me. I knew it the moment he roughly jerked his gaze away from mine. "When you look at me like that..." Salazar trailed off looking conflicted.

That he was keeping his promise despite his obvious desire to peek into my thoughts… I felt ridiculously happy, validated somehow. My opinion, my feelings were taken seriously.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I don't think you know how hard it is." He growled.

"But, I'm really happy," I insisted.

"Well, you had better be," he continued to glare daggers at the dungeon wall.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR

Note: In this chapter I'm taking a lot of liberties with certain magical lore and creating my own version of facts in this particular case which will become apparent as you read on.

Thank you all for the reviews! and Happy Birthday **j3551**! mine was on the 24th, yay for august birthdays!

And thank you **Liria Nai **for being my beta. :D

--

**Last time: **_Harry begins his search for information pertaining to Helga's past in order to figure out why there are people after her. Greer and Darcy are equally curious and offer to help Harry uncover the truth. Salazar is not thrilled about this but seems to willing to stand aside, or at least not interfere, possibly because he has little faith in Harry discovering anything important. (little does he know Harry's track record in unearthing secrets.)_

**--**

**Chapter 20**

**--**

Having solved mysteries before, though admittedly with the help of one Hermione Granger, I felt fairly confident in my abilities to figure out what was going on with Helga and the mysterious, fake fiancé. The fact that I had a lot to learn about the politics of this time was a little disheartening. For some reason, I guess I assumed that there was still a Ministry of Magic or something, or no real government at all.

'_Sometimes it pains me how stupid and naïve I can be.'_

Salazar seemed a little less than enthusiastic about my detective work, but so far he didn't seem like he was going to stop me. I thought better of directly asking Helga while she was still shut up in her green house. Asking about it later might be a better idea.

Unsurprisingly, I was immediately accosted by Darcy and Greer as I made my way up the dungeon stairs.

"So?" Greer pulled me into an empty classroom, "What did he tell you?"

"What makes you think he would tell me anything?"

"Well," Darcy shrugged glancing at Greer with a small smirk, "did he?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "but I intend to find out what's going on."

"And how are you going to do that?" Darcy frowned.

"I'm going to start by asking what you know. You already have theories about two outside groups that, under different circumstances, might be after Lady Helga. Are there any books on wizard genealogy anywhere in the library?" I frowned at their confused expressions, "What can you tell me about the Hufflepuff line?" I tried.

"The Hufflepuff line?" Greer said thoughtfully. "Well, they are an old pureblood family, though not of any significant power. As far as wealth goes, they are very well off, but the Hufflepuffs are notorious for staying out of political conflicts and more or less keep to their own business. I'm not sure if there's anything in the library about pureblood lineage…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, I'm not sure if it has anything to do with her family anyway, but the information might help narrow down who would be after her. How did he get into Hogwarts anyway?"

"Front door?" Greer raised an eyebrow as though I had asked something stupid, "There are wards that track intruders and lead them to the closest professor's office, usually Slytherin's unless they sneak in through a window, but most of the time they snap out of it when they come to the dungeon stairs. Kind of funny really."

"I think that you might be on to something, Harry." Darcy interjected, "There might be something we're overlooking, and maybe there's something about the Hufflepuff family that has something to do with all this. I will send an owl to my sister and see if she can send me a copy of their family history."

"How will your sister get all that?" I asked curiously.

"Aside from the usual family tapestries, almost every pureblood family possesses a scroll that records marriages and births of other pureblood families. They are all synchronized so every scroll is the same. Families also keep a second scroll containing information, mostly of scandals and insults, about other pureblood houses. The Erde family has about twenty paragraphs of embarrassing dirt in our family's second scroll."

"I see. Well, it might help." I said, not quite sure if I really wanted to sift through scandalous events recorded by pureblood elitists. My next step would be trying to talk to the other founders, though for some reason I felt like that was the wrong direction.

"What can I do?" Greer interrupted my thoughts.

"You can get working on our project," Darcy answered, "and I will join you after I send my owl."

"But Slytherin hasn't left the entrance open. How am I supposed to-?"

"Get Harry to help you."

"Oh yeah," Greer looked like several new possibilities had suddenly opened up to him.

"I'm not sure if… what's your project?" My tone turned suspicious. What exactly could Salazar be concocting down in his chamber that he would allow two students to work on?

"Well, I guess it would be okay if you knew about it. But you can't tell anyone that we told you, preferably not even Slytherin."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Well, we are kind of working on… a… well... Slytherin hasn't really had the time to work on this himself, so we're helping. No one else knows about this, because we aren't sure it will work, and if anyone else knew about it… well… lets just say there would be a lot of people who would be against it."

"Why?" I asked again, folding my arms. "What are you and Salazar up to?"

"Mmmm, I guess you'll just have to come and find out." Greer looked as if he would start laughing. Sighing, I figured I would go along with him. My curiosity had been stirred at any rate.

XXXXX

And dear Merlin, so help me if this wasn't what I thought it was.

Salazar had an egg. A really, _really_, big egg. I could wrap my arms around it and just touch my fingers together on the other side, it was that enormous.

The shell was white, speckled grey-green, and soft, unlike a chicken's egg, so if I were to put my hand to it the shell would indent. The soft material was somewhat translucent, and I could make out the shape of a long body curled over itself inside.

"Basilisk." I whispered, eyes wide.

"Wha? How did you know?" Greer looked a little put out, as if I had just taken away a favorite toy.

"I come from the future remember?" I said ruefully, recalling my face off with the Basilisk in my second year. "I met a basilisk once. It tried to kill me. Luckily I had a phoenix on my side at the time."

"How big was it? I look at this egg and think that this snake must get to be at least thirty feet long. Can they really kill with their eyes? How did you survive? You could talk to it, right?"

"I'm sure it was at least fifty feet," I placed a hand over the egg, "a lot of my friends got petrified because they were lucky and hadn't met the Snake's full gaze. I only survived because the headmaster had a phoenix and it came to help me by gouging out the snakes eyes. Then it bit me." I put a hand to my shoulder and anger burned through me at the thought of Dumbledore. If I ever saw him again, it would be too soon.

"You were bit by a Basilisk and didn't die? You're having me on. We've researched Basilisks and they're supposed to have the most deadly venom in existence. How are you still alive?"

"I told you. I had a phoenix help me." I pulled my robe open and stretched the collar of my t-shirt to my shoulder to give Greer a good look at the scar that the giant snake had given me.

"Merlin, you weren't kidding," Greer's eyes were wide. "You uh… don't have a grudge against them do you?"

"No," I answered, "but I have a grudge against the man who controlled it."

"So… you aren't going to come back and murder a baby snake in its sleep, right?"

"Hardly," I bit my lip. I wasn't that kind of person. Being friends with Hagrid for as long as I have, I couldn't judge a creature by its deadly nature. This was probably the same snake that had tried to kill me when I was twelve, but Salazar was going to be controlling it, not… not _him_. "I trust Salazar."

"Whew. Okay, well then I guess I can rest easy." Greer ran a hand through his hair.

"You know… I think I recall that a Basilisk came from a chicken's egg… hatched under a toad or something. This really doesn't look like a chicken's egg."

"That's 'cause it isn't. That's all wrong, you got it backwards. It's gotta be a toad's or a snake's egg. This is from a King Cobra that Salazar summoned. Just a plain old mundane snake."

"But… then how did that turn into this?"

"It's gotta be incubated by a goldhen, but you see a goldhen is really too warm for any sort of egg that's not her own, and she can only sit on it for short periods. In the mean time Darcy and I take measurements and document its growth. Did you know a family of muggles got a hold of a goldhen? Merlin was that a big scandal."

"What exactly is a goldhen?" I asked with a frown.

"It's a big magic chicken that lays golden eggs!" Greer grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "I'll show you, but before you get your hopes up, the eggs aren't made of real gold."

"I promise my hopes aren't that high." I said wryly, allowing Greer to tug me along. I had never seen a goldhen, much less a golden hen, but it did sound interesting.

XXXXX

At dinner that night I sat next to Marius as per previous dinners before the broom incident. The boy looked at me as if I could do no wrong.

I don't know if hero worship was the right word, but the term seemed to fit.

Reaching for my beloved salad fork, I started in on my dinner with Marius and Cicero following suit. It might have been because of Cicero's failed attempt at managing his laughter, or it could have been because Marius was using his dinner fork for his salad, hell it might have been because of something completely unrelated. Either way, something in Salazar snapped.

"That is quite enough." He said quietly, turning the full force of his glare down the table at the three of us. Victoria was not present at the table, thus I was one seat closer to the man, and one seat farther away from escape.

"I am banning salad forks from your table setting." Salazar continued, and with a wave of his hand my beloved salad fork vanished along with the salad forks of his sons. Replacing them were two slim sticks of polished wood, and as Salazar turned his eyes to the utensils, I suddenly felt that it had been a very, very bad idea to even consider having a back up plan. For some reason Salazar did not seem to be in a forgiving mood.

Silently I stared down at my plate and prayed he would ignore the chopsticks.

Of course I knew he wouldn't. And then, as if it couldn't get any worse everyone else's salad forks were suddenly replaced with chopsticks. The gasps of surprise and the murmurs of curiosity rose throughout the great hall.

"What are these?" Gryffindor asked holding one stick in each hand.

"That was a surprisingly intelligent question, Godric." Salazar's eyes remained fixed to my person. "Tell us, Harry, what _are _they?"

"Th-that is… um… ahahaha." I picked up the eating utensils and demonstrated how to hold them, "They're called chopsticks and you eat with them, like this." I picked up a carrot and ate it quickly.

"What an interesting method of… dining." Rowena picked up her chopsticks and made a reasonable attempt at using them. Better then Godric's multiple failing attempts, anyway. He held one stick in each hand and was spearing his food only to be disappointed when it slid off the smooth polished wood and back onto his plate.

Abruptly, Salazar stood from the table. For a moment I thought he was going to haul me to the dungeons and feed me to some nasty creature from his potion's cabinet. But instead he walked right passed me and was halfway to the door before I figured out what he was going to do.

The house elf. He was going to punish the house elf. That was the only thing I could think of. He really wasn't the kind of person to make a scene in a hall full of people, so he must be headed for the kitchens.

"Oh crap!" I hissed and hurried after him. No way was I about to let a house elf take the fall for me.

I raced out of the hall just in time to see the hem of Salazar's outer robes disappear behind a corner.

"Salazar, wait!" I called, running after him. As I rounded the corner I found my self roughly shoved against the nearest wall.

"And what do you have to say for yourself." Salazar asked with a deceptively calm voice.

"It's not the house elf's fault. It's mine. It was just a silly prank." I said quickly.

"You knew I was headed to the kitchens," his lips thinned into a cold smile, "and now I'm supposed to believe you have compassion for house elves?"

"Got a problem with that?" I said defiantly, "One risked his life for me, and I'm not in the habit of letting someone else take responsibility for my actions. He was just doing what I asked him to do."

"All house elves would risk their lives for their masters."

"He wasn't mine. His master was plotting to kill me and my friends. For all purposes he was betraying his family for me." Although, the way Dobby had gone about the whole thing had been rather annoying if not down right dangerous at times, but the intention was not lost on me.

Salazar seemed to evaluate my words carefully and pulled back a bit.

"All right, that leaves one house elf off the hook, but you are still fair game."

"Oh, what," I folded my arms across my chest and glared up at him, "it was just a stupid prank."

"One that has disrupted dinner and-,"

"And you are just crabby or something. I thought you were over the salad fork thing by now."

"I've tolerated it in hopes that it would eventually lose its appeal. I assumed you only did it to aggravate me."

"Well… maybe a little," I admitted sheepishly, "But I honestly just like the smaller fork better."

"So you admit it." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me along behind him. We were still headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, where are we going? I thought I convinced you not to-," And we passed by the portrait of the fruit bowl and continued towards the dungeon. Now I was really starting to freak out. "Hey, just where do you think you're taking me?"

"Like I said before, you are still fair game." Salazar's grip tightened around my wrist and even as I tried to stop and tug free, I knew it was futile. He was still physically stronger. Eventually, I decided dead weight was the way to go. If I couldn't beat him, I'd make it as difficult as possible.

"Let me go!" I hissed, pulling at his fingers, trying to tug my hand away. After dragging me a few feet he stopped to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. "Hey! I'm not a sack of potatoes. Put me _down_." And so I whined all the way down to the dungeons.

"You are being awfully loud." Salazar complained, and a moment later I was still yelling but no sound came out. I smacked him on the back in frustration, and received a sharp pinch on the back of my thigh for my efforts.

That _hurt._

Finally, we reached Salazar's destination, his potions class room. I hoped with all my might he wasn't really mad. I didn't need this kind of stress.

"Now, I have a task for you to complete." He set me down on my feet but kept a tight grip on my arm. "You are going to crush seven cauldrons worth of tweeter beetles, caterpillars, slugs, and frog kidneys, and you will enjoy it."

XXXXX

And that was how I found my self calf deep in slug guts in nothing but my boxers and a t-shirt. And despite the sheer grossness of the situation, I could not deny that it felt ridiculously good. Salazar set up a tub in which I was to stand as creatures squirmed between my toes. He set it up right next to his desk at the front of the room so I had a table to hold onto. I couldn't afford to slip given that I'd contaminate the batch if my clothes came into contact with whatever nasty creatures I was crushing.

Apparently the oils in human skin mixed well for these particular creepy crawlies, which was unfortunate for anyone receiving detention from a potions professor.

The down side to all of this, besides the disgusting part, was that Salazar had done that sensory heightening charm again, only it was localized. The bastard had a really twisted sense of humor. The charm extended only as far as my ankles from the bottom of my feet, so it wasn't nearly as intense as the first time I had suffered under it.

Rather than feel like I had to find release, it just tickled like crazy because of the squirming squishy things.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that Salazar was right there, grading papers, and I had to keep my mouth shut as my feet were tortured by tickling feelers or slimy slug guts.

My only reprieve came when I finished murdering the soon to be potion ingredients and Salazar had to switch them out for a fresh batch.

"That was the last one. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes. Don't play pranks on Salazar, he has absolutely no sense of humor. Wait, I want to amend that statement. I meant to say that he has no sense of clean humor, only bitter irony and possibly gutter humor." I gratefully hopped up on his desk as he levitated the last tub of caterpillar guts into a cauldron in the ingredients storeroom. "Ugh, that had to be the strangest punishment I've ever been given. Yuck."

"I suppose I'll have to forgive you now." He said in mock disappointment.

"Darn right!" I declared and nearly fell off his desk when Salazar's cleaning charm took me by surprise. "Sheesh that tickles, can't you give a guy a break?"

"Not a chance." Salazar grabbed one of my feet and I held back a startled yelp when his fingers curled around the top of my foot and his thumb pressed firmly against my sole's arch. I tried to tug it back and pondered over whether I should kick him when he wouldn't let go.

"Th-that tickles, stop it. That- ah, okay, ooh don't stop that… oh that feels divine." I squirmed as his thumbs rubbed firm circles over the bottom of my foot. Never in my life had I experienced a foot massage, and the sensory charm was a serious added bonus.

"Only because you were so quiet while I was grading essays."

"Merlin, Salazar, I might have to ask for sporks instead of chopsticks next time. I'd squash fifty cauldrons worth of slimy disgusting creatures if you promise to do this… to my feet again." I leaned back on my elbows and bit my lip as those wonderful fingers worked their magic.

"What's a spork?" Salazar moved to my other foot and I closed my eyes in bliss.

"A spork it… um… ah right there, yeah. It's kind of like a spoon with little prongs on the ends. Like a spoon-fork."

"It sounds odd."

"I think so too." I said absently.

"I'm not sure if you really learned your lesson here." Salazar paused in his ministrations and I did my best to refrain from whining in protest.

"Well, I promise there will be no sporks if you keep moving those hands. And I promise I'll even use my dinner fork once in a while if you will give me another foot massage sometime in the near future."

"How about this, I will give you a full-body massage if you use your dining utensils as they are meant to be used."

"You have a deal." I declared fervently.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry everyone. I know it's been... almost half a year since I last updated. I haven't forgotten this story, and I have every intention of continuing it.

I just finished the hardest semester of school I've ever had in my LIFE, and it was soul sucking and awful, and I hope you all will forgive me for being unable to write a good chapter. It's my senior year so I'm trying to figure out what I'm actually going to be doing for the rest of my life. Sadly my hobbies have taken a bit of a back seat to all the real world crap I've had to deal with. I've done a little drawing, but mostly it was study, study, study.

And **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH** for _**all**_ the reviews! Everyone of them helped keep me sane this last semester and they really encouraged me to want to keep writing for all of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And of course, thank you **Liria Nai**, as always, for being my beta.

Disclaimer: the HP-verse belongs to JKR's wonderful and brilliant mind.

--

**Chapter 21:**

--

Victoria had left early this morning. Part of me was happy; the other part of me felt like it was somehow my fault. She had not been at dinner last night because she had been preparing to leave, or at least that is what Salazar said. I thought that maybe she was still unable to completely forgive me, or maybe she was still angry with me.

Or I suppose it was possible that I was making something out of nothing. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe she was finally ready to leave and it had nothing to do with me.

It was a surprise however, when I saw Cicero eating breakfast at the Slytherin table. He waved at me shyly as I walked past to sit at the head table. I almost did a double take and stopped.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked somewhat confused. "And why are you sitting at this table?"

"I wanted to stay." Cicero replied a bit stuffily.

"I hardly think your mother would be overly thrilled."

"I wanted to stay." He repeated.

How had he convinced Victoria who seemed to be against Hogwarts from the beginning?

"Alright," I nodded a bit suspicious, "well, I hope you have fun learning and making new friends." He nodded, starring at me like he wanted to say something, but instead he raised his salad fork in salute, and with a grin, dug into his meal.

I felt another stare burning holes into my back from the front of the room. Over my shoulder I saw Salazar glaring at me like I was offending him. Then I realized he was probably angry about my behaviors influencing his son.

"C-Cicero," I leaned across the table and swiped the salad fork, causing a few students to complain about personal space as I pulled away. "Let's… drop the tableware defiance for now." I smiled nervously.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Hey, watch it." One of the students hissed.

"Because your father asked very nicely," I fibbed.

Cicero looked at me suspiciously, but nodded his acceptance.

"Thank you, Cicero." I said gratefully. The younger boy turned a light shade of pink and suddenly took great interest in his food, thankfully using the proper utensils.

Mission accomplished, I felt a bit safer as I made my way up to where the founders were seated. It still amazed me every time I entered the great hall, to see the founders sitting side by side, the people that had built this castle, this school, my home. They had shaped the wizarding world from its foundations and people remembered them a thousand years later, and would probably continue to remember a thousand years more.

"Good morning Harry." Rowena greeted me as I took a seat next to Salazar.

"Um, good morning." I returned. Instantly my plate was filled with food and I noticed Salazar watching me like a hawk.

Sighing, I resigned myself to eating with proper table manners. I had made a deal after all.

I mulled over the agreement in my head. I had promised to eat with decorum, and in return Salazar promised me a massage.

A massage…

A full body massage.

Oh Merlin, what had I agreed to? And why was it just hitting me now?

What was I thinking? It had 'bad idea' written all over it. What exactly did 'full body massage' mean anyway? And why on earth had I only agreed to a one time thing?

Wait, wait, wait. No, even once is bad enough. What if…

A full body massage means he would be touching me. The last time he… in the bath, I couldn't…

I mean he didn't seem to mind, but he explained it away like it was just a normal physical reaction… but I really do like him, and if he found out… what if he reads my mind? What if he's angry?

Ah, who am I kidding? He doesn't need to be a mind reader. If that happened again… he'd figure it out for sure.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

I'm not exactly sure how Salazar saw me, whether I was a friend or something else, I know he didn't hate me. But I also know he couldn't like me the way I like him, because he had a wife and kids. Or, well, they separated some time ago… but even then…

He'd think I'm strange for sure.

I had to come up with an excuse. Or maybe I could talk to him – wait, scratch that. Salazar wasn't really the kind of person you talked to about these things, particularly when he was the subject involved.

He'd hate me.

I don't know if I could handle that. If I could just be near him, that would be enough. It's not like he needs to feel the same, as long as he doesn't push me away, I think I'll be okay.

But if he finds out, I'm screwed.

"My house has a free period after lunch." Salazar said, "For free study. Exams are coming up."

I tried not to choke on my food. What was he getting at? God, my face must've turned at least three shades of red darker.

"I'd like you to come with me to the lab." He continued watching me with a sly smile.

"W-what, um, what are we doing?" I swallowed nervously.

Crap, I didn't want to get a massage in a potions lab. Students used that room. Because of Snape's classic teaching methods, I got stressed just being in that environment.

"You said you knew of a truth potion in your time," Salazar said nonchalantly, seemingly oblivious to my internal struggle. I nearly cried in relief. Thank Merlin he wasn't going to say anything about our deal. "I thought today would be a good day to finally get around to working on that."

"Sure." I smiled in relief, "I'm not sure how much I remember, but I think I know enough for you to maybe fill in the gaps."

XXXXX

"Here's the copy of our scrolls with information relating to the Hufflepuff family." Darcy handed over two thick rolls of parchment.

"Oh, good. Thank your sister for me." I gratefully took the parchment.

"We have to study for exams after lunch, but you're welcome to join us in the library while you look through the scrolls." Greer offered.

"Um, I can't. I'm working on a project with Salazar."

"Oh? What for?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Truth serum." I shrugged. "He wants me to help him develop some."

"Sounds like he's trying to keep you busy." Greer narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I laughed. Yeah right, Salazar was busy enough with his own numerous projects.

"I doubt it. I don't think he has the liberty to be overly concerned about my surplus of free time." And that was all too true. I had a lot of free time during the day. "He's too busy himself to notice, but I have more than enough time to figure this out. I don't have classes to take or teach."

"I thought you were going to teach." Darcy frowned.

"Well, maybe. But not until next semester, and only if the rest of the founders approve." I shrugged. "I'm not really sure if I could do a proper job of it though. Things are so different now than in the future."

"Do you miss the future?" Darcy asked seriously. I thought about it, but it really didn't take me long.

"There are very few things that I miss about my time. Very, very few." And I realized that I really didn't want to go back. Not ever. Not if it meant facing those people who used me at their convenience and threw me onto the front lines to get captured and… and…

My wrist was burning a little and I felt a shock zip down my arm. My fingers tingled.

"You guys should get to studying or where ever you're going." I said, trying to ignore the mild pain sparking against my wrist, "I'll read through this and we can talk about it later, maybe after your exams."

"What?" Greer looked disappointed.

"All right," Darcy elbowed Greer and grinned, "We hope you find something, and after exams, we will try and figure out this mess."

XXXXX

"Helga?" I peeked into her office. No one was there. "Huh, I thought she had a free period before lunch." I frowned and closed the office door and sighed.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I jumped at the voice and turned to find Helga holding a large leafy plant and behind her levitated a line of books.

"I was looking for you," I shrugged and hastily opened the door for her.

"Why thank you," she smiled and waked past me and into the office, setting the plant down on her desk, and directing the books to shelve themselves with a wave of her hand. I was a little jealous, I'll admit it. I used to be able to do that… well, the books would probably have ended up incinerated or smacking people in the head anyway. With the way my magic was now, they probably wouldn't have made it to the shelf, but I still missed having the ability to try.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing out the plant.

"Oh, it's just a reflecting plant." She ran a finger over the leaves and I watched as it seemed to split and blossom into a flower, bright yellow on the inside with flecks of gold and white spreading from the center like a strange looking lily. "Really quite pretty." She said proudly.

"What does it do?" I stared at it in wonder.

"It reflects the people who touch it." She stepped away from the plant and the flower closed and the plant took on a generic look. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Curiously, I stepped up to the plant and raised my hand to hover over one of the leaves. Before I even came into contact, I watched as the green deepened into jagged black leaves, curling inward. I flinched back a little, frowning when the blackened leaves continued to twist into scraggly stems with deep purple thorns and curling vines. In the very center of the plant was a large black oval-like pod, dark as pitch and looking a little worse for wear.

"Harry," Helga whispered. I hardly heard her. Was that really a reflection of me? A dark, ugly, thorny, dying thing? Merlin, I would have rather not known. "Harry," she said a little louder.

"What?" I snapped, roughly. God, what a disappointment. I didn't think I'd have anything as beautiful as Helga's, but damn it, this was just awful.

"Harry, it's not done."

Her hand pulled mine back to the plant and the black vines and stems held a tint of green, but that all disappeared when her hand pulled away, and only blackness remained. I bit my lip and decided I may as well let the stupid plant finish, removing any doubt from our minds that I reflected such a horrid thing.

As my fingers brushed against the leaves, there was a soft sound as the oval pod split and soft white and violet petals bloomed from its center. They seemed to glow, their translucent material so thin I thought if anyone touched it they would certainly fall apart.

"See," Helga sounded satisfied, "your heart is beautiful."

"But why is the rest so black and all over the place? Why is the rest of me so ugly?"

"You're mistaken Harry." She placed a hand on my shoulder in reassurance and I watched the fragile flower and black vines slowly change back into a healthy green plant. "What the plant reflects is our thoughts and feelings, our intentions, and sense of self. What I saw wasn't wretchedness. You have a beautiful heart Harry. The biggest and most beautiful I've seen, but also the most fragile. I don't think even you realize how much you dislike who you are."

"But why is it black?" I closed my eyes. "Am I evil? Am I a horrible person?"

"Not at all. It was black because you are afraid and anxious. Black is fear and unpredictability."

"But it _was_ dying. The leaves were-,"

"Black and glossy. It did not look like it was dying to me." She said with conviction. I pulled away from her awkwardly.

"Um… thanks." I coughed.

"So, you were looking for me?" She went behind her desk and rummaged through one of the drawers.

"Uh, yeah, I-," _'wanted to ask you about that fiancé__,__'_ I thought to myself, but now was not the time at all. "I wanted to know if you were still up for playing a prank on Salazar?" I said instead.

"Oh! Definitely," She swiftly shut the drawer she was looking through and took a seat, conjuring a comfy arm chair for me. She sat straight looking all business as I lowered myself into the chair she conjured. "I need to know how to get around his ability to know everything. The man has some sort of… I don't know how he does it. No matter what I try he's always thwarted me."

"You know he's a legilimens right?" She nodded.

"Well, yes, of course. But I have decent occlumency, and I can tell when someone is trying to see into my head." She huffed.

"Salazar is still pretty subtle, and even I couldn't always tell when he was in my head."

"What do you mean 'even I,' Harry? That sounded down right pretentious of you. Are you saying you don't think my occlumency is good enough?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, I just mean he has a stupid habit of reading peoples minds and he's really, really good, even with just small glances. If you didn't have your shields up all the time he could have seen through it… maybe. I mean, he has other ways of figuring things out too." I went on afraid I might have offended her. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I have terrible occlumency shields, myself."

"What other ways?" She asked.

"He has… little snake spies… everywhere," I shrugged, "meaning there's probably some here in your office too… so if we do plan this thing, we need to find somewhere that's completely spy free."

"How do we know? Can you see them?" She asked, glancing around.

"Sometimes… but not always." I frowned, "I can sometimes feel them too. But usually it's easier to just ask if they're there."

"Ask?" she looked a bit confused, "Oh, that's right, you can talk to snakes too! Brilliant, then how about we get to work de-snaking my office?"

XXXXX

And with a bit of work, I managed to locate each tiny snake in the office, and after a little begging I managed to save their poor sentient lives. Rather then obliterating them like she wanted, Helga transferred them out side of her office muttering about how they weren't even really alive.

But I told her I didn't want to hear their tiny screaming voices as she murdered their consciousness, and that seemed to change her mind.

Before we got to planning however, a chime on her desk rang and she gave a terrific sigh.

"Lunch time already?" She brushed her hair out of her face, "perhaps after?" Her hopeful gaze almost convinced me, but I had already promised Salazar.

"I'm sorry, I'm actually working with Salazar after lunch on a potion from my time that he's curious about."

"Ah, no! He's stealing you away from me!" She latched onto my arm in mock possessiveness.

"Maybe later?" I begged.

"Oh, all right, but it'll have to be tomorrow before lunch again. I have a lot of grading to get done tonight."

"Then we will begin the real planning next time." I promised.

"Ha! I'm so excited! That man needs to loosen up. This time we'll get him good. Oh, but you said your occlumency isn't very good. Shoot…"

"I've made him promise not to use it on me. If that helps."

"Hm… well, I guess he is a man of his word. I suppose I have that much faith in him." She looked at me as if sizing me up, but grinned happily.

"I think I'll be fine," I agreed and we walked to lunch together.

XXXXX

Salazar stared at the list of ingredients I had written down with one eyebrow raised.

"This is obviously wrong. You can't have this combination of ingredients."

"I didn't say the list was complete." I huffed. "But I know for sure those things are in it. And I gave you the instructions for most of them. I just can't remember the potion off the top of my head."

"If you had a memory of brewing it-,"

"Absolutely not."

"I was just making a suggestion." He set the ingredient list on the desk. "At any rate, you have to give me more than this to work with. And this list of steps you gave me is barely an outline. How am I supposed to brew something with half the steps missing?"

"And here I thought you were a potions master." I said sarcastically.

"And until just now I was unaware that sunflower pollen had any use as a potions ingredient, and I was also unaware that these two ingredients," he pointed them out deliberately with his long fingers, "could ever hope to react well together."

"That's why you add that one after the second week when the properties of the pine oil have bonded with the dissolved Pegasus hairs."

"Still the…" Salazar frowned and read through the list again. "This takes a month to brew, right?"

"Yes. Or well, one lunar cycle."

Salazar sighed.

"Well, I never said it was an easy potion to brew."

"Maybe if you added… no…" Salazar muttered to himself. "This would be a lot easier if- sorry never mind." He sighed in frustration. I felt absolutely no remorse. "I can't get passed this part here. The steps just don't make sense."

"Well, that's because about a third of it is missing."

"If I didn't know that you weren't lying…" he trailed off.

"But I'm not."

"Yes, I know. But maybe you are mistaken? Maybe you were lied to?"

"I've seen it work." I growled defensively. What kind of person lied about stupid things like potions?

Suddenly I was taken off guard when he stood abruptly, his arm shooting across the desk to take a strong grip around my jaw and push me back into my chair.

"Why?" He asked suddenly, his voice sounded distressed. "Why would it matter? If I just took one look? If I promised not to look for anything else, why would it make a difference if I just-,"

"That would mean that your promises mean nothing." I smacked his hand away from me and looked determinedly at the ground. Salazar froze, but I refused to look at him, so I didn't know if he was more surprised or angry. "You… you are too focused on being certain of the truth. You're obsessed. I can't imagine you using this potion for anything good."

I heard the sound of his fingers curling over the wood of the desk, probably into fists. My own fingers curled around the seat of my chair nervously.

"You don't know anything." Salazar hissed in frustration. "You have no idea what-," He stopped and let out a short, exasperated sound of annoyance, "You're right. I only… no, you're right." He still sounded frustrated, but the edge of anger had disappeared.

"Maybe we should take a break?" I suggested, finally comfortable enough to meet his gaze. "Sometimes it helps to step back from a problem and come back to it later."

"What else did you have in mind?" Salazar smirked mischievously. "I seem to recall that I owe you something."

My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my own breath. I remembered very well what he owed me, and I knew that I never should have agreed to it.

His hands… all over me… The thought sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He'd know. He'd find out that I found him attractive. He'd be disgusted. Merlin, what should I do?

"I seem to have some time on my hands, if you might be willing to assist me in some grading afterward." He moved from around the desk, suddenly very close to me

"Ah… um, maybe… maybe you s-should get that done first-," But I was cut off when his fingers found and firmly kneaded the back of my neck. Without my consent, my head rolled forward to allow better access, and Salazar moved behind me and his hands were suddenly sliding just under the collar of my shirt, thumbs rolling in circles over my skin.

I could hardly think, and I almost didn't care.

"Perhaps you're right." Salazar's hands suddenly disappeared.

The heat they left behind was almost painful, but I couldn't make a protest. I couldn't let him see what his hands could do to me.

"Besides, I hardly think one day of good manners merits a reward." He continued, walking back to the other side of the desk. With a flick of his wand, a stack of parchment and several vials of potions were laid out in front of him.

My voice wouldn't even allow me to speak, my body wouldn't move. The places where his hands had touched me burned and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"You are more than welcome to help me grade these essays," Salazar offered. I could only nod.

(A/N: Oh, I know some of you are going to be so disappointed in me. T-T I'm so sorry! but I just... I can't rush it with Harry and Salazar. please forgive me?)


	22. Chapter 22

Note: hey all (looks about nervously) I realize that it's been a while. (doges flung vegetables). A-and I just want you to know that I have no plans to abandon this story (or my other one which you may or may not be reading). My stories will continue, but like I've said in previous notes, my real life has been pretty tough on me recently. It was my last semester of college, and I managed to pull off some pretty awesome grades, but because of that, I had to put down my fanfics and fun things for a while. You wouldn't believe the withdrawal symptoms... I suffered. It was painful. But I endured, and schools over, so while I'm desperately searching for a job in this wretched economy, I'll be typing away on my laptop, making up more stories and continuing my fanfics.

Thank you to those of you who have been patient with me and my deplorable updating. I appreciate all the helpful reviews and encouragement ilu all, truly.

And special thank you to **msremus **for being my beta for this chapter.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

.

**Last time: **_Salazar's wife finally leaves Hogwarts leaving Cicero behind to pursue his magical education. Meanwhile Harry, Darcy and Greer begin researching Helga's family, delving into reasons why others might want to try and target her. Harry and Helga begin preparations for pranking Salazar, while Salazar busies himself with trying to figure out how to brew veritaserum. And Poor Harry is trying with difficulty to hide his feelings for Salazar who at times seems oblivious, and other times, only all too aware._

.

**Chapter 22:**

In my room, I shivered under the seven blankets I had stolen from various unused rooms around the castle. The candle on my bedside table flickered dimly, casting shadows over the stone walls.

On my lap were the scrolls Darcy had given me. Starting with the thickest one, I found nothing but gossip and dirt on several pureblood families, most recorded in sordid detail every infraction, insult, quarrel, slight, misdeed, and so on that had been observed or heard of by at least one of the Varro household.

The scroll was ridiculously long, as if purebloods had nothing better to do than to write nasty things about each other. I scanned the scroll for any mention of the Hufflepuff family, but I found absolutely nothing to catch my attention. There was plenty on the Erde family, as Darcy had commented earlier, but there was almost nothing at all about the Hufflepuffs until a little over halfway through the scroll. And it was only a few lines.

_Hywel Hufflepuff left banquet early_

_Fiona Hufflepuff (nee Fallon) caught in an affair with Garan Brac_

_Second son, Hubert Hufflepuff, eloped. Married Peregrine Wylt formally after seven months._

And that was it.

Three lines.

I chewed thoughtfully on my lower lip, wondering if maybe the affair or the runaway son would give me a clue. If the Brac or Wylt families were somehow significant, maybe there could be something to those events.

I grabbed the other scroll and found it to be completely blank. I huffed and tried tapping it a few times, then I tried asking for names, but the scroll remained stubbornly bereft of words. I glared darkly at the blank scroll before rolling it up and setting it under the bedside table. Then I did the same with the other seemingly endless scroll.

I would need Darcy's help to figure out the smaller scroll.

Frustrated, I blew out my candle and turned over, resigned to suffer through nightmares or dreams featuring Salazar's talented fingers. Either way, it was bound to be an exciting night.

XXXXX

I woke up in the dark to the feeling of air brushing over the skin across my fingers and face. As my eyes adjusted I could just make out three figures quietly entering my room.

I held my breath, automatically reaching under my pillow where my wand… didn't exist. My hand groped at nothing in disappointment and I swallowed my anxiety.

One of the figures bumped into another and cursed.

"Shut the door." Whispered the first one.

And the door was quickly and quietly closed.

"I can't see a damn thing," whispered the second one, "_Lumos._" White light flooded the small room and I had to blink a few times as my eyes watered from the sudden glow.

"Argh! Give a guy some warning, will ya?" the third one hissed. Relief flooded through me as I realized they were just students.

"Can one of you three tell me what you think you're doing in my room this late at night?" I sat up but stayed huddled in my mountain of blankets.

"Guys, did that pile of blankets just speak?" The second one raised his illuminated wand to get a better look.

"Blankets don't speak. Obviously this is where that Harry bloke sleeps." The first one sighed bitterly.

"Crap. Now what?" Came from the third one.

"We can't let him warn Slytherin." The second one pointed out.

"You know, I'm right here." I said a bit irritated.

"Guess there's no choice." The first one brought out his wand. "_Incarcerous!_"

"Whoa, whoa!" I rolled forward to fall over the side of the bed along with my mountain of blankets barely dodging the spell. I quickly untangled myself from the blankets and got to my feet. "Hey, I asked what the hell you're doing in my room. Get the hell out and let me sleep in peace. And for Merlin's sake point that wand away from me!"

"Sorry Harry. But this is sort of a rite of passage, and you're kind of in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We're sorry about this. Really, but this is for honor and glory." The second one shrugged helplessly.

"And an Outstanding on our exam," added the third.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to put those wands down and walk out of here," I began, feeling a thrill of adrenaline rush through me. It wasn't like they wanted to hurt me, but my body felt tense and ready to spring as if they were.

"Please just bear with us, will you?" The third one asked, a little exasperated. After a quick assessment, I determined that the first two were probably sixth years and the last one was a bit younger looking, so a fifth or fourth year. They were Gryffindor's students, no doubt.

This whole thing was stupid. I recalled Salazar mentioning an extra credit assignment a while ago where the objective was to get passed his wards. And he had also mentioned that they might try to come through my room. The fact that he was right pissed me off, and I swear to Merlin if he dared utter an 'I told you so' I'd make him eat bat spleens. But I think I was even angrier at Gryffindor for encouraging such an impossible task.

Any hint of tiredness disappeared as I shifted and prepared to defend myself. The movements of the three younger students seemed to slow, and even my own movements seemed to lag behind, but before even half of a binding spell could be completed, I was already halfway across the room and knocking the wand out of the second Gryffindor's hand, and it clattered to the floor as I twisted his arm around his back positioning him like a human shield.

I shoved him into the first one and quickly kicked the wand out of the third one's hand just as he completed a _petrificus_ _totalus_. I barely dodged it as it flew past and hit the second one in the back causing his body to go ridged and fall forward.

Taking advantage of the first one's sudden move to catch his comrade I reached over with my left hand and easily plucked the last wand away. My hand burned at the contact of the wood and the wand zipped across the room to smack against the wall and fall with a clatter.

"You could have just _left_ and I could have gone back to sleep, but _no_, you had to fucking keep bothering me. If you can't even beat me three on one in a duel and your opponent doesn't even have a wand, you have some serious improvements to make before you even consider trying to tackle Salazar's wards. Now get the hell out!"

"You kicked my hand," the youngest one whined.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed three of the seven blankets and tossed them roughly back onto the bed. I then grabbed the scrolls under the table and shoved them in the remaining four blankets, grabbed my shoes and made my way to the door.

Walking past the cleaning closet and the door to no where, I stopped in front of Salazar's door and knocked loudly.

A few moments passed before Salazar came to the door wearing a pair of comfortable looking pants and a light robe thrown over his shoulders like an after thought. It hung loose and open to reveal a glimpse of smooth, pale skin stretched over well toned muscle, and his dark hair pooled over his shoulders in beautiful disarray. He seemed to be somewhat out of sorts, and blinked a bit and stared.

"What?" He finally asked, noting the blankets bunched in my arms.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." I declared angrily.

Salazar then did something very un-Slytherin and staggered a bit, seeming to trip over nothing.

"You, what?" Salazar asked a bit startled. Then it occurred to me how I had phrased my words.

"Ah, I mean, I wanted to stay… I wanted to…" I stammered, face burning with embarrassment, "I mean… I mean can I please sleep… somewhere…in your quarters? Or where ever…" I trailed off.

Without any questions, I found myself steered inside, door shut behind me, and Salazar walking across the small, mostly empty room towards another door.

"Um," I began, but I fell quiet as he beckoned me to follow without a word. On the other side of the door was darkness.

Salazar's quarters had shifted again, and soon I was walking through what seemed like a dense forest. Plants brushed against my arms like feathers. Others felt like waxy fingers pulling at my skin. I privately hoped that none of them would be poisonous or cause unwanted side affects. Salazar's shadow walking in front of me was my only guide, and I wondered why he didn't cast a _lumos_. Then again, he probably knew his was around his rooms without having to really look where he was going. The kind gesture of lighting the way for a guest was seemingly lost on him.

'_That's the kind of person he is,'_ I thought to myself, _'He doesn't have a clue about what other people might want or need. It's as if it never occurs to him.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Salazar?" I ventured quietly as we continued in the dark.

"Hm?" he grunted, obviously still half asleep.

"What are all these plants doing in your quarters?"

"Ingredients." He muttered, grasping a handle to another door. It clicked open and a soft light glowed beyond the threshold. I recognized this room. It was the bed chamber connected to the washroom I had seen the first time I entered Salazar's chambers.

The snakes hissed their greetings to Salazar and welcomed me back. I found myself blushing at their welcoming comments, and glanced ahead to Salazar who continued on to another door.

"Wait, isn't this… isn't this your room?"

"Hm? Oh, no, this is Cicero's room." Salazar yawned.

"Oh." I said, and continued following him. The next room was plain and drab, like my room. It had a bed and a bed side table and there was a small wooden chair on the other side of the bed.

"This is my room." He said simply. I stared.

"Are you serious?" I asked him with a frown. "Because I'm not sure if I believe you."

"I don't really have a guest bedroom, but you can certainly stay in either of my sons' rooms. I'm not sure if Victoria would appreciate you using her rooms… Or you can stay in here."

I felt my face heat up at his words. He didn't honestly just offer to let me sleep in his rooms, did he? Selfishly, I wanted to say yes, but I didn't dare.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked carefully.

"Here." He said decisively.

"Um, I-," I began, but stopped my self from blurting out my real desire. I didn't need him thinking I liked him, even though I kind of did. I didn't want him to hate me. "Can you conjure a second bed?" I managed to say.

He looked at me like I was asking something stupid, but nodded.

"Then, I'll stay in here." I shifted a little nervously, "I mean… sometimes I get-, I like it when other people are in the same room. In Gryffindor tower there were five of us and I like having someone else…" I trailed off. My excuses were lame. He probably wouldn't buy it. But it wasn't a complete lie. I did like my time in the dormitories with the others. I just also liked my privacy.

It was stupid and selfish. I just hope it worked.

"Don't mention Godric to me in my own rooms." Slytherin growled, "And an _engorgio_ charm is a lot easier than conjuring. We can share," then he paused as if he just realized something, "unless you're uncomfortable?"

I barely managed to keep my composure, and could only nod my assent. I was probably the luckiest idiot on the planet.

With a wave of his wand, the bed grew to twice its size and pushed both the night stand and the chair outwards. Then Salazar slumped into the bed and dragged himself under the covers. I took a small step forward, a little uncertain, but one look from Salazar sent me scurrying over to the other side where I dropped my blankets in a heap and crawled under them and into the bed.

I buried myself deep into my covers, hiding my embarrassment.

"Good night." Salazar set his wand on the bed side table and then whispered, "_Nox_," and the room went dark. I could hear the whisper of sheets sliding over skin, a sigh, and then stillness.

"Sorry for waking you in the middle of the night, you were right… about the students I mean…" I sighed, wondering if he was maybe a little put out about having to keep catering to me. I shifted under my pile of blankets and curled up comfortably. "Good night." I added, before closing my eyes.

And then I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Morning came, and for once I had slept without nightmares. I stirred as the fake light shown through a fake window on a wall I knew to be under ground. But it still felt nice to have some daylight even if it wasn't real. Yawning, I blinked open my eyes, and found myself staring at a beautiful expanse of creamy white skin surrounded by plain white cotton sheets.

Now wasn't that a pleasant morning view.

As I uncurled from my warm nest of blankets I discovered that Salazar was exactly the opposite. Most of his covers were flung aside. Where I curled in a ball and took up as little room as possible, Salazar was sprawled out over the bed, breathing softly, hair in disarray. He looked absolutely adorable. His sleeping expression was by far the cutest thing I had ever seen, and the way his hair fell over his pillow, framing his face in dark tresses, seemed to make him look younger.

Those dark eyelashes, feathered softly over his cheek bones, lips slightly parted. He was beautiful.

I had spent much of my time with Salazar over the last few weeks, sometimes infuriated with him, because at times it seemed as if he couldn't be bothered with my feelings. But I don't think that was on purpose. In fact, he seemed to be trying very hard, as if he had never really thought about inconveniences to others, or that a person could desire more than the bare minimum from him. He didn't always respect me, I don't think. But he was learning. He was trying, and for some reason, that made me smile.

Salazar wasn't an easy person to like. He could be cold, and he had no sense of privacy except for his own. He was paranoid, and sometimes even a little arrogant. Okay, maybe he was more than a little.

Merlin knows why I liked him. Admired him. Desired him.

Because he looked after me. He listened to me, and I know he wanted to help me get my magic back, but he wasn't pushing me to relive those memories again. He was keeping his promises to me, even though I could see it was sometimes a struggle for him.

I liked him because he didn't treat me like I was going to break down and cry at any minute. I liked him because sometimes he seemed almost vulnerable, like now when he was sleeping, or when I challenged his prejudices. And it was rare, to see him so unguarded or confused, and yet I had a knack for bringing out those expressions.

He didn't look at me like I was some spectacle with a stupid scar on my forehead. He didn't treat me like I was an idiot. Salazar hadn't used me like a pawn. He didn't constantly lecture me about danger, as if I didn't know anything about the world.

Salazar had a million faults to be sure, but he had enough positive attributes to make up for it. And damn if he couldn't be charming and endearing just enough to keep me hanging on to his every word, to have me dreading yet desiring his touch, to have me longing to see him when ever he was out of my sight. And it still wasn't enough. Maybe I was deluding myself, but perhaps this was more than a crush. Maybe this was more than liking.

'_Maybe I was…'_ I bit my lip, watching each shallow breath Salazar took, his sleeping face blissfully unaware of my turbulent thoughts. He was so amazing and beautiful and interesting. I'd never get bored of watching him, of being with him. It was so difficult to hold back from running my fingers over his skin and through his hair.

This depth of emotion was so much more than liking. I knew why I liked him, and I knew why sometimes he infuriated me. But this feeling didn't have any real reason behind it. It didn't really make sense. It just was, and I couldn't help it. And that made it worse, because how could he ever feel the same? I was trapped in this bittersweet misery.

'_I'm in love with Salazar.'_

And then, like a rush of the sea, I felt a swelling of magic, and I heard a soft click.

The bracelet snapped and fell from my wrist onto the bed.


End file.
